The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword
by Nukoko
Summary: He had grown cynical and just a bit bitter at the world but he'd long ago made peace with the ideals that once made him suffer. He was already satisfied with the existence he had ended up as... yet a certain brown haired master had decided that he deserved far more. So now an earnest wish from someone dear had lead to another chance at life and... maybe at happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**====[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]====**

 **====[The Hephaestus Home – Emiya]====**

I could feel the sweat trickle down my forehead as I brought down the hammer on the piece of steel.

 ***CLANG* *CLANG***

I repeated the action several times, keeping my strength in check, to make sure that neither the steel nor the hammer or tong would break from my grip. Each strike was made with precision, making sure that the compression of the steel was as even as possible.

 ***CLANG* *CLANG***

The second I felt a difference in the feel of hitting the steel and hearing the slight change in the sound as the two pieces of metal hit, I immediately raised the steel from the anvil and plunged one of its ends into the raging flames of the hearth.

Feeling the heat buildup as I held the tongs with my bare hands.

The sound of the burning coal was oddly comforting, as was the feel of the hammer in my hands.

Feeling the temperature was about right, I withdrew the steel from the hearth and placed it back to the anvil.

 ***CLANG* *CLANG***

I resumed my hammering and ever so slowly but surely, the true shape of the sword was appearing, as I hammered it down flat, removing any unevenness in the thickness of the steel and the ridges that formed when it had been drawn out.

 ***CLANG* *CLANG***

With the power I exerted and the speed at which I worked, the process had been quick.

Though inexperienced in the ways of the hammer, I knew steel far better than anyone. Steel made up the entirety of my soul and every manner of steel had been held by these hands.

I knew steel like no other.

 ***CLANG* *CLANG***

Finally satisfied, I checked the steel once more, looking for even the smallest ridge or uneven thickness.

It only took a second and I knew that the blade had been shaped perfectly.

 ***TSSSSSSSS***

This time, I placed the entire length of the steel on the hearth for it to heat. I moved the coal around, making sure that the heat was evenly distributed.

The process was quite long.

Once the steel glowed red, I took a cursory glance, checking it in its entirety.

After having checked, I nod to myself before quelled the flames of the hearth but allowed the embers to remain. The hearth and the steel would slowly cool, softening the blade and releasing the stress inside it, to ready it for grinding later.

"Two weeks… was it? Honestly, I've seen fast learners before but not quite like this."

I heard an amused voice and suddenly, I was reminded that there were others in the room.

It was a woman with wavy red hair. She had a slender build and wore an attire consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, dark blue gloves that covered the length of her arm, brown leather booths with heels, and a noticeable eyepatch covering her right eye.

It was an outfit that doubled as her casual attire and her work clothes.

Her crimson eyes looked at the piece of steel that was resting on the hearth and let out a small smile.

"Outstanding work, the thickness of the piece is completely even, the tang's corners were perfectly rounded, and the shape is well defined. Honestly, I'd doubt this was the first time you've ever done this if I didn't know better."

"I know my way around steel."

"Indeed. Seeing this piece of work, I'd say you're really good with steel as you say you are."

She turned my way and gave a mirthful laugh. She then broke into a grin and started patting my head.

I was… slightly uncomfortable with the action.

"Hephaestus..."

"Ah… sorry, I got ahead of myself a bit there."

She removed her hand from my head and gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hmmm… well, you've done well. Once the steel cools, we'll continue with the next step."

"Understood. Shall I prepare dinner in the meantime?"

Her face brightened up as I mentioned making dinner.

I never did quite understand why she and other people seemed so fond of my cooking. I was well aware I possessed skill in the culinary arts but never to the extent that they seem to praise me for.

"Yes please, I'll—"

"Emiyaaaaaaaaa!"

Before Hephaestus could finish, a bang on the door sounded before another girl came charging in.

"Emiya-kun! It's already exactly six o'clock! Dinner is fast approaching!"

"Hestia, if you break that door, _there won't be a dinner. Understood?_ "

Hephaestus let out a sigh as she scolded the new arrival.

Hestia, in stark comparison to Hephaestus, was smaller in height and wore a white one-piece mini dress that was daringly open at the chest area. What made her outfit unique, was the ribbon that somehow held her chest, further emphasizing its already impressive mass.

"W-wait, Hephaestus, isn't that just a tad bit cruel for a punishment?! Regardless of my position, I still have my rights as a goddess!"

"That may have been true before but we're currently in the human world. Goddess or not, someone that doesn't have a single valis to their name has no right to demand anything."

"W-wha—E-emiya-kun, you wouldn't deprive me of dinner would you?!"

Hestia's blue eyes were then directed at me, pleading, her black hair done up in twin-tails slightly swaying as she was trembling from the prospect of not receiving any food.

This was a goddess who was no doubt a picture of beauty, one that would make most normal human beings swoon and obey her every whim just due to those pleading eyes.

"Time to cook then. Hephaestus, I'll prepare the ingredients. Tell me if I need to reduce the servings within the next half hour."

"N-no, Emiya-kuuuuun…!"

Unfortunately, I was neither normal nor was I sure I was even human at the moment, so it was an utterly wasted action on me.

I simply took off the apron and hung it on the nearby rack and placed the protective goggles inside the cabinet then promptly passes by a depressed Hestia who was trying to slow me down by grabbing on the back of my leather coat and red scarf.

" _Hestia._ "

Thankfully, Hephaestus came to my rescue by grabbing Hestia on the head and raising her up in the air.

With barely enough effort.

It was an impressive show of strength.

"We need to talk about your behavior recently."

"W-w-waaait, Emiya-kun, don't abandon meeee!"

In one last desperate attempt to escape her fate, Hestia looked me in the eye and tearfully begged me to release her from the threatening hands of Hephaestus.

I stared for a few seconds and locked eyes with Hestia. Hestia immediately brightened while she was struggling from the strong grip on her head.

 _'Save me!'_

Was the clear message her eyes were clearly conveying. Seeing it rude to not reply to such an earnest plea from a goddess, I made sure to give a reply.

 _'Good luck.'_

Despair overcame her face and shortly, resignation finally set in.

I ignored it, wished her well, turned my back, closed the door, and proceeded to the kitchen.

The goddess would later gripe about my betrayal during dinner while eating like it was her very last meal.

Her attitude that night was rather familiar, something I've felt like I've experienced before.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make the connection.

 _After all, I didn't have most of my memories._

 **====[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]====**

 **====[East Orario – Emiya]====**

I walked around the city and took in the sights.

Despite having spent half a year here, I still hadn't had the chance to see the entirety of the city.

Orario, well known as the Labyrinth City, known for the dungeon that it contained within its walls. The fifty floor tall tower, named Babel, stood in the very middle could be seen from any angle, it was both imposing and grand in appearance.

It was also the only thing keeping the monsters that once ravaged this world from doing so again.

Apparently the tower itself was a work of the gods and goddesses who had lent their aid to the humans in order to oppose the threat presented by the monsters.

That idea was still difficult to digest for me for whatever reason.

Gods and goddesses, being benevolent and willingly coexisting with humans… somehow I couldn't so easily believe in that idea. I felt like such beings of power would much rather enjoy the show than actually lend genuine aid.

However, despite my doubts, after having lived and coexist with two goddesses in the past six months, I came to the understanding that such beings of power did indeed genuinely want to help the mortals.

For such a world to exist was a wonder in and of itself. A world of fantasy where gods and the humans coexist, and every manner of fantastic being could be seen.

From elves, dwarfs, cat people, and gods, it was likely that every prominent non-human race could be found in this unbelievably large city. It was essentially a country in terms of scale.

"… The area should be near here, according to Hestia."

I walked to the eastern part of the city to reach a certain location. The place I stayed at, Hephaestus' home, was in the western area, so it had taken me half an hour to just reach the destination by walking.

"Hmm… Emiya-san?"

A familiar soft and reserved voice grabbed my attention.

"Ais Wallenstein. It seems you've returned, did the rapier hold up well?"

"Ah… yes, it held up quite well. Thank you for the recommendation."

Ais Wallenstein, an adventurer from the Loki Familia, a well-known group composed of the most well renowned adventurers in the city of Orario.

She had long golden hair paired with golden eyes. She was taciturn and seemed to have some trouble expressing herself in most times, though that was likely due to her strict adherence to her training as an adventurer at the expense of social capabilities.

She was lightly armored, justified with her focus on speed and flexibility instead of endurance.

She used a one-handed sword named [Desperate], a truly special sword even among the veritable armory of weapons that he'd had the pleasure of seeing within the Hephaestus Familia. It was a blade worthy of being wielded by some hero in an epic, though upkeep for the blade was severe.

It was during a chance encounter four month ago regarding said upkeep of the sword was when they had met. She was needed in a raid conducted by the Loki Familia but the Goibinu Familia, the ones responsible for crafting the blade, had encountered a problem and couldn't provide her with her weapon in time for the raid.

During the time, I had only rediscovered my ability to craft weapons from what I recall was called [prana]. I had provided her with a rapier, one whose quality was given the seal of approval by Hephaestus and the main reason she had started training me in the art of sword forging.

Ais Wallenstein came back from the raid safely, rapier in hand, expressed her gratitude and a sizeable monetary compensation (that Hestia accepted before I could comment), and since then we've been on speaking terms.

"Emiya-san, I've heard that you've began formal training under Hephaestus-sama?"

We kept walking as Wallenstein asked her question.

"Yes. I plan on learning from her. I don't actually have a set goal at the moment, so I thought it was best to focus on what I could do best."

"Ah… your memory has still not returned yet."

"A few flashes, nothing concrete."

My lack of memory was actually rather well known among people who knew me. The gods, as I've found out, tended to talk about anything and everything they find even remotely interesting.

With my unique appearance and circumstances, it seems I was the talk between gods during one banquet. Though both Hestia and Hephaestus intended to keep quiet, rumors were already circulating within the god community and they had no choice but to sate their curiosity by revealing the truth.

Considering how I've seen gods could get, I had no qualms with what they did.

It ultimate prevented an even more annoying development from happening.

"I see… so Emiya-san intends to be a dedicated blacksmith instead of an adventurer?"

"I haven't exactly decided on that yet."

The first few months in Orario was essentially me attempting to understand everything from scratch and recovering enough physically to even function normally.

"It's something to consider. Lefiya would also agree."

Lefiya Viridis, another member of the Loki familia that I had happened to help a few days after having met Wallenstein for the first time.

Thinking back on it, that event seemed to be the start of Wallenstein willingly engaging in conversation whenever she encountered me.

""…""

We both kept walking in a comfortable silence after her last comment. Wallenstein was someone that tended not to speak unless necessary and I was similar in that regards.

We kept the silence until we reached the [Hostess of Fertility], a pub frequented by many adventurers, a hangout for the Loki Familia as well.

"Emiya-san, will you be entering as well?"

"No, I've got other plans for today."

"I see… I'll be going on ahead then."

Wallenstein turned after saying her goodbye and started to approach the door.

"Ais Wallenstein."

I called her name right before she entered, after having glanced and momentarily focused on her armor.

"Have your equipment checked. It's a lot more damaged than it seems."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she responded.

"Understood."

With a decisive nod and not even a single ounce doubt being shed on my words, she bowed and entered the pub.

I then proceeded to walk to the location that Hestia had talked about.

 **====[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]====**

 **====[The Abandoned Church – Emiya]====**

I entered the desolate building. The so called abandoned church was supposedly where Hestia had found me one day, sleeping on the altar, wearing strange clothes.

On the outside, the building itself seems to have been faring well, but the inside was another story.

The inside was filled without enough dust that the slightest movement would kick up a storm. The walls were deteriorated and worn, in very real danger of actually collapsing.

There were furniture, benches and the aforementioned altar inside, but it was all in pieces that were blown away in various direction, as if something had crashed in the area with great impact.

It was likely that I was responsible for the random bit of destruction, though how I've come to do such a thing wasn't really something I could readily answer.

I walked around inside, trying to see if any bit of memory would somehow return by exploring the area.

Unfortunately, there was nothing. Unlike the first time I've seen the swords of the Hephaestus Familia that evoked emotions from me, nothing in the church was able to do the same.

The only thing I found was a large mirror in the corner.

I approached it and took a look at myself.

I had spiky snow-white hair and dull grey eyes. My skin was dark, and combined with my other features made me look rather different and unique even in a city with animal-eared people and gods.

I had slim build and stood five foot and five inches tall.

Seeing my own image in the mirror, I couldn't help but think…

 _That the image was both familiar yet incorrect at the same time._

Every time I stretched out my arm, I always felt like I should be able to reach further.

Every time I took step, I felt like I should be able to step farther.

Even when I talk to someone like Hephaestus, I felt like I should be angling my head down slightly while conversion, as if I should be taller than I should be.

It had been these thoughts and conceptions that had made moving about difficult when I had first awoken, the fact that my body was severely weak didn't help either.

"This is pointless…"

I shook my head and let out a sigh. The trip and walk to the church had been a waste of time, seeing as I couldn't grasp anything more of my former identity.

I began walking out of the building, however, when I passed by the altar, for a moment, just for a passing moment, I felt like I saw the image of a girl with long and wavy brown hair, straight cut bangs, and gently brown eyes, looking at me with a gentle smile.

"Haku—"

I turned my head and word, no, a name was about to roll of my tongue. A torrent of emotion welled up inside me and I had to compose myself.

It was only after a full minute before I could recall the full name.

 _"Hakuno."_

I completed the name. Repeating it mentally to myself to commit it to memory.

The name resounded in my head, and just like the first time I've seen a sword, I felt a strange mix of emotion. The name was important, something I should never forget, yet for some reason I could feel a mix of irritation, frustration, and helplessness.

 _[Find… Happiness]_

It was a memory.

A memory of a girl with who looked at him with teary yet happy eyes.

They were words that were spoken by a voice so soft and gentle, yet held so much strength and conviction.

They were words that made him grimace without fail.

"Happiness… really now, exactly what were you thinking."

I still couldn't truly remember.

However, I understood one thing.

It was the fact that the one that sent him here was an idiot.

An idiot that cared about me too much for her own good.

 **====[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]====**

A/N:

So the 5th entry to the DanmachixFate world. Huzzah.

To clarify, this is the Playable Archer from Fate/Extra, so technically, he's [No Name] instead of actual Emiya. So the character tag technically isn't correct but also correct at the same time.

Just a few things:

 _Why bother with Amnesia you ask?_  
It makes sense given the intended setting of how Archer got into Danmachi. Well, its logical at least. In my perspective. ahaha~

 _Why Extra Archer?_  
Far less cynical than Archer EMIYA classic, easier to fit into the story due to certain things. His outfits in CCC also help, especially his [Wrought Iron] costume. There are other reasons than that of course.

 _Why not Shirou?_  
I rather prefer writing Emiya in general, always have. I find his history, personality, and outlook, generally more interesting to write and play off on other things.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Leave a review if you've got the time.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Stares at the stats on the story]_

 _[Rubs eyes. Blinks. Stares again]_

Whoa. It's been like... 5 days? That is ludicrous...

Well, damn, it seems this has gotten quite a bit of attention.

Well first of all, thank you for the favs, follows, views, and reviews! I'm happy to see that the story is well received so far.

To Orchamus, you're getting your answer right here. To those that have asked if Bell is going to be replaced, the answer is no.  
I can't, in good faith, ever allow the chance to make the boy that aspired to be a hero meet the man that had truly become one.  
There's just too much material there to pass up, ahaha

To those that had thought that have asked what Familia No Name will be in, read on as well.

To those that have read my other stories (you know who you are) and have even left a review in this one, thank you!  
I'll be updating the other ones soon enough. I'm getting more into writing again and hopefully it stays that way.

I've had quite a bit of fun writing this one, partly because it was the first time I've written these kinds of scenes.

Well this opening has gone long enough, let's start this chapter off!

 _Disclaimer: This story is supported by Hestia's ribbon. Please everyone, help the ribbon support its heavy load as well._

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[In the Tower of Babel - Freya]==**

It was a fateful encounter. A moment that she would forever cherish in her eternal life.

* * *

 _It started on a dull day with overcast skies._

 _The day had been far more trying than usual, with nothing succeeding in maintaining her interest for more than a few seconds. Her lovely children had been busying themselves in the dungeon and her motivation seemed to be at an all-time low._

 _She would look at the clock, scrutinizing the overtly luxurious golden grandfather clock that had once been given to her as a gift. The hands seemed to move in slow motion and she entertained the possibility that Cronus had decided to play a prank on her._

 _Boredom. It was and always will be the true enemy of gods and goddesses alike._

 _At such a moment, she had been facing her kind's greatest foe and she was losing badly._

 _She put quite the fight for a few more minutes but alas, even with a desperate last stand befitting several epics, she ultimately tasted bitter pill of defeat._

 _Boredom had won. Boredom had overtaken her. Boredom had forced her hand._

 _Hence, she grabbed her cloak and made her way to the city._

 _It was one of her cute little hobbies. To hide her appearance and playfully roam around the city filled with people she could so easily take hold and entrance._

 _Would her identity be discovered?_

 _Would someone be able to see through the cloak and find the goddess within?_

 _Such playful and mischievous thoughts danced in her mind as she weaved through the people and made way to the market area in the southwest._

 _There were glances as she passed by, eyes filled with curiosity and a vague sense of recognition. She could see those she passed by actually turned around to look at her with a blush on their face._

 _Even when her appearance was hidden, even when she had remained silent, even when she had actively been suppressing her aura of charm, she was still able to turn heads. Her mere presence made men weep in worship of her existence._

 _That was what it meant to be a goddess of beauty and love._

 _She let out a smile filled with mischief as she finally reached the market area. There were many people that roamed about, with quite a few of them being foreigners._

 _Deciding to check the exotic merchandise, she had carefully navigated herself in the crowd, making sure she would never make physical contact with the packed crowd, another fun little game she often played._

 _She had checked the strange sets of clothing nearby. One of the wonders that humans were unmatched with was their never ending creativity. Always being able to come up with new and exciting things._

 _She leaned in and touched the silk robe and considered whether to actually make a purchase. Her cloak had a small pocket that contained enough Valis to make certain gods weep in agony._

 _That's when she had made a mistake._

 _It was an act of carelessness that she wouldn't normally allow to happen._

 _While attempting to reach for the Valis hidden in her cloak, she stood up. In a twist of fate, a person had passed by and the item they had been carrying tugged on the hood of the cloak._

 _Suddenly, her snow white skin had been exposed. Her silver hair shined under the glare of the sun and her lovely face was revealed for everyone to see._

 _Every person nearby had turned their heads towards her. Their faces gaping at her image._

 _She was a goddess. One who held enough power to crush those around her if she so chooses._

 _However it was forbidden to use such power in the lower world. The strict rule's punishment was being sent back to heaven. Though she would eventually be able to find her way back to the Lower World, it would heavily inconvenience her and separate her from her lovely children._

 _So as it stood, though she was stronger than a normal human being, she was still liable to get hurt and injured like one. Such was the sacrifice of descending to the lower world._

 _It was a truly harrowing situation._

 _The power of her charm was a dangerous thing. She knew full well what a mass of charmed people could devolve into if she wasn't careful._

 _Acting quickly, she let out a bright smile, effectively freezing everyone in place. She then grabbed the nearest adventurer she could reach and requested aid._

 _What came next was a mad dash for the nearest dark alley. The adventurer she had entranced was more capable than she expected and was able to efficiently swat away the crowd of charmed people._

 _Finally losing their pursuers, the man that she had entranced pushed her against the wall, overcome by the allure of her beauty and became aggressive._

 _She simply smiled in response and prepared to paralyze the man with pleasure._

 _Though she was called promiscuous, she held a certain level of standard when choosing a lover and the man wasn't to her taste._

 _Right as she was about to do so however—_

 ** _*THUD*_**

 _The face of the man was suddenly hit by what looked to be a piece of iron ingot. The throw carried quite a bit of power as the man had been launched a few feet by the hit and was instantly rendered unconscious._

 _She blinked in surprise and turned to her unneeded savior._

 _For the first time in her life as a goddess of beauty and love, she was frozen in place and left speechless._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _It was a young boy with snow-white hair and tanned skin. He had a slim build but he carried himself with discipline and the grace of a veteran warrior._

 _The dull-grey eyes stared at her with a hint of concern, likely having seen the man's aggressive attempt to take her._

 _"Y-yes… Thank you."_

 _The boy's appearance was indeed to her taste, however what truly shook her was **his soul.**_

 _She possessed an innate ability to see the brilliance and color of a living beings soul. She had seen countless humans, having seen every possible characteristics of a soul that could possibly exist._

 _Yet, the boy's soul had trampled on that belief so easily._

 ** _[I am… the bone of ***rd]_**

 ** _Swords. There were countless swords._**

 ** _It was a barren land that held no life. The air was filled with iron shavings that obscured one's view._**

 ** _The sky was filled with large monolithic gears that blocked the light and view of the sky._**

 ** _[Steel ** ** bod* and fire…** my…***d]_**

 ** _It was a veritable graveyard, one that held swords like tombstones to honor the warriors who once held them._**

 ** _A world born from the seeds of an ideal, formed by the flames of its betrayal, and brought forth by a solemn prayer._**

 _ **It was—**_

 _"I see… please be careful then…"_

 _She was broken out of her reverie by the boy's voice. She blushed in embarrassment, having been so entranced by the vision of his soul that she had been unable to pay attention._

 _The image of the boy's soul shook her very being, struck her heart and resounded in every fiber of her body._

 _"Ah…!"_

 _Before she realized it, they were already out of the alleyways and her hood was pulled back over her head, with the boy already turning his back towards her and walking away._

 _She almost leaped as she reached for the boy's hands and lost most of her composure._

 _She scrambled to form words, her mind and emotions in absolute disarray. When those dull grey eyes regarded her once again, she couldn't help but be charmed all over again._

 _"Name… what's your name?"_

 _She finally let out, her question sounding like a desperate plea._

 _"Emiya… You seem troubled. Will you need assistance getting back to your residence?"_

 _She almost instantly gave an affirmative answer to the question but was able to just barely stop herself._

 _She had already shown such an undignified appearance and even now her composure was in shambles. To show such a sorry state to the boy was unacceptable._

 _"No… I'm fine. Thank you for your help Sir Emiya."_

 _Finally able to regain her calm, she corrected her posture and gave an elegant smile._

 _The boy replied with a nod before she had waved him goodbye._

 _For the first time in her long life... the Goddess of beauty and love had been charmed._

* * *

"Freya-sama. Are you well?"

The deep voice from the large man woke her from her pleasant daydream.

Her face was completely scarlet and a large smile appeared on her face every time she recalled their one and only meeting two months ago.

"Ottar… how is the investigation going?"

She asked her solemn guard.

Since that fateful encounter, she had spent every bit of time and resource she had to investigate the boy named Emiya.

"Information is still limited. We've obtained nothing of his history before his appearance in Orario."

"Ahhh… really now, that Hephaestus is truly selfish. To hide the boy's info from me…"

The goddess pouted and spoke words befitting a child whose favorite toy was being kept from her.

The most information she was able to obtain was of the boy's appearance, daily activities, and his relation with the Hephaestus Familia.

They were unable to obtain anything more.

"Well… in the end its fine. It simply means I'll have to chance to find out more for myself~"

She grinned and played with her hair.

She was positively giddy just imagining the days to come.

"That soul… I want to see more! I want to see it in its full splendor!"

The image of the boy's soul still sent shivers down her spine whenever she imagined it.

However, she felt that she had yet to see its true splendor. The iron shavings that came from the ground seemed to obscure the beauty of the boy's soul.

"Ottar… please…"

She gently grabbed the man's arm and rested her head on it. She then looked up to her attendant with pleading eyes.

For the longest time, for the past two months, she had been patient. She had held back and carefully gathered the information relating to the boy named Emiya.

She wanted everything to be perfect... for their next encounter to be taken right out of the romantic fairy tales that humans would often write.

"I want to see it. I want to see that world of blades once again…!"

Like a dam had finally broken, she poured out her emotions and truly pleaded.

Faced with an image that would have melted any lesser men to a puddle of lust, Ottar simply give a reserved nod of confirmation.

"As you command."

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Northwest Familia Branch – Hephaestus]==**

She leaned back on her chair to stretch out her arms.

"Hnnnnn…!"

She could feel the bones in her body creak with the action, as the tension and stress that's been built up seemed to flow out with the sigh that accompanied it.

She let out a wry smile as she allowed the entirety of her weight on the chair, fully reclining back.

She was tempted to raise her feet up and place it on the table, though stopped herself. She may not be one to keep up appearances but a certain level of dignity and propriety was expected from someone in her position.

Her children respected her quite a bit, both as a god and as a senior smith, and she liked to keep it that way.

"Hmmm…."

She looked around her office, filled with weapons, shields, and armor of various designs. They were the creations of the children of her familia. It was a sort of tradition to put up the very first work that one of her children could be proud of and have it placed in her office.

Once upon a time, there was only a handful of them, barely enough to decorate a wall. She would always wear a playful grin whenever she had the chance to place another work in her office.

Now the room was filled to the brim, to a point that the office could easily pass off as an equipment shop for adventurers.

"We've certainly come far… though I do quite miss those days however…"

When her familia was just starting out, she had enough time to privately teach every single member and guided them carefully to improve their craft.

Unfortunately, as her familia grew, the practice started becoming impractical due to the sheer amount of work she had to shoulder, so she had to settle for group demonstrations held by herself and the senior members in her familia instead.

She still made sure to reserve some private time with her children however.

If there was one thing that she did miss more than anything else, it was the fact that she used to be able to spend far more time alone in her private workshop, coming up and working on various projects without any interruptions. Something that she can now only do in rare bouts of free time.

"It really is quite a harsh life…"

Material procurement, maintenance of infrastructures, orders for tools and equipment, level ups and status updates, disciplinary reports… and that was just the first pile of paper she needed to go through.

Paperwork and management was tedious at best but an absolute necessity. Back in what the humans called "Heaven", she never had to deal with such things. She simply needed to rule her domain and use her divine power to forge weapons.

It was the life of perfect beings in a perfect world… however when something like perfection was reached, there was no further progress that could be made. There was no need for change or innovation to be introduced.

Hence, the life in Heaven was repetitive. Formulaic. Without any change, without any surprises, a god would simply go about a routine that doesn't change or evolve.

The life in heaven was the incarnation of boredom and tedium.

In contrast, the life of a human was indeed hard but it offered so many interesting and wondrous experiences.

The joy of success brought upon by one's own effort.

 _The heartbreak of failure despite your hardships._

 _The pride that came with the triumph of your children._

 _The little twists and turns, the surprises that came be it good or bad..._

She would smile and laugh along with her children, frown and sigh during harder times, become frustrated and experience difficulties that she would need to overcome…

Compared to the eternal and perfect gods, the humans knew the true worth of living.

In fact, it was only when she had come into the Lower World that she could truly say that she was able to _'live'_.

 ***knock knock***

"Ah… come in."

She quickly fixed her posture before allowing her visitor to open the door. It was a weekend and nightfall was just an hour away. It had become an unspoken rule for her children to allow her some rest during these days so a visit at such a time was likely a private matter.

She was slightly excited as to who was visiting and what kind of problem they would have, though she'd never allow anyone to ever know of such feelings.

"Ah, Emiya?"

She relaxed as she saw the young boy enter the office, with the usual air of calm indifference. He pointed his dull gray eyes at her before giving her a short bow of respect.

"Sorry for the sudden visit."

"Ahaha, it's fine. You're free to visit me anytime you feel the need to. That applies to everyone in the familia as well."

She let out another wry smile. The boy always seemed to keep a healthy amount of distance with those around him, as if a steel wall had been forged around his heart.

She and Hestia had put quite a bit effort in to trying to lessen that distance but so far they hadn't been able to make much progress.

"Ah, well I'll get straight to the point then. Hephaestus, I'd like to find some formal employment."

"Eh…? Formal Employment?"

Her left turned to a dot and felt the need to clarify. She had been expecting a lot of different things but a request for formal employment wasn't exactly one of them.

If anything, she had thought it would be about the lesson they had earlier in the morning.

"Yes. I'm grateful for your hospitality for the past six months. I think it was time I started to earn my keep."

"Wait, wait, Emiya, why are you saying things that only Hestia should be saying instead? You're been diligently preparing food for both Hestia and I without fail. You also help out the children of my familia quite a bit, so what do you mean earning your keep? You've more than earned it already."

In fact, ever since Hestia had found him on the altar of the abandoned church and had recovered physically, he had been nothing but a blessing.

He diligently did the chores and cleaned up the mess Hestia would often make, allowing her to fully relax once she was done with work.

He would even cook transcendent meals that exceeded the quality of high-class restaurants in Orario.

She had never been picky about her meals. She had above average standards for quality but nothing more than the average middle class human being.

It was only after tasting the boy's cooking that she had become a gourmet of sorts.

Those charcoal-broiled freshwater eel he had cooked up one time _still_ haunted her tongue and single-handedly endeared her to the culture that Takemikazuchi heralded.

He had even cooked a feast for her children during large gatherings. That, combined with his ability to discern the quality of materials and his on-point assessment of the finished products, had made him quite beloved by her children.

He was essentially treated as a member of her familia already.

"It's more of the fact that I would like to become independent. Contributions aside, I'm not comfortable living off of your kindness, though I'm truly grateful for it."

"Again, why are you saying things that should only come out of Hestia's mouth? There's no need to be reserved. It's only recently that you've recovered enough, please take it more slowly. There's also the search for your original familia and your missing memories that we—"

She paused as she came to a realization. When the request was viewed from a different perspective, it made more sense.

For the boy to make the sudden requests meant that a change in him has occurred somewhere… and the most likely change that could occur was regaining his lost memory.

She unknowingly began scratching the leather eye-patch on her face.

"Shirou… did you remember something about your past?"

She called the boy by his first name.

The boy had long ago made clear that he disliked being referred to that name but she tended to default to it during serious discussions.

"… Just a bit. A glimpse of… what happened before I arrived here."

"…"

She remained silent for a bit, deciding to carefully choose her words before speaking. It was clear as day that the topic was a sensitive and intensely private one, a situation that needed proper discretion.

"… Did in involve your familia?"

After what seemed like an eternity to her, she decided to ask the question lingering in her mind.

There were quite a few mysteries that surrounded the boy. His origin and history, his unique appearance, his lack of basic knowledge of simple things…

However, among them, the largest mystery was his ability _to use a unique type of magic._

 **The ability to create swords out of magic power.**

It was a magic that bypassed every step of the manufacturing process and skipped right to the end, allowing the finished product to be made within seconds.

To say that the magic was unique was an understatement. It was the main reason why she had made sure any and all information regarding the boy's magic was kept secret from all the gods that would no doubt hound him like the Holy Grail if it ever became known.

Of course that itself would have been enough of a shock to see. The shock factor jumped up several notches when they had checked and saw that the boy **didn't have a single trace of sacred text on him.**

Magic and Skills were existences that shouldn't be accessible to a human being. Such things only came about when God's Grace was given to them.

In times long past, when the god's have yet to descend, there may have been rare examples of humans achieving abilities and magic like the Crozzo Bloodline, however all of those were exceptional circumstances and there were no spirits or elementals that would lead to the type of Magic Emiya possessed.

There had been no precedent to the boy's situation so they were stuck with half-baked theories.

Of course, there was a simple means of truly finding out for sure.

 _She simply had to give the boy her [Grace]._

The only reason she hadn't was out of respect to the fact that the boy didn't have any memories and the thought of complicating his situation if he had any other obligations elsewhere.

Familia disputes could get complicated fast and she had no intention of making the boy's life any more difficult.

"A familia… "

The boy closed his eyes, as if trying to stir his memories.

"… such a thing doesn't exist anymore."

He scoffed at the idea itself, a wry smile that seemed to deride the very idea or concept of him having a familia in the first place.

She grimaced at seeing his self-mocking expression.

"Shirou…"

"Sorry, it's fine. I still don't have most of my memories… but… "

He looked her straight in the eye, those dull grey eyes clearly reflecting her image.

She could see so many emotions in those eyes. Nostalgia, regret, resignation… a tumultuous mix of emotions that were buried deep inside his heart.

Unlike earlier, a small and gentle smile appeared on the boy's face.

It was a wistful expression, one that made her heart sink.

"There are names and faces. Whenever I try to imagine the word 'familia', there are glimpses of people that I once spent my life with… but I can say for sure that was in the past."

The boy let out a sigh and suddenly, she could see weariness in his eyes. Something that she'd only ever seen in god's that have lived several millennia and had grown tired of life.

They weren't the eyes of a 15 year old boy. At the very least, she didn't want to believe that someone so young would ever have such eyes.

"That's why Hephaestus, with regards to the search of my former familia… I think its best if you stop it. I'm thankful but I don't think you'll be able to find anything."

She was rendered silent by his words.

She understood. From the emotions conveyed through his eyes to the casual way the boy could state the fact that he had no familia waiting for him.

Once upon a time, the boy had most likely lost everything he held dear.

Maybe it was through a calamity, maybe it was through some tragedy, or maybe it was simply the world being cruel.

Regardless, the boy knew pain, loss, and despair far too well despite his youth.

So she came to a decision.

She came to the only possible decision that should be made.

"Shirou Emiya."

She spoke his name resolutely.

 _If there was no more home for the boy to return…_

 _If there was no familia that will welcome him home…_

 **Then she would be the one to provide it.**

"I want you to join my familia."

They were words that would eventually set the gears of fate turning.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

A/N: Thank you for reaching this point and thank you for reading this story!

Oh, by the way, best remember that Emiya's tracing is viewed and described from the perspective of Hephaestus, a native of the DanMachi verse, hence she isn't able to truly describe nor understand his magic when she hadn't seen it in its full awesomeness.

So how was Freya's romantic flashback? Reader's of my other works would know of my tendency to sometimes experiment with writing and this would be one example. That particular writing style was something I've seen in different works and wanted to emulate it. To compare and contrast, the Hephaestus section could be seen as my usual writing style.

Anyway, you've now seen the first ever thing I've written for this story and the original reason for the story's creation! Part of the reason why this chapter got out so fast was because half of it was pretty much already written. Most of the writing i did for the chapter was for the Freya section.

For the record, I absolutely love writing Lovestruck Freya. For those who still remember the original reason she chases after Bell, then this development was probably expected. Emiya's soul is UBW itself. To a world where gods and goddesses are desperate to find anything of interest, EMIYA/Shirou or any incarnation of the man would pretty much ensure that the Goddess of Beauty and Love would chase after him with reckless abandon.

Being honest, I didn't expect people to think that Emiya would be joining the Hestia familia from the first chapter. The first forging scene was in fact set the tone of their relationship. In hindsight, maybe I should've made that clear on the first chapter… but well, I wanted to make sure that EMIYA joining the Hephaestus familia wasn't just something he did out of necessity or matter of circumstance. I wanted it to be more of a personal affair something that's a bit more meaningful than just mentioning it off handedly.

That and I wanted to better set a foundation for Hephaestus-tan's character and her relationship with Emiya. There's a reason why her name is in the character categories for the story. Her presence will be very prominent in the story!

As for the Freya section, hopefully that went well. Unlike Hephaestus who's character wasn't quite as explored, Freya was rather established. It's been quite a while since I've read the danmachi LNs so hopefully I've been able to stay faithful to her original characterization.

As a side note, whether the Freya scene came first or last actually delayed this chapter for a whole day. On one hand, it was a bit more appropriate to keep it as the last scene to foreshadow the coming source of conflict... but on the other hand, I really, _really,_ wanted the image of Hephaestus asking Emiya to become part of her familia as the very last scene of the chapter.

Eventually, the latter won out and Freya's romantic encounter with No Name had come first.

Anyway, thanks for all the support! I hope to see you all next chapter! (Which will probably come in about 1 to 3 weeks depending on how busy I am with work and how fast I can update my other active stories)

I'm off! Time to reread them DanMachi LNs...


	3. Chapter 3

_Eyes: Sir, i'm currently looking at the story stats..._

 _Brain: Yes? How is it, the reception of the opening chapter was damn fine, we must have gotten at least half of-_

 _Eyes: It doubled sir._

 _Brain: What...?_

 _Eyes:_ ** _It doubled._**

 _Brain: ... Contact the hands. I don't care if they're busy! We need an emergency chapter write up!_

* * *

Hey hey, it's that time of the week again! As always, thank you very much for all the support this fic has garnered. For those that asked for more, well here's another one!

Seriously though, i don't even get how the hell this thing got to 460 favs and 600 follows. The last chapter somehow got 60 freaking reviews. I've got other stories with damn fine stats and this is still the most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter... I mean, for a category with such an active fanbase, how the hell are there only five stories?

Anyway, before everything else, I'd like to address the whole Emiya height thing.

Yes, I'm aware of the fact that he's over 6 feet tall. The de-aging into 15 years old and turning his height 5 ft 5 inches (Canon Shirou body basically) was both intentional and alluded to several times in the past two chapters.

Now that that's out of the way, please hear me out and read the author's note at the bottom of the chapter! Some very important stuff there. Particularly to confirm some of the suspicions of some of the reviews regarding our favorite main character! I'll make sure to make the A/Ns and openings shorter the next time around, for now I need to make them long to say everything I need.

With regards to the grammar mistakes, apologies, I do my best to proofread but it's hard to find your own mistakes. I may truly consider a beta but due to the fact that I'm only ever on the net in the weekends, it may make communications difficult... well let's see how things play out.

I'd really like to respond to reviews here but I already got scolded for that in my other story (wahaha), I'll try to respond via messages but I need sleep badly and have to go back to work tomorrow so can't do so now. Sorry bout that!

Finally, this chapter marks the last of the story's 'prologue'. The core characters have been introduced, the foreshadowing is in place, the relationships have been defined. The next chapter will officially start the first arc of the story and there will be action for those that crave it. For now though, let me have this one last chapter to finish the set-up!

 **Disclaimer: This chapter was totally not made for the sake of getting a taste of the Soma Familia's Wine. Totally Not. Totally. *Chugs***

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[To Dream – Hephaestus]==**

 _It was a world born from flames. The raging inferno devoured everything in sight, eating away at the world, only to reveal a desert bathed in twilight._

 _On the far off horizon, she saw a figure._

 _It was a man whose back was turned towards her, standing atop a hill impaled with countless swords. In his hands were a pair of swords, one black, and one white. For a moment, her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the profile of the blades in the man's hands._

 _Despite the distance, she could feel a faint voice. A voice that seemed to be chanting a solemn prayer._

 _She tried to move but her feet refused to listen._

 _Suddenly, the world grew darker. The light of the sky begun to fade behind the large gyrating gears that materialized. A black smog rose from the ground and a thick haze that came from the smoldering embers started to obscure her view._

 _The figure of the man that stood on the hill became faint._

 _She reached out instinctively, trying to call out to the man yet unable to find the power to speak. Her body was frozen, unable to move from the sheer presence of the world of blades._

 _She wanted to shout, to stop the man from going further._

 _She knew… she understood._

 _What awaited him on that path was a life with endless despair._

 _What awaited him on that path was an existence filled with pain and suffering._

 _She felt her heart sink as the man's figure grew fainter still._

 _She needed to stop him. She needed to call out to him._

 _His name... she simply had to shout his name and he would surely turn towards her._

 _"Shi—"_

"…rou!"

She woke up with a start, her hands outstretched, desperately trying to reach out to something. Her body was drenched in sweat, the fabric of the button-up shirt she often wore to bed clinging to her skin.

She looked around the room, trying to regain her bearings.

The room had been filled with wooden furniture that had been crafted by hands of her children, each bearing the symbol of her familia. Seeing the symbol of two hammer crossed over a volcano had allowed her to gain a semblance of calmness.

She took a few deep breaths and allowed the silence to help her regain her composure.

She stared at the magic stone lamp illuminating the room and sighed, before deciding to finally get up from her bed and strip off her drenched sleepwear.

She entered the bathroom still feeling weak and aggressively splashed cold water on her face. She ran her hands through her disheveled hair, coming to the realization that she had yet to wear her eyepatch.

"Shirou…"

She whispered the name of the boy that had finally become an official part of her familia.

Just the night before, she had taken the chance to extend the offer she'd long wanted to give. She had always hesitated, the fact that the boy may have had a family, or other obligations, always stopping her. However, when the boy had confirmed he had nothing waiting for him, her voice had come out from her mouth before she even had time to think.

He had hesitated, understandably, however she had no intention of allowing the boy she had come to see as a real family ever be left alone to fend for himself.

It didn't matter whether the boy was capable of taking care of himself. What mattered was that the boy would always have someone to fall back on, someone to support him. She didn't need to be a god to understand that the boy _needed a family._

To her utter relief, the boy had taken the offer. She still sensed some hesitation, as if he wanted to avoid hoisting whatever burden he carried with him on her and her familia… but she didn't care for that. She knew for a fact that neither did her familia. If Hestia was there, she would be the first to chastise the boy for ever thinking that he needed to carry everything on his own.

So she wasted no time, she had the boy take a seat and had him take off his coat, scarf, and shirt. She removed her work gloves in turn.

With the boy's back exposed, she had pricked her finger and allowed her blood to flow. Having done the procedure countless times before, she had been able to finish the procedure fast as expected.

Of course, the _content of the boy's status was another thing entirely._ To say she was shocked would have been an understatement.

"…A forge. That world filled with blades… yes, it felt like a forge."

She thought back on the vivid dream. She had been a goddess who had descended from Heaven, yet what she saw was even more otherworldly.

The gyrating gears. The smoldering embers. The smog. The countless amount of steel that pierced the earth. It truly felt like a forge of smith that had spent their entire life dedicated to the craft.

Her mind went back to the figure standing on the hill and briefly wondered if Shirou and the man were connected… but she shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.

The man on the hill and the child of her familia _were different_. That man couldn't be Shirou, _shouldn't_ be Shirou. She wouldn't allow Shirou to become that man, _at least not ever again_.

"Hmmm…"

She closed her eyes and concentrated, allowing herself to feel the connection she had with her children. With the amount of children she had in her familia, it was usually difficult to isolate a single one…

Though that wasn't true for Shirou Emiya.

Unlike everyone else, her connection with him felt… more defined, more pronounced. It was like having a roaring flame inside her body. It told her that the boy was still there, alive and well.

"He's fine… yes, he won't disappear…"

Just for a moment, she felt like the boy's existence would fade and disappear like the man in her dream.

She felt the strong need to find the boy just to be sure but she stopped herself.

"Alright… I need to stop this. There's work to be done."

The day had yet to start and she was already a mess. She splashed her face one more time before leaving the bathroom and finally wearing clothes.

She made sure to check that her eyepatch was firmly placed on her face.

"Okay, looks like everything is in order."

She looked in the mirror and dried her hair. When she had been satisfied with the state of her appearance, she finally left the room.

"Those swords however…"

Despite wanting to move on from the dream however, there was still one thing that kept it lingering in her mind.

There were countless swords that she saw in her dream. All of which she could easily tell were powerful in their own right… but what captivated her more than anything else was the pair of black and white swords that the man on the hill held firmly in his hands.

As a blacksmith, those blades fascinated her like no other.

"Hmmm…. I wonder…"

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[The Guild – Emiya]==**

I walked through the northwest main street, casually looking at the surroundings. The cold morning breeze made me rather glad to have the scarf on my neck.

The city of Orario was usually lively, no matter what time of the day it was, however there was a brief period in the early morning where peace and quiet prevailed.

There were people cleaning the front of their residences, shopkeepers setting up their wares, and adventurers walking towards the dungeon. The city itself seemed to be on the brink of awakening as the magic stone lamps that illuminated the street gradually all closed.

I was greeted a few times as I walked and I gave a simple nod in response. Most of the shopkeepers knew me, as I tended to buy ingredients within this area. Hestia was also rather well known here, having accompanied me several times before.

"…"

I felt a presence or rather, I felt like someone was intensely looking at me. I couldn't sense any hostility from it, however the unbridled amount of curiosity that I could feel from the gaze was slightly unnerving.

I was tempted to look around, to search for the source of the gaze but I opted to ignore it outright. It wasn't the first time I've felt it nor do I think it would be stopping anytime soon.

Hephaestus had been severe with her warnings after giving me her grace so I exercised a fair bit more of caution. It seemed something about my status had greatly disturbed her, something about possessing _'rare skills'_ and gods being idiots.

The implication was lost on me, though I took her warning to heart.

"Looks like I'm here…"

I reached the guild and immediately headed to the reception desk. Unlike the quiet streets, the guild was bustling with activity. There were adventurers gathering together, some of them sat on the green leather couches near the desk, discussing what seemed to be the formation they'd be taking for the middle floors.

I noted the small figure beside them, a hooded figure that was carrying an oversized bag. The girl seemed to be detached, completely excluded from the discussion, choosing to stay on the sidelines quietly.

"Oh… Emiya-san, was there a delivery today?"

I stopped my inspection of the supporter girl and turned towards the source of the voice.

Behind the wooden desk stood a brown haired girl with emerald eyes. Unlike the others, she had pointed ears, a mark of her heritage as a half-elf. She wore the standard guild uniform and exuded an air of professionalism.

Eina Tulle. A guild receptionist and adviser.

From what I knew, she was rather popular among both the adventurers and the members of the guild.

"Tulle-san. Good morning. I'm afraid I'm not here to—"

"Emiya-san? Is that Emiya-san?! Is there some kind of event? Are you cooking again!? "

Before I was able to correct Tulle, another person had suddenly pitched in. This time, it was a human with pink hair and eyes.

Unceremoniously dropping the paperwork she was carrying to the nearest table, she quickly appeared next to Tulle and slammed her hands on the desk. Her face carried a grave expression and I could swear that for a moment, her eyes seemed bloodshot.

If I recalled correctly, her name was Mischa Flott, another guild receptionist and good friend of Tulle.

Her reaction was rather extreme but I had indeed cooked for the guild some time ago. There had been a party for the members and a mishap with the food delivery had occurred. I extended my help as a show of good faith from the Hephaestus Familia and made some food with ingredients that were readily available.

They had accepted my offer, not wanting to ruin the party. There wasn't really any high expectations but that seemed to change after the first bite…

There was quite a commotion after that. Mischa Flott seemed to wage some kind of war with the rest of the members of the guild while Eina Tulle was simply smiling off into the distance with unfocused eyes.

Needless to say, my name had become quite well known in the guild after that little event.

"What?! Emiya-san is cooking for us again?"

"Dibs on the Char Siu!"

"You…! You can't just… no… Dibs on every meat dish then!"

"Wait you idiot! You can't just lay claim on every meat based dish!"

As if an alarm had been sounded, the energy level and tension behind the reception desk seemed to increase tenfold. Within a second of Mischa Flott's declaration, a war over who could claim my imaginary and non-existent dishes, that I had absolutely no plans on making, had ensued.

Friends turned on each other. Trust and respect were thrown to the side. The calm and family like atmosphere of the guild suddenly disappeared as people succumbed to the sin of gluttony.

I sincerely worried about what kind of food was served in this building. No, where these people even fed properly to begin with? I was beginning to seriously suspect that whoever managed the guild and its members was violating several basic rights.

"Everyone… **_get back to work._** "

Before any blood could be shed however, a voice cold enough to freeze the first ten floors of Babel had come to the rescue. It seemed to trigger the basic survival instincts of everyone guild member as they had scrambled to get back to whatever task they were doing.

A true hero, this girl was.

" _*Ehem*…_ So Emiya-san, if you aren't here for a delivery…"

I had often been the one responsible to deliver some supplies and equipment that the guild would order from the Hephaestus Familia so Tulle's confusion was understandable.

Best to give a prompt answer before another food crazed guild member decides to pitch in.

"Right, I'd like to register with the guild as an adventurer."

""Eh…?""

Both female receptionist seemed to have been confused by my statement.

Horror dawned on Flott's face after understanding what I meant.

"Wait… Emiya-san. Do you mean… you want to go to the dungeon?! That's too dangerous! You're too young! If something were to happen to you, our cook— ow, ow, ow! Eii-nyaaaa, dyat huuurts!"

Flott's impassioned reaction was quickly stopped by Tulle pinching her cheek. Flott's eyes looked to me for help but having experienced this countless times with Hestia, it had no effect on me.

"Emiya-san… does this mean that…?"

I instead focused on Tulle, who seemed to have a hopeful expression. She had learned of my circumstances sometime before due to Hestia being overly worried about me and checking on every single person I've come to encounter.

Ever since then, Tulle had been hoping for me to join a familia.

It seemed she was the type that naturally cared for others, even if they were strangers.

"Yes. I've officially joined the Hephaestus Familia."

"I see… that's great Emiya-san!"

The utter delight in her voice made me decide to ignore the fact that she was still stretching out Flott's cheek with her hand.

The pink haired girl was already in tears and was still looking my way for help.

I still ignored her.

"Thank you. I'd also like to obtain some information regarding the dungeon if possible."

"Understood. I'll have the paperwork prepared. An adviser is usually assigned to aide an adventurer with regards to learning what they need to survive the dungeon so there's no need to worry about looking for information. Is there a particular category you'd like to focus on? The location of certain precious metals and minerals perhaps?"

"I want to know everything. I want you to tell me anything you can possibly tell me about the dungeon. The monster, the loot, the layout, the history, anything information that can be used even remotely would be appreciated."

Knowing was half the battle. Information was the key to victory and more importantly, survival.

The two receptionist regarded me with a strange look of surprise before Tulle had given me a small smile of approval.

"Understood. From the basics to the most obscure bits of information, as representatives of the guild, we shall give you everything to know about the dungeon and the tower that sits on top of it."

I nodded in confirmation and with a bow, Tulle left the desk to fetch some papers while dragging Flott along by the cheek.

It seems that my 'adventure' would being soon.

Unlike every other adventurer however, I felt sense of unease at what was to come.

 _After all, the gaze locked unto me had only intensified._

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Northwest Branch - Hestia]==**

It was a mad dash for the Northwest branch of the Hephaestus Familia Shop.

She had bumped into various people and objects but her mind had been so completely focused on getting to her destination that she had filtered out everything else.

This morning, she had woken up early to take a look at the Abandoned Church where she had found Shirou.

In the past six months, she had taken it upon herself to personally find any information that would help them recover Shirou's memory and possibly return him to his home, however progress had been non-existent.

Today though, she felt a strong sense of foreboding and decided to take another look at the abandoned church. Unfortunately, the only thing that she had found today was a hidden door that lead to an abandoned room near the altar and nothing else.

Deciding that to eat before continuing with investigations, she had gone home to find an empty house. Both Shirou and Hephaestus apparently deciding to leave early.

Checking Shirou's room out of curiosity, she had found a stack of papers on his desk.

They were applications for tools, equipment, and _a workshop for the Hephaestus Familia._

Immediately understanding the implication, she grabbed the papers, locked the house, and ran barefoot to her destination.

"HEPHAESTUUUUUUUUSS!"

Skillfully navigating her way through the shop interior, the adventurers, and the merchandise, she screamed out and sent a flying kick to the wooden door.

The door stood no chance in the face of her might, allowing her entrance to the office of her closest goddess friend who simply let out a sigh in response.

"Hestia. The door. _There's a knob on the thing for a reason."_

"That doesn't matter right now! This… this! Does this mean that…?!"

She leaped and slammed the paper down on Hephaestus' desk, completely covering the paper that her friend was writing on.

"Ah… so you saw it. Yes... Shirou's decided to join my familia."

Hephaestus answered with a proud smile.

There was a moment of silence as the bangs of Hestia's hair obscured her eyes.

Her body started to tremble, as she clenched both her fists.

She took a few steps back before taking a deep breath…

"Yes! Finally! He's finally decided to join your familia!"

… then proceeded to jump for joy.

Hephaestus, despite having her work rudely interrupted, simply chuckled as she looked at large smile on Hestia's face.

It had been six months. They've both been putting in a lot of effort in letting Shirou open up to them. The boy had always been distant, prone to keeping problems to himself, and always preferred to be alone.

To the two of them, Shirou joining the Hephaestus Familia was a major step towards the goal of getting the boy to truly open up and bring down that steel reinforced wall around his heart.

"Wait…! His status…!"

Realizing an even more important matter, Hestia nervously asked her friend. Since they discovered that Shirou was capable of magic despite not having sacred text, they've both been extremely curious as to what kind of status the boy would display.

Hephaestus grimaced and took a piece of paper. She picked up her quill and wrote what she saw on the sacred text.

The status of an adventurer was very sensitive information and the act of revealing it to another, especially to someone that wasn't technically part of the familia was severely frowned upon… however Hestia had the right to know more than anyone else.

Hephaestus flipped the paper face down and slid it across the table towards Hestia.

"I'll make this clear. _Do not speak of this to anyone and keep absolutely quiet when you see it."_

Hestia nodded quickly and slowly reached out to take the paper.

Filled with anticipation, she took a look…

"… Eh?"

She stared at the paper again and then looked at Hephaestus, then at the paper, then back to Hephaestus.

Her stare was demanding her friend for verbal confirmation. Hephaestus gave a nod of understanding.

"Yes… there are no mistakes in that."

"I-I see…."

With an audible gulp, she took the piece of paper, carefully crumpled it into a ball, lit the nearby fireplace, threw the paper in, and made sure it was burned to ashes.

She stared at the fireplace, making absolute sure that no trace of the paper was left before looking turning to her friend with a grave expression.

"We can't let them find out… Hephaestus, this far beyond than what we expected!"

"I know. His unidentifiable [Magic] aside... there's the issue with his [true name] and his [skills]."

"Three [Rare Skills] _and no [true name]_. I can't even imagine the chaos that would ensue if the other gods find out about it!"

"That's why this information _does not leave the room_. **Do I make myself clear?"**

Magic and Skills were already rare to begin with. For the former, some adventurers could live their whole lives never discovering any. For the latter, there were at least [Developmental Skills] that could be learned if they were somehow unfortunate enough to be unable to learn [Common Skills].

The [True Name] on the other hand simply referred to the name that appeared on the sacred text. The text identifies the _original name_ of the person, disregarding any title or official name changes that had occurred in their lifetime.

That particular aspect usually had no bearing but this was a completely different case.

 _For someone to not have a true name was completely unprecedented._

For an adventurer to have an unknown [Magic], three [Rare Skills], and no [True Name]… to say that the boy's life would be in grave peril would be an understatement if the information ever became public.

He'd be hunted down. He'd be the center of attention of every deity in Orario and would be torn apart in every direction by their whims.

That was in no way an exaggeration.

"Hestia. There's something I need to discuss with you…"

She was broken out of her morbid delusions after she saw the serious look on her friend's face.

Having just been shown a truly shocking piece of information, she wasn't entirely sure her heart could take anymore.

"...Is it also about Shirou?"

"Yes… about Shirou and a certain dream…"

In the future, Hestia would often recall this day as the start of everything that followed.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Status - "Shirou Emiya"]==**

 **Name** : [-]

 **Level:** 1

Strength: I 0  
Endurance: I 0  
Dexterity: I 0  
Agility: I 0  
Magic: I 0

 **Magic:**  
[*************]

 **Skills:**

[Hero of Wrought-Iron]

[Heros Arcus - Hero of the Bow]

[Iustitae Regula - Symbol of Justice]

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **A/N:** To confirm, yes, Emiya should still posses most of the stats he has when he had been a servant in the mooncell. Of course, that isn't readily reflected on the status, since yes it doesn't take into account previous experience, only the experience that's recorded after the [Grace] is granted.

Technically, _technically,_ there's a way to logically explain letting [No Name] display his servant stats right on his sacred text at the beginning. It wouldn't even be a stretch to make it believable... however the rare skills and lack of a [true name] was already more than enough to plunge both Hephaestus and Hestia into despair and worry so I decided not to go for it.

The rare skills refer to his nature as a heroic spirit, his servant class, and the nature of his existence respectively. Those that played Fate/Extra will be easily able to understand the first and last one. For those that haven't played the game, check the ever lovely wiki. That or play the game, which i highly suggest.

For now, thank you once again for all the support! Leave a review if you've got the time!

See you again next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Brain: *orders mouth to chug coffee*_  
 _Brain: Okay eyes, tell me what you see._

 _Eyes: We got a hundred reviews._

 _Brain: *commands the head to nod*_

 _Brain: Fine... Get a chapter out!_  
 _Eyes: B-but sir, we were supposed to release a chapter for Beyond the Answer today!_

 _Brain: Shut it! It still hasn't passed the quality checks! That chapter won't see the light of day until it meets the standard!_  
 _Eyes: It's already-_

 _Brain: We're rewriting iiiiiit and that's finaaaaal. Hands, put out a chapter for Tanyoken**!  
**Put the title of the fic in google trans and put it into japanese (probably not accurate at all ahahah). Then I just took parts of the word to form the nickname of the long title. So I shall now refer to this story as Tanyoken to make it easier._

* * *

Hey, hey! The cat is back with the first chapter for the very first arc of Tanyoken!(Fic nickname under trial use)

So a 100 reviews, 240 faves, and almost 300 follows in two weeks. Well damn, that's bloody insane... Welp, if it's gonna be big, might as well go for broke I say!  
Hence, spread this fic to the farthest corners of the universe! Tv tropes, reddit, yahoo answers, geocities, the comment section of your fav h-doujin site! Heck, print every chapter out and smack it in your lit teacher's face! Hardbound the thing and throw at your legal guardian, siblings, and friends!

Jokes aside, thank you so much for all the support! For the record, I absolutely love long reviews so don't be afraid to slap me some good walls of text (I already exchange walls of text with some of you after all).

Anyway, back to this chapter. As promised, we're getting just a tiiiiny bit of action here. Unfortunately, it is rather limited, just a glimpse for now since we can't just have No Name jump down and kick the goliath's ass no matter how badly I want to write that scene. Gotta adhere to the pacing i've set after all.

I'll have to ask people to give out criticisms on what little battle scenes are here, since in comparison to my narrative (which has improved enough that I don't really get complaints anymore) and my dialogue (which i've always been rather comfortable writing), battle scenes have always been the thing that I come up short in. (Oddly enough the first legitimate complaint I've seen in a review is a negative reaction on my use of onomatopoeia, certainly wasn't expecting that lol)

Ah right, a brief description of the rare skills No Name has is there, as well as some pre-emptive answers to questions that may form in your heads after reading through the chapter.

Once again, still barely any extra time so still haven't replied to most of the reviews. I promise I will... eventually! Rest assured that I read and appreciate every single one!

 **By the way, [Locking] and [Sealing] of an adventurer's status are cannon stuff that were explored in Volume 8. V7 does mention the sealing of a status very briefly as well however. Also, [meder] is Danmachi's meter.**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter was made with a combination of coffee, sugar, and several hours of my sleep. Quality should still be up to par... maybe... but that may also be my brain tricking me into sleeping again. *Cue maniacal laughter***

* * *

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Dungeon: 4** **th** **Floor – Emiya]==**

 ** _*SNNNNNKT*_**

The steel blade mercilessly tore through the goblin's body with ease, separating it into two halves. The force of the blow seemed to have dislodged the [Magic Stone] from the goblin's body, making the two halves of its body disappear before it could even hit the ground.

 _My left hand twitched._

I looked around the area. The pathway I was on was rather narrow, only about three meders wide. The light blue walls that the floor had felt oddly manmade and the convenient light provided by the crystals on the ceiling and walls gave an eerie impression.

For a dungeon, it was far too accommodating.

Of course, that was likely intentional to draw more people in.

Confirming that nothing else was going to be jumping out at me, I walked towards the magic stone. It was only the size of a fingernail but the small purplish-red glow it emitted was enough me for to locate it easily.

I quickly deposited it into a small bag attached to my waist before moving on.

The bag was issued along with the breastplate and short sword that I was holding in my right hand. The quality of the equipment was appropriate, especially considering the materials used in their creation, though I personally find them severely lacking.

The monsters may be weak at the moment but the deeper floors weren't going to be as forgiving.

I'll have to make sure to set a plan on procuring materials to make my own as soon as possible.

Just a moment ago, I was greeted by four goblins shortly after coming down the stairs to the fourth floor. It only took me a few seconds to dispose of the welcoming party.

Tulle had been insistently reminding me to be cautious regardless of the fact that the monsters were supposed to be weak in the upper floors but they were even far weaker than what I had expected.

"The fourth floor… from what Tulle had said, new monster types appear on the 6th and beyond. Considering the threat level of monsters here, it's probably safe to descend further."

Despite the end of the battle, I chose not to sheathe the sword in my hand. The amount of encounters I've had with monsters have been increasing since I've descended and it'll only be a matter of time before more appear.

The monsters were weak but they were far more numerous, more tenacious, and more ferocious than what Tulle had implied in her lecture.

That fact wasn't the full reason why I was being cautious however.

What made me cautious was _the very dungeon itself._

 **The dungeon was alive.**

When Tulle had told me those words, I wasn't able to fully understand the implication, however now… now I could fully appreciate its meaning.

The second I entered the first underground floor of the tower of babel, the entrance to the dungeon, _I already sensed a presence._ One so vivid and so prominent that I had been overwhelmed for a moment.

My first thought was that a powerful monster had come to the upper floors and felt the instinctive desire to search and destroy it… but that idea was immediately discarded when I actually stepped inside the first floor and came to a realization.

The massive presence I was feeling wasn't from some stray monster on the upper floors… _It was the presence of the dungeon's itself._

The floor, the walls, the ceiling, every monster that dwelled inside, _everything_ inside the dungeon aside from the adventurers that trekked within… I could feel _the same_ presence lingering in them.

It was like the dungeon was in and of itself, a gigantic monster. In fact, walking inside the dungeon felt like walking into its stomach. Every resource it offered from the magic crystals to the dropped items felt like some kind of lure to entice its prey.

It felt like death itself was watching in every corner, gazing at the foolish and the ignorant, waiting patiently for their demise to come so it can start devouring them.

It took me a few moments to adjust to simply _being inside it._

When I did, I proceeded to explore and confirm the information that Tulle had given me, slaying monsters I encountered, avoiding any encounters with other adventurers. Though I adapted quickly enough, things began to change.

The more monsters I slayed, the more floors I went through, the more time I spent inside… the more the dungeon started to turn its attention towards me.

 _I felt a gaze._

I could feel a gaze from every direction, as if eyes had sprouted out from every inch of the paths I traversed.

It was different from the desire filled gaze I would feel in Orario, the gaze I felt inside the dungeon was filled with hostility and malice. _Like it was looking at some kind of aberration that should be destroyed._

The amount of monsters I've encountered have noticeable increased since then, something I could only consider as the dungeon's way of showing its reservations about my presence.

The dungeon was alive. It was truly a living being… _and I've somehow become the target for its hostility._

I had no inkling as to why. At the very least, Tulle had made no mention of something like this occurring. Considering the girl's diligence, I couldn't process the idea that she had simply forgotten to mention such a crucial detail.

 ***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***

 ***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***

I heard a sound of cracking earth and turned to look at the source.

There were unnatural tears forming on the wall. I could immediately identify the heads of the goblins and kobolds pushing their way through the openings.

It seemed like I was bearing witness to the [birth] of monsters.

It took a few moments for the monsters to come out of the wall and land on the ground.

There were four goblins, two kobolds, and two dungeon lizards, all staring at me with hostility.

I tightened my grip on the steel sword in my right hand and stood firm.

 _My left hand involuntary clenched, grasping at the empty air._

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I raise my sword and met the attack.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Northwest Store Branch – Hephaestus]==**

"It was neither locked nor sealed like we thought. He legitimately had never been granted Falna before."

Hephaestus let out a sigh as she reached for the cup of tea on her desk. The tea had been prepared by Hestia a few moments ago, something that the well-endowed goddess likely learned from Shirou. The quality was good, though it paled in comparison to Shirou's work.

She silently expressed her gratitude to her newest child. He'd been a positive influence on her lazy friend. Though she often scolded Hestia for not doing any kind of work, she was still thankful for her dedication in taking care of Shirou when he was first found.

Considering the amount of work she had to deal with, she barely had time to take care of the boy herself.

"I see… so he really didn't have a familia from before…"

Hestia replied as she took a bite on the potato croquette she had bought just outside the store. There was an entire bag placed on the table, a testament to both her friend's gluttony and bad eating habits.

She'd make sure to talk to Shirou about Hestia's eating habits later.

"Yes. Though that brings far more questions than answers."

The [Grace] given by gods were special. They allowed for mortals to obtain more power, to grow beyond their natural limitations, and grant them skills and magic.

It was due to this that the two of them had initially believed that the Shirou already had a familia but had his Sacred Text [Locked] and [Sealed].

[Lock] referred to the act of concealing the sacred text to avoid others, particularly those outside of the familia, from viewing sensitive information. This was what allowed amazons to keep donning 'minimal' attires without the need for physically concealing their sacred text. It was a very basic means of protecting their children.

[Seal] on the other hand referred to having someone's status suspended temporarily. It was usually the result of having the god responsible for granting their [grace] being sent back to Tenkai. Though cases like these were indeed rare, it has occurred several times before.

"So we're back to having no explanation about where Shirou got his magic…"

Hestia let out a groan before stuffing her face with more potato croquettes.

Aside from Shirou's magic, the boy had also displayed unsettling levels of strength before he had even been granted [Grace] and he held a strange sort of presence that neither of them could accurately describe.

Despite that however, they were at least sure that he was of the human race, and the human race weren't the type to be capable of learning magic on their own accord outside of being granted the favor of spirits or elementals. It would have been infinitely easier had the boy been an elf or fairy of sort, however that was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"Gaaaahhh! No point thinking about it. We're not gonna get an answer unless we find more information. Let's change the subject, what about the dream you had?"

"No idea so far. I've had taken in many children but this was the first time I've experienced such a thing…"

A dream of a fantastical world.

It was so vivid that even now she was able to recall every bit of detail it held.

She only needed to close her eyes and she'd be able to see the solemn grave of swords and the man that stood atop the hill. The white and black blades that were firmly held in his hands still catching her attention.

"So you think the man standing on the hill was Shirou?"

"I… I don't know. No, It was him… or something _that he could become_? It's difficult to describe the feeling it gave me when I first saw it. It was like _seeing Shirou but not quite the same Shirou_ we know."

Her heart was in turmoil after having recalled the moment when the man would start to fade and she desperately tried calling for his name.

She could still remember the horror she felt when she realized that the man was going to a place far away, somewhere she'd never be able to reach.

She didn't understand why she felt that way. She didn't know what he was going to face, what battle he was going to fight, or what existence he was going to become. She simply knew that whatever lay at the end of the path he followed, _it would only bring him despair._

"Hephaestus!"

"Hmm…?"

She felt Hestia's hand touching her own. Her friend's eyes were filled with concern, her usually bright and expressive face assuming a look of worry.

"… Sorry, it looks like I was out of it for a moment there. I'm okay Hestia."

She gave a small smile towards her friend. Hestia lingered in the same position for a moment, discerning whether she was actually telling the truth, before relenting and going back to eating potato croquettes.

A bout of silence filled the room as she took some time to compose herself.

"Looks like we've got a lot of mysteries to be solved…"

She let out a small sigh as she mused about their peculiar situation. She took the stack of paper that Hestia had placed on her desk then began signing them.

They were the forms that would officially allow Shirou obtain his own set of tools and gain access to a small workshop of his own. She'd have to run the papers by Tsubaki later.

"Ah."

A small sound came out of her mouth as she came to an important realization.

"What is it? Are you okay!?"

Hestia immediately assumed the worst case scenario and launched herself to Hephaestus' side to check on her condition.

"No… I mean, yes. I'm fine. I just realized that I haven't told anyone in the familia that Shirou's officially joined us…"

She sighed for the umpteenth time. Ever since the dream she had this morning, she's been a mess. She hadn't even been able to do half the amount of work she was usually able to do.

She closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose at the growing frustration she had with herself. Regardless of the fact that she was faced with one odd situation after another, she couldn't allow that to be an excuse to be falling behind her work.

"What?"

"An announcement. I mean I haven't been able to announce Shirou joining. I usually make one to the entire familia anytime someone new joins. We're a rather large familia so there's also a tour of our facilities and an orientation… which also seems to have escaped my mind."

"Emiya's… joined us?!"

"Yes Hestia, I'm quite sure that's the first thing that—…Tsubaki?"

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of a smith whose skill was only second to hers.

Tsubaki Collbrande, a Level 5 adventurer that has already earned the distinction of [Master Smith], the captain of her familia, was standing in front of the door with a shocked face.

Similar to Shirou, the woman had a unique appearance. She had long black wavy hair that went down to her waist. She wore a red hakama for her lower body but wore nothing on top but a sarashi over her well-endowed chest. As a result, quite a bit of her brown skin was exposed, though the person herself didn't seem to care about this fact.

"Hephaestus-sama. I want you to clarify this, did Emiya really decide to officially join our familia?!"

Excitement and expectation clear in the girl's red eyes, Tsubaki approached her table with the speed that only a level 5 could manage and drew her face closer to Hephaestus.

"Haaaah… yes, Tsubaki. I've given Shirou my grace last night. As you have just heard, I'll make an official announcement soon. We'll discuss the details for his official welcoming later. For now, I need you to look at these—"

"These are applications for his workshop and tools right?! I'll take care of it! I'll take care of the announcement too so you don't need to bother with that!"

Tsubaki didn't bother hiding her elation as she quickly took the papers and stormed off outside Hephaestus' office, likely to make a ruckus with the other members.

Among the members of her familia, Tsubaki and a certain Welf Crozzo were the only ones that were able to somehow get past the wall and succeeded in forging a sort of friendship with Shirou. Though the relationship between the three was still rather strange.

Tsubaki was also the most vocal in expressing her desire to have Shirou join the familia, mostly due to the talent the boy showed with the craft, his affinity with steel in general, and the fact that Shirou had already successfully tamed pretty much everyone with his cooking skills.

In the depths of her heart, Hephaestus sent a solemn apology to the boy. Tsubaki was likely going to make a large gathering to welcome him and would most likely insist on barging in the boy's future workshop.

At the same time, she was also relieved at Tsubaki's actions. At the very least, she could be assured that her children would make sure that the boy would have company even when she's too busy at work.

"… Looks like Shirou's going to have to deal with a lot when he gets back. Where is he right now anyway?"

After the storm that was Tsubaki Collbrande, the level of energy in the room dropped by several notches. Hestia had taken to lounging around with her bag of potato croquettes while Hephaestus had begun organizing the documents that had been put into disorder.

"Considering the time, he's likely entered the dungeon already."

It was already well past noon. Shirou had gone to the guild before sunrise so he had probably already embarked on his first dungeon run.

"Alright, I really do need to get this stack of paperwork done with so—"

"WHAT!?"

Hestia, with a speed that only an overly concerned family member could ever hope to achieve, teleported from her seat to slam her hands on Hephaestus' desk and scatter the paperwork that Hephaestus had been organizing.

"What do you mean he's already gone in to the dungeon?! Is Shirou even prepared?! Even if he does have rare skills and magic, that still doesn't mean he—"

Hephaestus just started tuning out her friend's voice and focus on re-organizing the paperwork. Though she perfectly understood her friend's concern, she didn't feel any need to be worried.

She closed her eyes again and felt the burning flame that represented her connection with the boy.

That flame gave her confidence. It told her that even without rare skills or magic, the boy would come back safely without a scratch.

There were still a lot of questions to be answered but for now, she would choose to keep believing in the boy's ability.

Unfortunately, convincing her friend of the same thing was going to be an arduous task.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Dungeon: 4** **th** **Floor – Emiya]==**

"That should be the last of it…"

I had already taken down the group of newly born monsters that had attacked, and several other waves of monsters that I had encountered while exploring the floor.

I took out the magic stone from the large lizard and its body dissipated into the air. It was still strange to see such a large mass disintegrating into nothing. The sight would always make me wonder exactly what monster _really are._

"The stairs to the fifth floor should be near..."

Moving at an even pace I've made sure to take longer routes on narrow passages that most adventurers avoided due to the danger it possessed. The pressure I've felt from the dungeon was still growing stronger and I had no intention to involve any new adventurer with the horde of monsters that seemed to be so affectionate with me.

"A dead-end huh?"

I had already memorized the map available to this floor and was certain that this path wasn't closed off.

I could easily see that the wall blocking the path was strange. At least I could conclude that, based on the contour of the walls, this path wasn't a natural dead-end.

Which only meant one thing.

"So the dungeon also resorts to these kinds of things…"

Behind me, the narrow path was soon filled with kobolds. At least a dozen of the dog-headed monster were staring me down, cautiously approaching me.

I didn't bother waiting for them to attack.

"GYAAAAUUUUUUUU!"

Swung in a wide horizontal arc, the steel sword sliced through three kobolds at the same time.

I expected the kobolds to mindlessly charge straight at me like before but this time, _they used the walls of the pathway to attack me in different directions._ Front, left, right, and up above, the kobolds seemed to have launched _a coordinated assault_.

I leaned back slightly and pushed my back against the wall to avoid the simultaneous attack from the sides, swiftly cutting both apart, before kicking the one attacking at the front hard enough to kill it.

"Gyau-hmf..!"

I grabbed the kobold that was attacking from above and threw it into the group of kobolds that were gathered.

I then charged at the group of kobolds and began tearing through each one of them, not giving them the chance to move nor attack in the first place.

 _Slow_. I felt slow. It felt like I should've been able to take down the kobold horde far faster than I was able to.

"It's… Empty."

Stabbing the very last kobold through the head, I finally looked closely at my left hand.

 _My left hand felt too empty._

Ever since I've started slaying monsters, my left hand had been grasping at empty air, as if searching for something to hold onto.

Looking at sword held in my right hand, I finally understood.

"Trace…."

Before the thought could even register in my head, my mouth had already started speaking those two familiar words on sheer instinct. All it took was the notion of 'needing a weapon'.

"…On!"

I felt a burning sensation from inside me and…

 _…For a moment, I saw a world filled with many, many swords. However, they were all far beyond my reach. I feel like I could call them forth but I doubted that any of them would heed my call now._

 _So, on the barren land that held no life, I focused on those swords that I could grasp. There were many different blades of common origin but I reached out to the short sword made of steel._

 _I raised my left hand to reach out to it, grasping its hilt firmly, then pulled it out…_

… The same short sword made of steel that I had been wielding with my right had materialized on my left hand.

I held both the swords firmly, slowly growing accustomed to feeling of wielding steel in both hands.

 ***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK**CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***

 ***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK**CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***

 ***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK**CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***

 ***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK**CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***

 ***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK**CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***

Right as I created a copy of the short sword, I felt a small tremor. I felt the presence of the entire dungeon shifted slightly and an even greater pressure bore down on my body as cracks appeared in every wall, floor, and ceiling that surrounded me.

Various monsters appeared in every direction, over two dozen goblins, kobolds, and lizards starting at me with a dangerous crimson glow in their eyes.

However they weren't the only ones that had been born.

"…. War Shadows."

Lingering at the back of the monster army were strange humanoid black creature with three claws on each arm. They were said to be the most dangerous monster of the 6th floor.

They were different, all of them. These monsters didn't mindlessly charge in to attack me. They simply stood there, waiting for me to move. What's more was the sheer amount of unbridled rage and hate I could feel from their eyes.

Faced with such a situation, I neither felt any hint of fear or tension.

Holding the two blades gave me a strange sense of comfort.

I couldn't help but be calm in the face of an army of monsters that would most likely kill any new adventurer with ease.

What's more was that I felt like I was about to grasp something important. So I raised both blades and decided to allow my instincts to take over.

The slight movement I made sent every monster into a flurry of rage.

What came next was a torrential rain of ferocity.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Rare Skill Definition]==**

Didn't have enough time to include this last chapter so here's some info on each rare skill.  
Yes, the his magic section _is_ UBW. There isn't anything else that it can be.

The first two skills are designed to allow No Name to utilize his skills as a servant and heroic spirit in the world of Danmachi.

The last skill is a tad bit different.

 **[Hero of Wrought-Iron]**

\- Grants No Name his personal skills: Magecraft, Clairvoryance, and Eye of the Mind (False)

 **[Hero of the Bow]**

\- Grants No Name his archer class abilities: Magic Resistance and Independent Action

 **[Symbol of Justice]**

\- The symbol of the man that personified the very concept of an 'ally of justice'.

\- Allows the bearer of the skill to be recognized as a symbol of justice.

More details and explanation on this stuff at a later date of course.

 **==[Author's Corner]==**

Will our beloved character survive the next chapter!? _Of course he will!_ He ain't gonna die from an upper floor monster horde of all thiiings.

As mentioned, I briefly entertained the thought of actually making him descend far, far lower that this... but that would completely go against No Name's nature as someone that prefers to prepare and plan in advance to handle threats. There's also the fact that we he's an amnesiac, which has the very unfortunate side effect of having to relearn even his own combat style.

Hence, this chapter was born. Goblin and Kobold rushes all day everyday! Goblin and kobold rushes to help No Name remember his dual-wielding awesomeness!

So how did it go? Did it make for a believable development for No name to remember part of his combat style?

Once again, thank you for reading, faving, reviewing, and following!  
Leave a review if you've got the time!

See you next chapter!

 ***Dies***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there. Since long A/Ns seem to really be disliked, let's keep this as short as possible.

First, apologies for the severe delay. Quite a few rewrites happened but what really delayed things was real life deciding to be annoying again.  
Due to certain stuff happening, doing overtime at work has become a necessity for me so time and energy for writing and other hobbies have been scarce.

Second, thank you for all the support! We've broken the 1k mark for both favs and follows!

Third, got barely passing grades on my fight scenes. That's already an improvement in my book. Another fight scene in this chapter, tell me what you think about this one as well.

Fourth, someone put forth the idea of setting up a forum. Yay or nah?

Finally, still haven't responded to a lot of you. Apologies again. I want to, I really, really want to…

Okay… that's done. Let's get right into it!

 **Disclaimer: This one's a bit short, sorry, best I can get out right now. It's a transitional chapter and I wanted to get it done without anymore delay. I'll be trying to get back to the former pace. Be making it up to you in future updates, promise.**

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[The Tower of Babel – Freya]==**

It was the makings of a tragedy.

A story of a dashing young boy, one that held a future far brighter than anyone else, meeting his end due to a cruel twist of fate.

The boy had been effectively cornered. Behind him were over a dozen kobolds that were clearly intent on tearing him apart.

He had done well, far beyond what was expected of one who had only become an adventurer the night before. He showed enough talent, enough skill, to even go down as far as the fourth floor in his very first time in the dungeon.

He had easily dealt with the monsters he had faced, and though a group of three or four were nothing to the boy, facing such a number of monsters at the same time, in such a disadvantageous position, armed with nothing more than paltry beginner equipment... death was essentially inevitable.

The boy should have faced his end. He should have been overwhelmed with the sheer number of enemies, his body torn limb from limb, and devoured until none of him was left.

Yet her charming silver eyes saw _anything but_.

What she witnessed on the surface of the [God's Mirror] wasn't a tragedy but the start of what could only be _an Epic in the making._

To say she was excited was massive understatement.

"….Ah!"

Shivers went down her spine as the boy disposed of the kobolds that had been attempting to swarm him from all directions.

It was an act that essentially every single one of her familia was capable of doing… yet it was so captivating to see when it came from the boy.

What's more, for every strike the boy did, for every kobold he cleaved in to two, at every passing moment, the boy's soul grew brighter, more pronounced, more defined.

No… her heart, her instincts were telling her that it was better to consider it as the boy's soul _regaining the brilliance it once had._

Hence, both hope and expectation started to build inside her heart. A beautiful smile adorned her face as she imagined the precious memory of their first meeting.

Her instincts as a god, one that granted her a level of foresight, told her that something momentous was about to take place.

 _Was this it?_

 _Was she going to finally see it once again?_

Such thoughts kept repeated in her head as the seconds started feeling like an eternity. Impatience started to well up inside her as she felt the climax of the show about to be reached.

The beautiful world of blades. A world of fantasy that went beyond anyone's imagination. Something even a deity like her had never seen nor experienced.

It was one of her dearest wishes to see it once again.

 **[Trace… ]**

"…!"

Her eyes widened and she stood up from her seat.

The boy spoke words of power, a chant, in the midst of battle.

However, it wasn't the fact that a human being and supposed level 1 adventurer whom had no experience in the dungeon possessing magic that took her by surprise.

 _It was the fact that image of his soul was changing as he spoke those words._

She hurriedly approached [God's Mirror], putting all her focus on the boy's soul.

The boy's soul had always taken on a calming silver color and gave off the impression of looking at a polished piece of steel. His soul was silent yet felt both grand and imposing, something that she'd only ever seen in veteran warriors.

Looking at the boy's soul made her feel like she should honor and respect the boy like he had already accomplished several great feats... but it was still a different from the form she had seen before.

However, right now, before her eyes, she could see the boy's soul **_bathed in flames._**

 _This was it… It's here!_

Her heart was about to leap out from her chest as she her fist were clenched tightly enough to cause pain.

Then the boy let out his voice.

 **[… On!]**

The moment the boy spoke what looked to be the end of his chant, the flames momentarily abated and a shimmer of light revealed a view to another world.

 _The image was unclear, as if the world has yet to be able to fully take form._

Yet her breathe was taken away.

Her hand clutched on her bountiful chest.

Her heart raced, her mind unable to find the words to speak.

"I… This…!"

 **It was beautiful.** Even in its current state, it was still truly, _truly_ beautiful.

Her chest tightened as she felt the flames of desire wreaking havoc inside her.

She wanted to see it. She wanted to see the true form of the boy's soul in its full splendor…

…and beyond that, she wanted him.

She wanted him.

 _She wanted him._

 _ **She wanted him.**_

 _ **SHE WANTED HIM.**_

"Shirou… Emiya...!"

Her voice was absolute rapturous as she spoke the boy's name.

Her hands trembled as she brought them to gently grasp the sides of her face. Her desire-filled eyes pointedly stared at the boy's form as he continued his slaughter of the newly born monsters.

She broke into an ecstatic smile.

She smiled as her mind went through everything she would need to do to bring out the true form of the boy's soul.

She smiled at the thought of the boy becoming hers and hers alone.

She smiled, _already knowing what she'll do next._

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Dunegon: 4th Floor: Emiya]==**

My grip on the steel swords tightened as new wave of monsters came in.

Kobolds and goblins from the front, dungeon lizards on the side, and war shadows looming in the back, waiting for an opportunity to strike whenever they found an opening to do so.

Though rough, there was a clear level of coordination being displayed by the army of monsters.

However, right now, my mind had never been so clear.

"GROAAAAAH!" "GUUUAAAAH!"

It was absolute chaos as continued roars and screeches filled the area, no doubt warding off any sane adventurer from ever attempting to draw near.

Their numbers were great but their movements were slow and horribly predictable.

My arms blurred into motion as countless monster lunged with claws propped and fangs drawn...

 ***SLASH* *SNIIIIKT* *SLASH***

... Only to be met with steel for their efforts.

Sounds of tearing flesh were abundant as several bodies flew in the air as I cut everything that approached.

The steel swords I wielded held no mercy, disposing of several monsters in a single strike.

Four goblins and three kobolds were felled in two attacks, then three dungeon lizards following shortly after.

Blood was spilled at every strike, painting the ground and the walls of the dungeon red.

"Groaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

More and more came in and the bodies of monsters had started to pile up on the ground, obstructing both their movement and mine.

Unlike the monsters however, one crucial mistake would lead to an annoying situation.

"...!"

I couldn't allow any more bodies to obstruct the path so I immediately changed tactics.

 ***SMASH* *CLINK* *SHATTER***

Shards of magic stone flew into the air as the bodies of the attacking monsters dissipated completely.

The steel swords drew silver streaks in the air as I hunted down the stones embedded inside the monsters' chest area, making their bodies disintegrate into nothingness.

"… Just a bit more."

I felt like I was about to reach, to regain _something._

Something that had been lost along with my memories.

The feeling of wielding two blades brought me a strong sense of familiarity but even then there was something off.

The shape, the length of the blade, the weight, and the feel of the grip. The swords I should have been _wielding was different._

They were…

 ***CLINK***

Shards of steel flew into the air as I parried the black claw of one of the war shadows.

The dwindling numbers of their army had finally allowed the creatures to mount an assault.

Several glowing red eyes regarded me as their grotesque forms were weaving through the pile of monster corpses, slowly approaching me.

"Groa-"

I stepped forward and slew the remaining goblins and kobolds…

 ***CLINK* *CLANG* *CLINK***

… and was quickly made to defend as a rain of black claws followed.

Elongated tendrils threatened to impale from every direction but I parried every strike while cutting down the arms they were connected to.

The narrow pathways combined with the corpses that littered the ground made dodging rather difficult so meeting the attacks head on was the most optimal choice.

It was a fact that the war shadows seemed to recognize as unlike the other monsters, they decided to keep launching attacks from afar.

A tactic I had every intention in proving ineffective.

 _'Let's end this.'_

There were over a dozen war shadows still left and all had attacked simultaneously.

I charged in regardless, having taken in the position of each monster, the path that their arms and claws were taking, the angle of their attack, and the speed at which they were coming.

In a mere fraction of a second, I grasped the path of least resistance, a small opening that could be exploited.

 ***CLANG* *CLANG***

I felt my bloodied swords creak at each parry but I soldiered on as I leaped forward and immediately cut apart the first three war shadows I could reach.

I intended to continue my charge but the shadows had taken the initiative, dispersing in every direction, surrounding me.

 _'Three behind. Two in front. Four claws on the side.'_

I weaved side to side to dodge the attacks to deal with the frontal assault, launching a counter attack every time I dodged.

I spun around cutting apart the two of shadows trying to take my back then followed with a stab of a sword to the head to take down the third.

Without pause, I prepared to parry the claws coming from the side…

 ***SHATTER***

Only to hear the sound of shattering metal.

Shards of steel scattered in the air as I saw both swords in my hand break apart.

My eyes widened for a moment at the sight but I quickly regained focus at the sight of the remaining war shadows lunging for me, going for the kill.

With my hands empty and the fact that the magecraft I had would do nothing more than make the situation worse, I resorted to the last weapon I had on me.

I resorted to just using my fists.

 ***CRASH***

The sound of shattering metal was quickly followed by the sound of a something hitting the wall hard.

"This works too…"

There was a momentary silence that prevailed in the battlefield as the war shadows actually seemed to stop to show a sense of shock.

I took advantage and threw the broken blades hard enough that they killed a war shadow as they shattered into pieces on impact.

I then picked up nearby corpses of dungeon lizards and proceeded to use them as make shift weapons, bludgeoning the shadows until the tail of the lizard tore off.

'Three left."

I threw the dungeon lizard to the remaining three shadows that quickly dodged the attack.

Taking the opportunity, I stepped in, pulled one of the war shadows towards me and kicked it into the other shadow.

The last one approached and had been able to come dangerously close.

However before it could do anything, my hand had already pierced its chest.

I grasped the magic stone and crushed it, causing the shadow to dissolve.

Just like that, the chaos that seemed so prominent just a few moments ago was gone, replaced by deafening silence.

I remained there for a full minute.

"Nothing…"

I let out a sigh out of disappointment as I tried to understand what it was I was about to regain.

It felt like I lost the sensation the moment my swords had been shattered.

There was a distinct feeling of loss during that one moment, one that was accompanied by a strong sense of failure.

The most frustrating part was not knowing _why_ I felt like that.

"Guess I'm done for now."

Despite the fact that I had originally planned to go far deeper, I decided to withdraw for now.

There were quite a few things I need to consider and the feeling of despondency at seeing my swords shatter killed my motivation.

I proceeded to pick out any magic stones from the leftover corpses before leaving the area.

* * *

Three hours. It had somehow taken me three hours to get back home after the large battle in the fourth floor.

Despite the fact that the dungeon's hostility seemed to somehow lessen after the battle, the rate of encounters with monsters as well as their level ferocity they displayed hadn't changed.

I made sure to take paths less traveled to make sure that no unfortunate incidents would occur since it seemed that quite a bit of adventurers were making their way to the exit.

I'd rather not deal with the annoyance of having a goblin armada mounting an offensive on less experienced adventurers.

"… I'll need to make more preparations on my next dungeon run."

I whispered to myself while as I received quite a few strange looks, mostly ones of pity.

Though I was uninjured, my armor was tattered and I was mostly covered in monster blood. There was also the fact that I didn't have a single weapon on me which probably had people drawing unfortunate conclusions to my situation.

I walked at a brisk pace, keeping an eye out for anyone I knew.

I'd rather not deal with the insanity that would ensue if any of the ones in the Hephaestus Familia, especially a certain one-eyed girl and her goddess, were to see me at the moment. Not to mention how the children of the Loki Familia would react.

Hence, navigating the alleys of the city, I made my way to a place where I would be sure to receive some aid without having it unnecessarily blown out of proportion.

The Hostess of Fertility.

"….. Emiya-san."

Entering from the back of the building, I was immediately greeted by the sight of a female elf holding a pile of dirty plates.

She had short wave blonde hair and long pointed ears, the signature physical feature of her race. She wore a simple green dress with a white apron over it.

Her sharp blue eyes regarded me with a mixture of alarm and worry, though neither fully reflected on her expression.

Ryuu Lion, one of the waitresses of the pub, was stoic and taciturn. A trait I've become increasingly more appreciative of as the months have gone by.

I had actually been hoping for Mia Grand to notice me instead, though this was the best alternative.

"Joined a familia, went into the dungeon... It's a long story."

Her mouth formed a thin line as her face grew serious, her eyes looking over the entirety of my body, no doubt searching for any kind of injury.

Once she was satisfied, she breathed out a small sigh of relief and nodded at me.

"Emiya-san, though I am aware that we are rather indebted to you for the aid you've provided us, please do not see that as a way for you to get into these kinds of situations."

"Understood. I'll be sure not to trouble you with these kinds of things in the future."

There was a short pause as a crease appeared in her forehead after hearing my response.

"Emiya-san, you seem to have misunderstood what I-"

"Ryuu-saaaaan! Where are you!? Some of the Loki Familia's come in again and we need more hands on the floor!"

A voice called out from inside the pub and Lion sighed before regarding me. I could sense a bit of dissatisfaction in her eyes.

"We shall speak of this some other time, Emiya-san. Please wait here for a moment, I'll fetch you some clothes and some wet towels to get you cleaned."

I nodded and walked into the utility closet to take off my clothes.

I made sure to ignore the _very intense gaze_ _of desire_ that I felt was one me while doing so.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[The Final Boss Area – Emiya]==**

With a new set of clothes and a brief clean up I proceeded to the guild.

I had intended to discuss a few things with Tulle regarding my dungeon experience and the disparity from the information she had given however it seemed that a different set of employees were manning the receptionist desk, a fact that made me realize that it was already an hour or two pass midnight.

For whatever reason, this realization had given me a sense of foreboding.

I felt like I was forgetting a crucial detail and that any more delay in my trek towards home would lead to some sort of disaster.

So after exchanging some of the magic stones I had for some Valis, I made sure to keep roughly half of what I obtained and made a short appearance in front of the receptionist desk to have a message sent to Tulle about my wellbeing.

My instincts had told me not to waste any more time so I made the trek back home without anymore delay…

 **"Shirou."**

… Only to be greeted by a very formidable enemy, who was currently standing imperiously inside the entrance of the house.

I had just come out from my first dungeon run and had been faced with the malice of the entirety of the dungeon itself. I've had to face an actual army of low levelled monsters and fight with bare hands on my way out.

I felt a strong sense of danger during all that but I never truly felt like I was in danger of dying… Yet, right now, I felt like my life was truly in peril.

 **"Shirou, what time do you think it is?"**

"Just… about two hours after midnight."

The black beast, the one who currently had the right to decide my ultimate fate at the moment, Goddess Hestia, was currently staring up at me with unparalleled intensity.

I made sure to reply calmly and emphasize the fact that I was completely and absolutely fine.

Seeing her lack of response, I came inside the house.

"I'm home…"

When I whispered those words, I felt Hestia approach and pull me down into a gentle embrace.

I didn't move. Couldn't move.

I honestly had no idea how to respond.

"Welcome back home. I'm glad you're safe…"

For a moment, I had honestly thought that Hestia had returned to normal and that I would be able to get through the day in once piece.

"Yes, now allow me to ask… **why are you home so late?"**

Of course, those hopes were immediately extinguished without mercy as Hestia released me, took a few steps back, and then continued releasing black miasma.

Right now, I felt rather uncomfortable not having any swords to hold on to.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Chapter End - A/N]==**

Well there ya go. Could have done this chapter better. It's also short, I know, sorry bout that.

Oddly, it wasn't the fight scene but the Freya scene that received the most rewrites of the chapter for the curious.

Yes, in case it didn't come across right, she was indeed doing the Yandere pose of desire, a la Yuno Gasai.

Anyway, Freya finally gets started, Ryuu appears, Hestia reveals her first boss form, and we see the start of No Name's path to reclaiming his badassery.

This xover seemed to have gotten a lot of new stuff on it, ahaha I'll pat myself on the back for having at least been a part of influencing that.

Okay, back to work and overtime for me, need to make them dough.

Also, make sure to respond to the forum question.

That's it for now, thanks again for supporting this story!

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! Once again, thank you for all the support, I love you all! You can all be in my harem even! Or i can be in your harem. I dunno, I have no idea, my head ain't working already.

Quick explanation for delayed update, basically, I was shipped off to a six week long training after my last update so I've been too busy. I will be shipped off into another training in 5 hours, so yay, more coffee.

Quick explanation for any mistakes in the chapter, this was written from 10 pm to 3 am. Please excuse me if anything feels off. No, seriously.

Very quick answer to some reviews:

\- I can probably make a bleach/danmachi cross but i ain't going down rabbit hole. Too deep man. Too deep.

 **\- Bell exists.** Just needed to better set up the meeting between Hestia and him. This chapter is the setup. He probably appears next chapter. I think.

\- Mumei's relation with the Loki peeps are explored later. The first or second chapter should show his current relation with Wallenthingy.

\- All of Mumei's skill (like Magecraft and Independent Action) will be relevant in some form or another in the future.

\- Okay, no forum. I probably won't have enough time to manage it either.

Quick question, onomatopoeia, yes or no? This is the only story where i really use it often as an experiment, need to know if anyone else feels awkward by reading it like that one guy who seems to really dislike it.

A bit of exposition on this one but it's necessary for building to future developments.

OKAY! Let's start this chapter off!

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Northwest Shop: Office - EMIYA]==**

The light from the window slowly faded as the magic stone lamps lit up in response.

It illuminated the room, emphasizing the weapons and armors inside it.

The majority of them were unsellable from the standards of the Hephaestus Familia, however, they held far more significance.

Though Hephaestus wasn't quite as expressive as Hestia, she was the type that felt very strongly for the people and things she loved.

If given something as a gift, she would most likely remember it and keep it for eternity if she could.

It was why each and every office she worked at would be filled with items crafted by the hands of her children. In fact, the majority of them were things that had been forged as part of their initiation into the familia.

Though I would often spend some time learning the stories of those equipment, I focused on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Trace, on."

I muttered the words as I allowed my mind to focus.

I placed my hand on the table, tracing the grains with my finger.

Closing my eyes, the image of the table appeared in my head.

I felt a stream of knowledge pouring in my mind.

 _It was a table made from ebony wood, crafted by the hands of an old female dwarf._

 _It was a gift that Hephaestus had received half a decade ago, to commemorate the growth of her familia and to foster good relations._

 _It had been painstakingly maintained. It had been repaired three times and polished often, making it look as new as the day it was made._

"… A table with quite the history. Though I guess the same could be said for mostly everything in this office."

I lifted my hand and this time looked around the room.

Unlike the table, when faced with weapons, especially swords, there was no need for me to concentrate or will myself into learning their properties and history.

I only needed a glance and I could instantly learn everything I needed to know.

In a room filled with such things, it felt like I was drowning inside a sea of stories.

"Structural Grasping… was it?"

The name rolled of my tongue quite well, a sense of familiarity accompanying the words.

I've learned well enough how important that sensation was.

One of the troubles of having little to no memory of your own past was the sudden bouts of knowledge or actions that come from sheer habit.

Be it the magecraft I use, the names that I utter, or the style of combat I prefer. They were all pieces of myself that I've lost but only regain when a situation arises where I would instinctively rely on them.

"Basking in the memories of weaponry again Shirou?"

The door to the office opened gently, revealing the red haired goddess I've been waiting for.

With a gentle smile, she went inside the room and locked the door, making her way to the desk.

"It's a bit involuntary in my case."

"Hmmm… I'm honestly rather jealous. As a blacksmith, to be able to see the history of weapons and armor with nothing more than a glance would be fascinating. I can only wonder what kind of stories a sword can tell…"

Her voice sounded wistful as she took a seat and stretched her arms upward.

She took a glance on the wall where a shoddy dagger was mounted.

"Well, it's not like I'm not aware of how it feels like. Gods are able to do the very same with their children after all."

"…?"

"Ah, yes. We never did get to discussing that, didn't we? Well before we get to your concern, let's discuss your [Status] shall we?"

I responded with a nod and approached the counter on the side of the room. I took a kettle and poured water inside then placed it on the magic stone burner.

"The [Status] of an adventurer reflects the core aspects of their strength. Once [Grace] is given, the accumulated experience or [Excelia] that an adventurer acquires can be converted into these status. For example, if you take an attack, your defense would increase. If you move quickly to dodge or to move, you will increase your speed. All else follows that logic."

"So my [Status] allows me to become stronger by performing certain actions that contribute to a particular parameter?"

"Yes, exactly. However there's also the quality of [Excelia] that also determines how you become stronger. For an adventurer who had only started out, to kill a group of goblins is a significant experience, one that would help them grow… however if a level 5 like Tsubaki would do the same feat, then naturally she would gain so little that it would basically amount to nothing."

The heat produced from the magic stones were rather high, bringing the water to boil quickly. Taking the pot, I placed several tea leaves and poured over them and allowed them to steep.

Hephaestus seemed to watch me in silence while resting her chin on her hand, waiting for me to finish.

After a few minutes of silence, I took a cup, poured the tea, and placed it on her table.

She smiled, took the cup, gently blew on the tea, and took a sip, then continued her lecture.

"One of the core responsibilities of a god is to update the status of their children. It allows their children to grow stronger and also serves to allow them to see the experiences they've gone through, much like how you do so with swords."

"I see..."

Considering the topic of conversation, it was easy to see where it was going to lead.

If a god was able to extract the experience of an adventurer when updating their status, it was a given that Hephaestus would see what I'd been through in the past 4 days.

Tulle and Flott had given me a detailed explanation of what a normal adventurer would experience, so I've been able to determine exactly how different my experience was by comparison.

It seems that armies of goblins, kobolds, or war shadows weren't an everyday occurrence and my personal encounters could be called to be some form of grave misfortune that would end the life of any other level one adventurer.

For whatever reason, I felt like that dealing with such so called misfortune would be the norm of my life.

I must've have had quite the past.

"It's a bit earlier than usual but you've gone to the dungeon for the past three days, for a level one who has only started out, that would already equate to quite a bit of experience. How about updating it now?"

I considered the offer.

As it stood, there wasn't any real need to add upon my current level of ability. Though my equipment seems to be lacking, especially when faced with the Hard Armored monsters on the 11th floor I've recently faced, I was still sure that I could go deeper without worrying about being endangered.

However, the most important aspect to consider was how Hephaestus would react to seeing my experiences.

If Hestia were to learn of it, there was no doubt that she would explode into fury… and though Hephaestus was of the calmer sort, she could be just as much as a worrywart as the tiny goddess.

It would be simple to hold off on the update, however…

"Understood. Let's update my status."

That would just be delaying the inevitable.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Under the hood – Liliruka Arde]==**

"Oi, supporter, hurry the hell up!"

"Y-yes….!"

She bit back the retort and hurried her pace, following after three men. She could have spent the next minute giving a full lecture on exactly how her skill [Artel Assist] works but she knew it wouldn't be worth the effort.

Thankfully it was an hour shy of midnight and the main road had fewer people to navigate through.

She took a few breathes to calm herself. She was growing irate, and the fact that none of the three men even bothered to slow down and match her pace when they couldn't even be bothered to carry a single thing annoyed her further.

"Haha! We got a large haul today! Let's cash this in and get something to drink!"

"Oi, is it me or were there a lot more of them than normal?"

"Who the heck cares? Just means we get the job done faster. Let's go to that pub—"

She tuned out the conversation and pulled on the hood of her cloak and bowed her head, both as a show of subservience to the adventurers and to hide her facial expression.

She'd always had a good control of her emotions, able to keep a completely blank face without much trouble, however her current _'marks'_ had been particularly grating.

They were adventurers from a no-name familia. Level ones with just enough skill to survive the dungeon but not enough to be distinguished. They were the kind that did nothing of note but boasted tall tales to the ears of the ignorant and the uninitiated. They were smart enough not to get themselves killed but had egos larger than the broadswords they swung about.

On one hand, they were the absolute perfect 'marks' in her book. They were good enough to have lived as adventurers, enough that they had been able to obtain equipment that were actually worth selling, but not strong enough that they could pull through difficult situations… which meant that she wouldn't have too much trouble stealing everything they owned.

On the other hand, they were far more verbally abusive, more arrogant, and generally more unsavory compared to her usual marks… and considering most of her targets were trash and scum, the lowlifes that did nothing but spur on her hate for adventurers, it spoke volumes of their characters.

Thankfully, she was finally going to be spared from the torture as they reached the guild.

"Supporter, get the loot out and be fast. I want to get something to eat already!"

She let out a sheepish smile as she approached the counter, carefully placing the bag down to the ground, and sifting through its contents.

The quest that the adventurers had undertaken was one collecting the wings from the [Purple Moth], ones that happened to be covered in poisonous powder. She made sure to place them in a separate container, to prevent her bag and other contents from being contaminated.

It was supposed to be a quest that would need several days to complete, but the unusual amount of monsters they encountered allowed them to gather the items faster, though at the expense of extending their stay in the dungeon.

"Oi, here're the wings."

One of the men grabbed the containers while she was checking the contents, almost making her curse.

She kept her head down and arranged the contents of the bag to hide her growing irritation.

"Yes, I've confirmed that this is the correct amount. Please collect your reward on the exchange counter, any excess may be exchanged for the usual rate."

She quickly picked up her bag, hauled it to the gold exchange section and placed every drop item and magic stone fragment they had collected.

When the bag of Valis was returned, one of the men immediately grabbed it and checked the contents.

"Hah! We got a good haul boys! Looks like we're getting ourselves wasted tonight!"

The three men moved to the exit, paying her no heed.

She let out a frustrated sigh and chased after the three.

"E-erm, excuse me but—"

"The heck is it?!"

The man turned with an irritated look.

Quickly composing herself, she raised her head and looked at the man's eyes, faking the most innocent and sweet smile she could muster.

"The payment for today's services…"

"Haaah? Just wait for tomorrow. We agreed that you'll support us for three quests, so you don't get paid until we're done with tomorrow's quest!"

Her lips twitched for a moment and she was at the verge of physically displaying her anger…

"Understood! However, please ensure the payment for tomorrow!"

However she held back.

She knew she was being provoked. She knew that the second she did anything, they would find it as an excuse to dismiss her and pretend that their contract didn't exist to avoid paying her.

"Tch… meet at the same place tomorrow, and don't be late."

One of the men scoffed before taking the bag of Valis, giving her a cold glare before turning around and walking off.

She let out a sigh. Though she didn't bother placing any hope of being paid properly, she hadn't been given the chance to handle the money.

Her hands tightened as they balled up into fists.

She smiled again as she looked at the backs of her 'marks'.

This time however, the sweet smile was completely genuine.

After all tomorrow was her last day working with the three adventurers so she'd finally be able to _collect._

Unfortunately for them, the interests from her services were rather high. High enough that a few bags of Valis simply wouldn't be enough to cover their debts.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Northwest Shop: Workshop - Hephaestus]==**

Every living being had a soul.

The soul, a concept that was difficult to perceive for mortals, was important to gods.

The soul was the core of one's entire being. It that contained the essence of every living being's identity.

To a god, the soul was the record of the life of their children.

Through it, they're able to draw out the experiences they've gone through and use that as a medium to empower their child further, greatly hastening their development when it would normally take several years to do so naturally.

In order for a god to accomplish this, they need to establish a connection between them and their child through the act of giving [Grace]. The [Sacred Text] that's placed on their backs serve as a convenient means for the gods to reflect certain aspects of the soul and modify them with their power.

This was why a god was able to see through the experiences of their children as they're able to see the 'memories' recorded in their soul.

The soul wasn't something that could be tampered with. At least, to her knowledge, only gods held such capabilities and even then… even then it wouldn't explain what she was seeing.

With every stroke of her finger, she saw the moments he spent in the dungeon.

 _The absurd amount of monsters he had faced._

 _The armies of monsters born from the walls of the dungeon._

 _The display of his strength and skill, easily slaying every enemy that he faced._

 _The moment his sword had broken and he was forced to take down everything else with his bare hands._

 _The battles with war shadows, needle rabbits, chimera ants, and hard armored monsters, on floors that he truly had no business exploring._

The memories, the images, flowed into her head without pause, making her heart sink further every second.

She remained calm, never stopping her fingers from moving, as she dutifully updated Shirou's status, already expecting the outcome.

* * *

 **Name** : [-]

 **Level:** 1

Strength: I 0  
Endurance: I 0  
Dexterity: I 0  
Agility: I 0  
Magic: I 0

 **Magic:**  
[*************]

 **Skills:**

 _[Hero of Wrought-Iron]_

 _[Heros Arcus - Hero of the Bow]_

 _[Iustitae Regula - Symbol of Justice]_

* * *

"... No change."

Her lips thinned at the sight and Shirou didn't speak a word.

Zero. There wasn't a single change.

Despite the fact that he was only a level one. Despite the fact that had fought literal armies of monsters on the upper floors. Despite the fact that he had gone down _as deep as the 11th floor by his third day._

It was absurd. Completely ludicrous.

Yet again, she found herself getting more questions.

"Shirou..."

She felt it again. Inside her, the connection she had with Shirou was blazing as strongly as ever.

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to scold the boy for doing something so dangerous.

"Shirou... why did you do something that reckless?"

She asked calmly, trying to sort out her feelings on the matter.

In every other circumstance, she would have been completely furious.

"I determined that my current level of ability was sufficient."

She stayed silent. Waiting for a continuation. _Expecting a continuation of that answer._

"...Enough that I can go deeper without bringing harm upon myself."

"Good. Any longer and i would've called in Hestia."

She was relieved that he was at least aware of what she wanted to hear.

Thankfully, the six months they've spent together helped the boy, even by a bit.

"Please spare me from that Hephaestus. I'd rather not kneel on the entrance of the house for an hour."

"Hmph. Now that I know what you did, I'd say that wasn't nearly enough of a punishment."

She let out a sigh as lightly tapped the back of his head.

"So am I free to continue?"

"Well ... I've seen that you're more than capable of handling it, however..."

Though she herself couldn't fully understand it, she was willing to accept things for now.

Further more, from what she saw, she already understood that he wasn't going to be in any real danger.

There was also the strange feeling of confidence that there won't be much that could really harm him.

However, she wanted to at least make sure he was safer, even if only a little more.

"Alright Shirou, I'll level with you. There are several things we still need to discuss... but first, i want you to always tell me if you're going to increase your floor count."

She knew he was being very thorough with gathering information, however not even the guild knew everything.

One of the advantages of having a large familia that had existed for a long time, was the fact that they had information that went beyond what the guild could offer.

"Second, I want you to make sure you have the appropriate equipment before entering a particular floor. Regardless of whether you can take down the monsters with your own hands, I still want you to have the proper grade of equipment. Do you understand?"

"That's fine. I was also planning on procuring better equipment as well before going back"

"Good. Let me add some more conditions then. The equipment you'll use needs to be forged by your own hands, understood? I will personally check the quality to assure if it's up to par."

Arguably, the conditions she set up wasn't exactly necessary and they both knew that.

However, she wanted to slow his pace down and focus his perspective.

It would also give her some time to investigate things on her own.

Right now, what was important was to learn _why_ Shirou was provoking such reactions from the dungeon.

"Okay, we're done for now..."

"I'll go ahead then Hephaestus."

Putting his shirt back on, Shirou went for the door.

"Shirou!"

She called to him, considering whether she would tell him.

Since she had granted him her [Grace], she had yet to reveal to him the existence of his [skills].

The three rare skills that held such grand titles were only known to her and Hestia.

"What is it?"

He turned and looked her in the eye.

For a moment, she remembered the dream.

 _The hill of swords and the man that stood on it._

She wanted to tell him... however something told her that doing so would be incorrect.

She felt like the moment she did, the moment she spoke the words, their bond would end.

She felt like he would fade away, that he would disappear and never return.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

So she decided to keep it to herself for the moment.

He nodded and she turned her face away.

She contemplated in silence, trying to understand her own feelings.

"Not gonna tell him?"

"Hestia...?"

After a full minute, she heard Hestia's voice as she entered the door. The pout on her face made it clear that she was there for a while.

"I wanted to go in but... it looked like you two needed privacy..."

"Ah... I'm sorry."

The moment she said those words, Hephaestus understood the implications.

For the past half year, the three of them had spent time together as a family.

Now that Shirou was officially part of the Hephaestus familia, it was inevitable that Hestia would be left out.

It was barely a week since then but they both knew it would become more frequent in the future.

"No no, it's okay. I'm really happy for you and Shirou. I already expected this would happen after all... I just... need time to adjust to it I guess?"

Her friend let out a toothy grin and puffed her chest out, however Hephaestus could clearly see it.

The loneliness in Hestia's face.

So she did the first thing she

She approached and pulled her friend into a gentle embrace.

"Sorry. However, if i could I'd put you into my familia..."

"Apology refused! For leaving me out, I demand a dozen pieces of jagamaru-kun!"

"For as long as you work to pay it off, then I'd be glad to give you some."

"That defeats the point of getting it!"

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Under the cover of darkness – Freya]==**

She held on her cloak tightly while walking in a brisk pace.

"… It's been quite a while."

She spoke in a whisper as a small smile appeared on her face.

She looked around, taking in the sights. What surrounded her were buildings in various states of disrepair, streets with broken pavement, and dark alleyways that seemed to be portals to the abyss.

There was no coherence in design, no sense of uniformity. It was disorderly, chaotic… an area that felt completely out of place in the city of Orario.

Thus was the beauty of Daedalus Streets.

"Hmmm, I'd like to explore it… but I can't squander the opportunity…"

Curiosity threatened to set her astray but she pushed it down for the moment.

It was tempting to indulge her former hobby of exploring the mysteries of the Orario's second dungeon but she had no intention of squandering the opportunity that had been presented to her.

"Yes… this should be it."

The street lights flickered, a sign that dawn would soon arrive.

She hurried her pace as she took to the dark alleyways, not a hint of hesitation in her movements.

Daedalus Street was a veritable labyrinth. Even those the humans that had grown old in Orario could get lost in the countless winding paths that could lead to anywhere in the city.

However she knew almost every twist and turn.

"Hmmm~"

Eventually, she reached what seemed to be a dead end.

She approached the wall, reached out to a certain spot, and carefully pressed against it.

With a slight tremor and an explosion of dust, part of the wall moved to reveal a hidden path.

She entered quickly before the door closed behind, blocking out the light.

In pitch darkness, she reached to her side, fumbling around until she felt something.

She carefully probed for the handle and found the switch, turning it on.

Light came from the lamp, revealing a small room made of stone. There were empty crates and barrels stacked neatly to the side, wooden shelves on the wall, and even some cleaning implements in the corner.

If anyone else were to see this area, they wouldn't have known that it had already been abandoned for several decades.

"Really now, those children of mine…"

She let out a sigh, noting that even the lamp she was using at the moment was completely new.

It seemed like her children had made sure that her little skirmish would be comfortable.

She'd have to make sure to show her appreciation later. Her children could were simply too adorable at times.

"Mmm… well at least this means he won't have as much trouble when _he moves in_."

She climbed the stairs nearby, pushing the door upwards as she reached the ceiling.

"How nostalgic… how long had it been since I've seen this place?"

She mused to herself as she climbed up and closed the floor door, finding herself in the foyer.

She took a moment to reminisce.

The building she was inside right now was the former base for the Freya Familia. It was a relic of the past, a time when the Zeus familia were still reigning at the top, when her familia were still climbing the ranks.

It had been abandoned for a long time but it was a place that held quite a few memories for her so she cherished it quite a bit.

She would make sure that Shirou Emiya would eventually cherish it as well. After all, it would become his new home soon.

"It seems have also been properly maintained despite how long it's been. Mia must've made some arrangements."

She make sure to send her regards to her former captain for her prudence.

"Well then, let's see…"

Right above her was the staircase that lead to the second floor. There were two doors, one to her left and one in front. The former lead to the living room and dining area while the latter lead to a small workshop.

Having little time, she decided to forego checking the other areas in favor of inspecting what would be the workshop.

Unfortunately, upon entering the room, she saw that there wasn't anything but the forge itself and a single workbench inside.

"How barren… Would this be enough for him I wonder?"

Her knowledge of the craft was superficial so her evaluation wouldn't have been reliable but the area itself was in good condition.

"There's also no furniture to use as well…"

The lack of equipment aside, the place also had no proper furnishings either.

Despite her intentions, she had yet to be able to truly know the tastes and preferences of her beloved.

Shirou Emiya had struck her to be a practical person that had a taste for simplicity, so she hoped that this would be satisfactory.

"Well, if he ever expresses discontent, I'll simply arrange for something more to his taste. For now…"

His new 'home and workshop' was ready. All that's left was to arrange his move into it.

Fortunately, the Hephaestus familia had already planned on granting the boy a workshop of his own and _she just happened to have a perfectly serviceable one right here._

"Looks like the sun has already risen…"

She exited the building and locked the door, making sure to bring the lamp, then proceeded to make her way through the streets.

She was currently at the very edge of the North Eastern sector of the city, near the towering walls that protected it from an outside siege.

Thankfully, she didn't have to walk too far as the the trails of smoke that scattered on the sky told her that she was already at the right place.

The forges of a certain red haired goddess' children.

The northeastern sector was the unofficial territory of the Hephaestus familia. Many of the workshops that were used by their adventurers were situated in this area.

"Yes, this one should be appropriate."

She walked slowly, finding an appropriate target.

There were several groups of people that walked by and though she could have easily charmed every single one, she wanted to keep her actions unknown for the time being.

So in a secluded corner, she waited…

"Oh…?"

… Until she saw a man come out of one of the workshops.

He had average features and his soul's brilliance was nothing of note but the current conditions were perfect.

She waited until he was near before dropping the lamp to the ground.

"O-oh dear…"

"Huh?"

The sound of shattering glass easily caught the attention of her target as she crouched down to gather the remains of the lamp.

The moment her target approached she looked up…

"Oh hey miss, are you alright?"

… and locked eyes with him.

The man froze, eyes widening from surprise, unable to utter a single intelligible word.

His face began to flush as he shook, unable to tear his eyes away from the goddess in front of him.

"Thank you…"

She spoke gently, almost in a whisper, as she reached out to the man's hands.

She pulled the hand near her face.

"You have my gratitude dear sir… however…"

Tightening her hold on the man's hand, she brought it nearer.

She tilted her head, allowing the hand to lightly touch her cheek.

She could feel the man tremble from the touch and clearly saw him let out the breath he was holding.

"There's something I'd like to request… could you help me with it? _Please?_ "

The audible gulp from the man and the series of quick nods told her all she needed to know.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Author's notes]==**

Yoo, thanks for reading. Love ya all as always!

A bit of character stuff and set-up for Hephaestus' side of the story. A bit of set-up for Hestia's side of the story. Freya being Freya.

A metric ton of foreshadowing. My personal means of interpretation on how the [Status] thing works and if you squint, you can see how [Fate/Extra] plays a role into it. There's some Soul shit going down there, yeah.

Also yes, there's the preemptive answer to the question "Has Phae-tan told Shirou of his skills yet?", "Why hasn't she told him yet?" and "what, more than anything would likely jog his memories?".

Also yes, Lili-tan, the backpacking princess of the holy order of the crossbows of the bell cranels something, is indeed involved in the first arc. Cheers Lilicons!

Yep, Mumei ain't getting any excelia from trash mobs. That was never meant to be.

Yes, it has something to do with Fate/Extra systems being combined with Danmachi systems.

Yes, this bears relevant to the plot in the future.

Yes, it would be explained further in the future.

Yes, i'm on my third cup of coffee. Or hot choco. Or hot water because i may or may not have forgotten to put anything inside it.

OKAY. I'm off to parts unknown again for some more training! Wish me luck.

Thanks again for reading, have a nice day, do not feed your mugs without putting sugar in it first, and see you again next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there. The cat is back with the very, very late chapter update.

First of all, I'm seriously sorry for the delayed update. 2017 was a very shitty year and the last few months have been just stupid in general. 2018 hasn't started out nearly as bad as 2017 but I'm not really getting my hopes up at this point.

I've been trying to write out anything in those months but anything I could type out was a steaming pile of elephant dung at worst and completely uninspired drivel at best, as some of you who message me would know.

 _This is a 4k chapter._ Apologies for that, its honestly the best I can do at the moment. I've also somehow missed the major holidays that could have had a special chapter on their own as well, so if possible, I'd like to write something on that no matter how late.

Pretty much lost track of the reviews and some of the messages. Need to really find some time to catch up on that.

 **Second, thank you sincerely for the support. This fic has** **somehow** **almost reached 2.5k follows and 2k favs. That's a first for me really and someone even showed me that I've gotten a rec on tvtropes, so that's an old goal I never knew I would accomplish. Special thanks to NinMikey 01 for the rec!**

Need to do better on the next chapter... and hopefully real life is kind enough to cut me some slack and let me do a Feb release.

 **==[The Forge, The hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[A sense of Foreboding - EMIYA]==**

It was right before noon when I had entered the guild. The area was just as busy as always, with adventurers milling about, going from counter to counter as the employees did their best to serve them.

Adventurers were rather rambunctious in general so the liveliness of the place was common.

That's why I could feel the very slight difference in the atmosphere. I could feel an underlying sense of tension in the air. There were quite a few adventurers conversing in earnest among themselves. There were some who seemed armed far more than necessary compared to the quest they were taking.

I took note of it and made did a mental check of the equipment I had on.

Unlike before, I was armed with four common steel swords that I had bought from a certain Welf Crozzo just this morning. They were more or less practice pieces instead of products that were intended to be sold, so he gave them away for a fourth of what they were actually worth; saying it was some kind of congratulatory gift to welcome me into the familia.

There was also the fact that he seemed to have a tinge of pity in his eyes as he looked at me while we were conversing. It felt more like the swords were sold so cheaply due to some sort of misplaced sympathy on his part... that or an advanced apology for future grievances that I would be facing in the future.

I could hazard a few guesses as to why he was doing it. I haven't seen hide nor hair of Collbrande since I've joined the familia and I was entirely sure she wasn't doing a quest or traversing the dungeon. That one-eyed woman would be the first to make a commotion out of the whole thing and if the look on Hephaestus' face when I had asked about Collbrande's whereabouts were any indication, I should probably make sure to never appear anywhere near her stomping grounds.

Aside from the swords, I had the guild issued chest plate equipped and a small leather backpack that Hephaestus had thrown at me before leaving.

The agreement I had made with Hephaestus the last night was still fresh on my mind. In truth, I was expecting a more volatile reaction, something along the lines of Hestia's form of darkness. Though it would be interesting to see Hephaestus react in such a way, right now I'm just thankful that my goddess was far more calm and level headed than I had given her credit for.

I did feel like there was something more to her calm acceptance but I'd rather not provoke my goddess lest I'm dealt with far more limiting conditions.

I already intended to forge better equipment before proceeding to lower floors. The agreement with Hephaestus simply made it so that I have to accomplish the task earlier than planned.

"Hmmm... ah, Emiya-san?"

Approaching the counter, Tulle noticed me and gave a small smile. Her usual prim and proper appearance was slightly out of sorts.

Behind her, I could see Flotte frantically sorting through various documents.

"Trouble?"

"A-ah no, today's just a bit more busy than usual. We've been getting a lot of reports that monster on the upper floors were far more active recently. Though it doesn't really affect the veterans, it's become a grave concern for the new blood... so we're currently doing our best to consolidate the new data and amend the information we give out."

"... I see."

A disparity in information created incorrect assumptions and expectations. To new veterans, they could simply utilize superior skills, equipment, and experience to compensate. To beginners however, that small disparity could decide whether they live or die.

Based on the very limited amount of experience I've had with the dungeon, the guild would need to work far more to keep their information to up-to-date.

"Emiya-san, you should take care as well. Even when working with your familia, it's still dangerous for a new adventurer to be careless on the field..."

I didn't grace her statement with a response and simply kept silent. It seemed like it was the conclusion she had arrived to after I had returned to the guild with item drops and an amount of magic stones that a first time adventurer had absolutely no business possessing nor have the capability of obtaining.

The fact that I was alone seemed to have registered to her as _'being tasked with the grunt work because I was the new blood on the familia'_ as well.

It was a perfectly logical assumption in normal circumstances. It was completely incorrect but due to the convenience, I had no intention of confirming or denying it.

"I'm here for the information regarding the gathering spots for ores. Has that piece of information been changed as well?"

"No. Though the dungeon's layout does change in certain ways, those characteristics don't haven't been observed on the upper floors. For the most part, the only observed changes you'll see are the floors that serve as a 'shortcut' to the lower floors and even those can't be seen unless you proceed beyond the 10th floor."

I took particular note of that piece of information. My last trip into the dungeon proved that that was incorrect. I had made sure to memorize the layout of the fourth floor and a wall had been conveniently appeared at a place where an army of monsters was able corner me.

Had that been a sign of the guild's outdated information or was it an exceptional case?

"Well here's the information you've requested. It should list all the gathering spots that are known for the first ten floors. The ores you can obtain there should be enough for you to forge a decent set of armor for a new adventurer."

Pushing away that line of thought, I took the documents and skimmed through them. Even now, the language felt foreign to me still, Hestia had taken joy in playing the teacher during my recovery period so I was fully able to comprehend everything without trouble.

Among the list of obtainable ores, none of them were really noteworthy. Hence, save from a rare drop from rare monster spawns, I could make equipment that was only marginally better than what I have now.

It was unfortunate, however I needed to abide by the agreement. At the very least, it could serve as effective practice.

"Understood. Thank you, I'll be sure to make to take advantage of this information in full."

"No problem. It's rare for new adventurers to be as diligent as you, so I'm confident you'll be fine. Regardless, please be careful and keep my words in mind."

I gave a nod of acknowledgement before turning to head towards the dungeon.

The moment I stepped outside, I almost stopped in place.

 _It was that stare again._

It was different.

 _It was far heavier this time._

The raw desire, the sheer amount of expectation in that stare told me that today wasn't going to be simple.

I grimaced, a sense of foreboding overcoming me as I approached the entrance of the dungeon.

 **==[The Forge, The hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Adventurer's Instincts - Liliruka Arde]==**

"This... isn't right..."

She calculated the estimated worth of the items she had stored inside her bag. From every bit of magic stone to the item drops from the monsters her 'marks' had slain, the equivalent worth they've gotten had already reached that amount.

"Lili... shouldn't have miscounted..."

 _25,000 Valis._

It wasn't exactly noteworthy. Even a level 1 adventurer could reach such an amount farming on the first five floors.

However, that was when someone _farmed_ for it.

The fact that she and her 'marks' had already obtained that when they were taking routes that avoided known monster paths and spawn points, when they were _explicitly avoiding_ wasting any time confronting any of the monsters in the first five floors, when it had _barely been a 2 hours_ since they had started, that amount was simply ludicrous.

For one reason or another, they had encountered a far greater amount of monsters than necessary. Her 'marks' were experienced enough that they were able to compensate for the unexpected change. They were confident enough in their abilities, experience, and equipment, that they had no qualms proceeding with their quest to hunt [Killer Ants].

She was worried for a completely different reason.

Her brows furrowed, trying to gauge the current situation.

The discrepancy in her knowledge and the current situation was large. That, in and of itself was strange. She had made sure to double check all the information last night as she prepared the equipment she would need for today's little event. There had been nothing that indicated that her existing knowledge of the upper floors were incorrect in any way.

The guild was largely reliable in keeping their information up-to-date and her own sources had nothing more than reports of increased monster activity.

All that information was necessary for her to succeed.

This wasn't the first time she was doing one of her _'heists'_. She knew how the upper floors worked like the back of her hand. She knew the exact locations and approximate amount of monsters as well as the estimated amount of adventurers at a particular floor, at a certain time of day.

Her base of knowledge was a compilation of everything she's learned from the information she had gathered, painstakingly updated, and the personal experience she'd accumulated since her first day as an adventurer.

 _That's why it made no sense._

Her instincts told her that they shouldn't have had this many encounters.

Her instincts told her that they shouldn't have fought this many monsters.

Her instincts told her that those monsters shouldn't nearly be this aggressive.

 _Her instincts were telling her proceeding any further was a bad idea._

Considering the fact that they were going to hunt down _[Killer Ants]_ of all things, she agreed wholeheartedly with her instincts.

She was a supporter... and whether she liked it or not, it meant she didn't have the raw stats that would allow her to survive in most situations if she found herself surrounded by most types of monsters.

"No... the Loki familia had recently gone on an expedition. Maybe they had cleared the path and messed up the spawn points and levels when they passed through the floors..."

She did her best to rationalize the current state of affairs. Several days ago, the Loki familia departed for an expedition to the [Deep Floors]. Large scale expeditions required a massive amount of supplies to accomplish, which meant that they had to clear monsters to protect the supplies.

Large scale expeditions usually messed up monster spawn patterns and paths for a day or two. Mass clearing off monsters and destroying floor bosses effectively lead to a 'reset' of floors. In most cases, the spawn points, spawn numbers, and monster paths return to normal after a day or two.

Of course, she was fully aware that with the amount of time that had passed, she was just grasping at straws, but it gave her a way to calm her mind at least.

"Tch... the hell is with today."

"Those things War Shadows were a lot wilder than normal too."

She let out a sigh as her grip tightened on the straps of her bag from the casual exchange of words as they went down to the 6th floor. She named each piece of equipment and item inside the bag, her crossbow, the the items used for attracting monsters, various tools she could use for escape, all in the attempt to calm her nerves.

In the absolute worse case scenario, she might just have to abandon the plan and make a run for it.

In fact, she was contemplating on just turning back now.

"Oi, supporter, don't lag behind. It'll be annoying if you get caught by the ants."

The gruff voice of one of her 'marks' broke her out of her thoughts, and for the first time, they had spoken to her without any of the usual arrogance, posturing, or condescension.

The fact that her 'marks' actually expressed even a bit of concern for her despite their usual behavior almost made her decide to abandon her 'heist' then and there.

Thankfully, she had one more floor left to decide.

 **==[The Forge, The hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[By Her Command - Ottar]==**

 _"GIIIII!" "GIIIII!" "GIIIIIIIII!"_

Ear piercing screeches resounded in the area. Several dozens of severed heads and bodies of killer ants littered the ground.

Despite that, the majority of the heads were still twitching, crying out as if desperately crying for help. Soon, the cries of the severed heads would be answered as the pheromones they were releasing would call upon more of their kind.

[Killer Ants] were a unique entity in the upper floors. Unlike the [War Shadows] that tended to deal most new adventurers their first near death experience, the [Killer Ants] were infamous for being the monster with the highest rate of outright killing new adventurers.

They were monsters that possessed surprisingly high attack stats that took new bloods by surprise. They possessed hard shells that gave adventurers a preview of the [Hard Armored] in the lower floors, ones that beginner equipment can't easily pierce.

However, what truly made [Killer Ants] dangerous was their ability to call for reinforcements.

Once they were dealt a certain amount of damage, the ants would secrete a pheromone that attracted more of ants in the area for as long as their heads were intact. It was common practice to kill an ant, damage the head, and collect the magic stone as fast as possible to prevent their ability from posing a danger.

To the ignorant or the careless, engaging and damaging a killer ant could easily lead to getting surrounded and mobbed to death.

Of course, to someone like him, that wasn't something worth worrying about. Whether it was a dozen or even a thousand, no amount of ants would ever pose a threat to him.

"... Compared to the numbers he had faced yesterday, this is still insufficient."

His rust colored eyes surveyed the amount of ants present. His face blank, not a hint of emotion present.

He had entered the the dungeon fairly early and had started his task of provoking the [Killer Ant] numbers for several hours. There was roughly over a hundred ants present.

Most floors were known to have monster spawn limit, however no one had ever really tried to see how if there was a maximum number of [Killer Ants] that could be gathered at a particular area.

"Call for more."

His commanded as he severed every head in the immediate vicinity with one attack.

He had a large build, he towered over most with a height over 2 meders tall and possessed a rock like body that looked like it could easily withstand the strike of Goliaths without as much as a flinch. Logic would dictate that a such a body would rely on raw power, it would certainly be slow, sluggish, and would lack any hint of grace.

 _However, Ottar was anything but._

His movement were seamless. They were smooth, as if every movement, every action he took, no matter how small or large, was measured and calculated. Despite his size, the speed at which his attacks moved were incomparable.

The large buster sword he carried was swung at such a speed that _it looked like he was attacking with a whip,_ bending and weaving as it tore through the air and through the shell of the ants. The weapon that was meant to cleave, to have its weight used to tear apart anything in its path, was being swung so fast that it was instead cutting and slicing its targets apart like a saber or a katana.

Perhaps, what was even more absurd than the speed of his attacks was the sheer precision it had. Every strike he unleashed was made to simultaneously sever all the approaching [Killer Ant's] heads from their bodies. Something he was able to do regardless of what point of attack the ants would take, regardless of the number that charged at him, and with as minimal movement as possible.

It was a testament to his abilities. The abilities of the man whom held the right to be command the Freya familia as its head and the abilities of the only adventurer to reach level 7.

"Shirou Emiya..."

He spoke the boy's name with curiosity.

It had been a long time since he had seen his goddess so taken with someone. In most cases, his goddess would never fail to remain calm. She would freely move everyone around her, both gods and mortals, with nonchalance, using her charms and connections without fail, until she could obtain her target of interest. She had never failed before, having stolen many mortals and put them into their familia.

This time however, what would usually be a vested interest was turned into an obsession. The calm and relaxed smile his goddess would usually wear was replaced with a rapturous smirk. Her curiosity, usually controlled, was being expressed without reserve. Her actions were aggressive and it was easy to see that the goddess was barely holding herself back from simply using her full [Arcanum] to obtain the boy.

Whatever his goddess had seen through her [Discerning Eyes] was likely something that she had never encountered before.

In his case however, he saw the boy _as something else._

"A veteran warrior. One that had fought many battles long before he had stepped into the dungeons of this land."

He could recall every detail from the battle he had seen through the [God's Mirror] that his goddess had set. Though his enemy was far too weak, they were numerous, and it was enough for the boy to show his prowess in combat.

From the way he had calmly dealt with the army of monsters, to the way he wielded his weapons, to tactics he had displayed in battle, to the speed, skill, and power of every strike he unleashed... he was sure that the boy wasn't just a newly minted greenhorn that was simply blessed with talent and fortune at birth.

No... he was sure that those movements were measure, calculated, and practiced. They were optimal, movements that resulted from hundreds and thousands of painstaking repetition, formed through a never ending cycle of violence, and polished through countless life and death battles.

To a warrior like him, that much was apparent.

"Hmph...!"

His countenance didn't change but the intensity of his movements increased.

He neither felt jealousy nor envy for the boy for holding the attention of his goddess. His goddess wasn't an existence whose love could be held by a single being nor should she ever be obligated to do so.

For the first time in a long time he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a while. He felt a hint of excitement, _of expectation._

"From what I've seen... this much should not even pose a challenge. However, our goddess had expressed her wish to see you perform your magic once again... so Shirou Emiya, for the sake of the goddess... show your mettle!"

He severed more heads, again and again. The action was done repeatedly, tirelessly, until the number of ants reached well over two hundred.

Shirou Emiya would surely survive, that was beyond doubt. Something of this level would never fell him.

The only point of concern was if the amount was enough to force him to once again show the goddess what she aims to see.

 **==[The Forge, The hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Discard and Draw - Liliruka Arde]==**

"Oi... what the hell is going on here?"

The voice of one of 'marks' almost echoed on the empty pathways of the seventh floor. She could see all three of them them tense up and ready their weapons.

She could almost hear her heart beating from the tension she was feeling as they gradually made their ways to the eerily silent pathways.

She could feel a bead of sweat trickling down her temples. She reached to her crossbow, preparing for anything to happen.

At the moment, she couldn't afford to just turn around and run. Doing so was just too risky to do.

After all, right now, the area they were in was _empty._

Consistently empty areas in a non-safe area was one of the most alarming things an adventurer could ever encounter.

It meant one of three things.

The first was that someone had _very_ recently killed all the monsters nearby and that a 'reset' could happen at any point of time. That meant a random mass spawn could happen without warning.

The second was a rare spawn. Which meant, though could be a unique opportunity, meant that would need to face a monster that was significantly more powerful than what they were equipped to face.

The third was that something very wrong had happened, something far beyond anything they've faced before.

 ***CRACK***

Her heart sank at the sound of the wall breaking from behind them.

 ***CRACK*** ***CRACK*** ***CRACK*** ***CRACK*** ***CRACK***

"DAMN IT! MOVE, NOW!"

"Why the hell is a mass spawn happening now?! They're all Killer Ants!"

Every single one of them broke into a sprint as they heard the sound of monsters being born from every direction.

Being right near a spawn point was dangerous. Monsters could come out of nowhere and reinforcements would come out fast for [Killer Ants].

Being near a _mass spawn point_ spelled death and demise. They would be surrounded in seconds without any path to escape.

"Hurry the hell up! We need to get to a narrower path way without those damned things spawning!"

They weaved, entered, and exited through different paths in the floor, desperately trying to find an area that was relatively safer.

 ***CRACK*** ***CRACK*** ***CRACK***

However, it seemed that the dungeon was intent on refilling its floors with monsters as fast as it could.

To the seasoned adventurers, outrunning [Killer Ants] or running for a long period of time wasn't much of a problem.

However, her stats as a supporter couldn't exactly compare so she lagged ever so slightly behind, trying her level best to keep the pace.

"SHIT!"

"...!?"

Her eyes widened as she realized exactly how serious a predicament they were in.

In front of them, she could see [Killer Ants] crawling out of the wall.

From behind, she could hear the sound of dozens of ants marching towards them.

"..."

Her head went into overdrive as she considered her options.

On one hand, she had enough monster meat to distract the monsters for a significant amount of time that she could make an escape. However, she absolutely had no idea on how many ants there were nor did she even have a clear and sure path she could use to escape unscathed. There were still five floors worth to traverse afterwards and she could afford to be injured when there were [War Shadows] and [Frog Shooters] to go through on the sixth floor.

On the other hand, she could grit her teeth, swallow her pride, and do everything in her power to assist her 'marks' so that they could be able to escape the damned floor. They were the scum of humanity but they also possessed enough skill to cleave a path to escape.

"Tch... this isn't what Lili planned but..."

Seeing no other choice, she decided to call out to her 'marks'.

"Mr. Adventurer! Please listen. The- grk...!?"

Before she could finish her plea, she felt her cloak being pulled up from the neck.

Her eyes widened in realization as she looked at one of her 'marks' while he lifted her in the air, her feet flailing, as she tried to use her arms to prevent herself from being choked.

"Alright, supporter, do your damn job and _support_ us! Distract the one from behind while we force our way forward!"

The next moment, she felt her body being thrown into the air as she saw her 'marks' running ahead.

 _'Those... damned...!'_

She fell hard on the ground, her bag spilling its contents. She quickly scrambled to stand up but as she got to her knees, she found herself face to face with a [Killer Ant].

Right behind it was over a dozen more.

At that very moment, she cursed every single adventurer in existence.

 **==[The Forge, The hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Author's Notes]==**

The ball is now officially rolling. Lili gets literally thrown to wol- I mean... ants. Mumei will face the machinations of the yandere for the first time and Ottar shows that he has his own thoughts on the matter.

Action is inevitable in the next chapter at least and unfortunately, Bell's intro will be delayed because I can't find a decent way to plug him in without breaking flow and tension. Sorry Bell, you're part of this arc and I'll find a way to intro you soon.

 **Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

 **Thank you for all the support, the reviews, the favs, the follows, the recs! Seriously, its one of the few good things I had in 2017. (If some of my close net friends that I always hang out with are actually reading this, the guys I play fighting games with to pass the time, you guys are awesome and thank you for making 2017 bearable.)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, there. Been a while, huh?

Well as I've said in the BTA update earlier this week, the lack of updates have been due to, as usual real life. I've had to a family member's medical bills and tuition fee as of late and that meant I've had to put in a lot more hours into work and that unfortunately meant I had to put writing on the back burner. Despite my desire to write, burn-out and time being spent on social and family obligations pretty much made it impossible to do so.

Recently though, a friend of mine had suggested I try to out P a treon (this site deletes the word if you write it without space) and the fact that I did have original works of my own to show.

Since I didn't have much to lose and that it felt like it would be the perfect answer if it succeeded (it would give me more time to write, would let you readers get more updates, and remain financially stable at the same time), I decided to give it a shot.

I've put up a blog (nukokon_word press_com) to host my original stories. The first of which is PLAYER/KILLER, if you're interested, check that out.

The P a treon is (P a treon_com (slash) Nukoko). Perfectly optional but every pledge would be a great help and would give me more time to focus on writing instead of work.

Looks like we've reached 3k follows. Ahaha, wow, seriously, thank you for reading this story.

I've made you wait for this one quite a while, for that I apologize.

Was supposed to release this chapter at the same time as BTA but I wanted to polish some of the scenes more.  
As I was polishing the scenes (I still suck at battle scenes), I thought up of a better arrangement so I wrote another chapter from scratch.

Apologies for any mistakes you may find. Needed to release the chapter now as I need to catch up on other responsibilities irl and won't be able to touch the laptop until next week. Didn't have enough time to proofread so apologies once again.

 **This is likely the last long author's notes you'll see as my notes, comments, extras, and status updates will be done in the blog and in the P-account from here on.**

Let's get started!

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Fighting to Survive – Liliruka Arde]==**

Killer Ants, as the guild would often say, were the first true 'adventure' that a new blood would encounter.

They were slow but persistent, monsters that could easily be outran. They didn't possess the surreal form of the war shadows or the reach of their attacks, looking almost unassuming compared to them in comparison.

More often than not, a new adventurer would look at a Killer Ant and find themselves underestimating the things.

In stark comparison, a more experienced adventurer and even high level veterans would look at Killer Ants and they would immediately be filled with caution.

Because anyone who had fought them could remember the horror they could present.

This was a monster that had a hardened shell that made them difficult to kill, suddenly making the guild issued equipment that had worked until that point look useless. This was a monster that could call for reinforcements.

This was the first monster that truly dealt death to the uninformed and the careless.

Right now, she was facing an army of them.

"Shit…!"

As the Killer Ant in front of her lunged to attack, it was only her instincts and experience that saved her from an instant death.

Rolling to the side, she immediately shot up into a run to gain a bit of distance. She had no time to worry about the contents that had been spilled from her bag.

She could feel adrenaline rushing into her veins as she ran with all her might, going at a speed that she normally couldn't go.

The moment she gained an appreciable distance, she took off the supporter bag that was still attached to her and threw it to the front, making it spill the rest of its contents on the ground.

"Guh… haaah…. Good! My bolts and monster bait are still here!"

With the lack of time, she threw out everything she couldn't find useful until she found the sealed bag of monster bait and the extra quiver of bolts that served as ammo for her little ballista.

"Tch, they're already here…"

The army of Killer Ants were fast approaching so she hurriedly strapped the quiver on her thigh.

From the bag's side-pocket, she took out the guild issued dagger she usually used to carve out magic stones and sliced open the sealed bag for the monster bait.

"Alright, this should at least stop those things for some time!"

Ripping out the sealed bag, she took the monster bait and spread them out to the ground, forming a line across the pathway, and proceeded to run.

Taking a quick glance behind her, she could see the some Killer Ants stopping due to the bait, halting the army's advance… at least until the Killer Ants that had been blocked by those in front began scaling the lower side of the walls to keep going.

She bit back the curse that she wanted to shout out.

"Move, keep moving, I need to get to any pathway intersection and make my way to the stairs…"

The upper floors, compared to the middle and lower floors, were essentially composed of a large web of intersecting pathways. There were certain points in the floor where many pathways would meet and an open space was created.

The path that allows adventurers to cross a floor and reach the next were considered the 'main' path, though there were several dozens of ways to get to the next floor aside from that path. There were some that lead to dead ends as well. Adventurers take the latter two when they needed to farm, just like she and her marks had done.

Her aim now was to find a path where there wasn't an army of crawling death.

"There are too many, what the hell is this… even a mass spawn shouldn't birth these many mobs…"

She ran through the branching pathways, keeping track of her position relative to her mental map of the floor. She wanted to go for the shortest possible route but everywhere she turned, there seemed to be another army of Killer Ants that threatened to flank her.

"Haaah… Haaah… even the intersections are filled with these things!"

Her breathing was already ragged and she could feel her legs wanting to give out.

She had ran through several intersections but they were either completely filled with Ants or were about to filled with them.

Seeing the Killer Ants crawl over the dead bodies of several adventurers in those intersections only motivated her to keep going further and never stop running, even when her own body seemed intent on giving up.

She saw a ray of hope in her situation just as one of the main intersection areas in the floor came near. The larger open space should give her some room to move and from there, her options for pathways to escape would increase significantly.

Even if more Killer Ants were to be roaming then around, she was confident that there were enough leeway to either get to the stairs or to an area that wasn't nearly as populated with monsters.

There was also the strange behaviour of the Killer Ants. They were monsters that were usually dedicated to pursuing any threats in their vicinity but this army seemed different; they attacked anything in their way but didn't pursue further.

It was the only reason why she hadn't been surrounded yet as there were several times when she was just ignored.

It was like they had a particular destination.

"Then if Lili can just get away, if she can just get to an area out of their way…!"

In her head, she had every bit of knowledge that would allow her to reach that objective.

However, every bit of knowledge and experience she had couldn't prepare her for the sight that greeted her the moment she entered one of the main intersection.

If hell could be described in a single image, then this was probably it.

"W-what is… what is this!?"

Killer Ant corpses. Likely several hundreds of decapitated heads that were stacked on top of the bodies that they were separated from. The corpses were gathered and stacked near the walls, going high enough to reach the four meder ceiling.

The open space was almost completely filled with living Killer Ants that were called by the pheromones being emitted from the corpses and she could see even more flowing in from the various paths.

"Is this why there are so many spawns?!"

Hearing the army that she was trying to outrun coming close, she quickly scanned the area to see that there was at **least one small pathway** that didn't seem to have any Killer Ants flowing in and ran for that area with all her might.

"What idiot would… would even try this?!"

The current situation was definitely deliberate. In fact, she couldn't imagine a way to actually manage something like this by accident.

However, she couldn't fathom who or what was insane enough to try this.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!"

Just as she attempted to reach that one path, the Killer Ants seemed to be driven into a frenzy and started to surround her.

"Damn it!"

She tried to thread a path near the wall of corpses to at least prevent herself from getting surrounded from every direction.

When the Killer Ants closed in, she took bolts from the quiver and started loading and firing her Little Ballista in an effort to force them away.

However, the sheer numbers she was facing soon made it impossible to even move.

The reaper of death that had been looming over her since this had all started, persistently following her as she made a mad to escape, finally seemed to catch up.

"GET OFF!"

She wouldn't have it.

She didn't care whether it was a sea of Killer Ants or Minotaurs. She didn't care if a floor boss dropped from the ceiling right this instant.

She'd survive. If it means fighting her way out of the hell personified then she'd take her Little Ballista and her Dagger and force her way out if she had to.

She wasn't going to let herself die because some god forsaken idiot decided to mess with the floor.

"Ugh…!"

An entire wave of Killer Ants lunged at her, forcing her to jump backwards and shoot anything that came too close for comfort. Though she was able to avoid some of the attacks, the Ants that had snuck behind her had attacked her legs.

She felt a searing pain as the jagged jaws grabbed onto her leg and would have dragged her down to a prone position had she not shot a bolt through the offending Ant's face, point blank.

Escaping the clutches of one, she did her best to leap to the side and onto the wall but another Killer Ant latched onto her foot.

"Guh… s-shit….!"

Her body fell forward as her foot was grabbed but she was able to twist her body and let out a shot to hit the ant, releasing her and allowing her crawl on the ground and attempted to stand up.

However, her efforts were completely fruitless as yet another Killer Ant used its jaw to slash at her stomach and several others to grab her legs and her waist.

"Damn it… Damn it!"

The jaw of the Killer Ant enclosed on her waist as she desperately took her dagger and began stabbing it on the head.

The sound of the dagger scraping on the hardened shell, doing no damage, made her want to scream out as frustration, anger, and indignation raged inside her chest and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ugh-gakh! Die... you stupid—"

She was dragged down to the ground and she felt her limbs being gnawed at and torn apart.

She knew it was over.

As death drew painstakingly closer, the rage and anger she was feeling seemed pointless.

She wanted to live. She just wanted to live now and nothing else.

What the hell was so wrong with that?

"Ah…."

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable…

"So this is the main source of the problem."

… but then the Killer Ants within her immediate proximity turn into black plumes, disappearing into the air like they had never existed in the first place.

It was a casual comment, one said with such nonchalance that the disparity from the dire and hopeless situation she was in just a few moments ago made her unable to even speak.

"Are you still alive there?"

She noted his voice was strangely deep, which seemed off compared to his youthful appearance, though the combination of white hair and dark skin was a rare sight to see. She had the impression that he was far older than he looked.

She wanted to speak but the most she could manage was a nod.

"Good. I'll clear these things out as fast as I can do your best to hold out until then."

She saw several more Killer Ants explode into black plumes while the adventurer was talking to her. In fact, the entire time he was speaking, he had never paused in his attacks.

She looked at the adventurer's equipment as she struggled to get her body to sit up.

She looked at it in interest, trying to get a hold of his level.

It was a set of short swords and a breast plate. He was wielding two at the same time, with several more attached on his back and hip. Aside from the number of swords, they were standard guild issued equipment to new adventurers.

She tried to remember any notable adventurer with such unique features but couldn't come up with any names, which meant that he should be new blood… but that was impossible.

"That's… not normal…"

Every strike that the adventurer was letting lose was fast enough that she could barely follow them with her eyes. Strikes that held so much strength that she could feel an explosion of air every time he swung the swords.

The Killer Ants were destroyed in droves, their magic stones hunted down and shattered with precision.

"Can you move?"

"Y-yes… barely, but I can still mange…"

Broken away from her reverie, she spat out the blood in her mouth and managed to speak.

Her body was beaten and bloody. She was littered with deep cuts, bruises, and gashes. She'd already lost a lot of blood and she could even feel some broken bones... but even then she could manage to move if she put her mind into it.

Even if she was a supporter, she was still someone who had fought in the dungeon for a long time.

"I see. Those corpses are causing this and it'll be a bit difficult for me to protect you while trying to destroy them, could you remove the magic stones so we can stop the flow of reinforcements?"

Of course, the adventurer had made the request without even pausing in his fight against the Killer Ants but for a moment, just for a moment, she was able to take a look a proper look at the adventurer and his equipment.

She could see strange green lines spread over the adventurer's arms and legs. Those lines spread over to the swords in his hand. She didn't know of any spell that had that kind of visual effect but she felt like those lines were empowering him, _like his body and swords were being reinforced._

"Use that."

He then threw a small guild issued dagger to the ground in front her. She could swear she could see the same lines of power on the dagger's surface before disappearing as it was embedded into the ground.

"A-Ah… right."

Struggling, she took the knife and decided that she could think things through and analyse them later.

Right now, she's been given a way to survive.

She wasn't going to waste it.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[The First Line - Shirou Emiya]==**

When I entered the Hall of Beginnings on the very first floor, there were was a large crowd of adventurers gathered. I could see staff from the guild busy trying to reign in the increasingly irate crowd.

It was noisy, with people demanding an answer to why they weren't being allowed inside but what drew my attention was the number of injured people that were being tended to.

Looking at the entrance, I could see more injured people being brought in and several familias helping the guild staff tend to the wounds of the injured.

I could feel the tension in the air. Worry and anxiety clear in the voice and faces of the people gathered.

Intent on finding out about the situation I scanned the crowd and saw a familiar figure.

"Faust."

The brown haired girl that was still wearing the uniform for the Hostess of Fertility looked turned to me in surprise.

Her name was Lunoire Faust, a retired member of the Demeter Familia.

"Eh? Emiya?"

Demeter and her children tended to ask him about her condition since they knew I sometimes encountered her when I worked in the pub itself; those were in my early days after being found by Hestia, there were several times I had helped out in cooking.

"What's the situation?"

"Oh… it seems that something strange is going on down on the seventh floor. According to some of the adventurers that had returned from there, a mass spawn of Killer Ants had occurred."

I could see her grimace as she described the situation, being a former adventurer herself.

Killer Ants were already dangerous as they were. Being able to kill the things was one thing, but weapons and armor had a limit before they break. Fighting monsters that could keep calling for reinforcement was a frightening prospect even for well-equipped veterans.

"Emiya, I suggest that you avoid going down right now. They're already arranging for a group of higher levelled adventurers to address the situation so—eh, Emiya?!"

Before she could even finish, I had already begun moving.

Though I knew that the situation was already being addressed and would eventually be taken care of, the fact was it would take time to do so. In the time it would take to resolve, there was likely a more casualties that would be generated.

All I knew was that I could help resolve that situation faster.

' _The core- of the plant - melted down! There are still people in there what about-'_

' _Evacuation will take time! We need-! Every second-"_

' _That's - impossible! The core-!"_

Racing down towards the first floor, I spoke the only words I needed to.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword."**_

The image of the walls, the monsters, and the people I passed by, became blurry as I felt my body becoming lighter and faster as an undercurrent of power spread to my limbs. I drew the short steel swords as I ran.

I cleared my mind of every other thought. At that moment, I had one objective.

There were lives I needed to save.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[A Supporter to the End - Liliruka Arde]==**

Grab the body, carve away the shell and the flesh, and gouge out the magic stone. The act of harvesting magic stones was the most basic skill that a supporter needed to master. It was an act she had repeated tens and dozens of times already, having lost count as to the amount of Killer Ant corpses she had gone through.

Her body moved like a machine, powering through the pain with sheer power of will and focused on nothing but her assigned task. She stopped caring about her surroundings as the adventurer that had just rescued her had already shown that he was more than capable of protecting her.

As the sound of steel ripping through air echoed in the area, always accompanied by the screeches of dying Killer Ants, she gouged out more and more magic stones. Bit by bit, the corpses of the decapitated ants gradually disappeared, until nothing else was left in her sight.

"D-Done! I've taken out all the corpses on this side!"

For the first time in the day, she actually felt a sense of accomplishment and she managed a smile.

Unfortunately, when she had turned to look at the situation, there were still a lot of corpses to go through. She felt a sense of despair but immediately crushed that sensation without mercy, refocusing herself.

She looked at the area and saw that the number of Killer Ants had already been greatly reduced.

Looking at the adventurer, she could see that he had barely broken a sweat. He wasn't showing signs of being tired at all and the weapons in his hands didn't seem to have lost any of their sharpness after having been used to cut through so many monsters.

Any normal weapon, ones that held no enchantments of special abilities, would have already dulled and shattered.

She had no idea what kind of skill this adventurer was using but she was infinitely more grateful that he had that in the first place.

"Get close to me. I'll make a path. Save your strength and don't try to make any unnecessary movements."

Being her only lifeline, she followed those words without fail as she dragged her battered body and came close.

She could see the adventurer trace a path to the other side with his eyes and prepare an attack.

She could feel the power that gathered in his hands as he then swung the sword. The area practically shook at the wake of the attack as a blast of air roared and ripped through the Killer Ants like they were fragile objects.

Her jaw dropped in response.

"What?"

She didn't even understand how much power and speed was needed to accomplish that feat.

What level was this adventurer?

"Go."

She reacted instantly to the single worded command. Her legs were still trembling and the act of just standing was difficult but she still managed to run through the path that was created.

The moment she came close, she collapsed on to the ground and started to gouge out the corpses once again.

This was the strategy that they followed. It took time but as she reduced the number of Killer Ant corpses and the adventurer destroyed more and more of the reinforcements, the amount of Ants in the area became more manageable.

"Draw back a bit."

As she finished gouging out the second pile of corpses, she felt another surge of power from the adventurer.

Heeding his words, she crawled to the wall with the last bit of strength she had left. She doubted she could keep going any more but it seemed her efforts were enough.

She looked at the back of the adventurer and lines of power covering his body seemed to become brighter.

Then he disappeared from sight.

What followed was a scene where dozens of Killer Ants started flying into the air and dissipating. Explosions of dust obscured her vision but she could see just barely see the remaining piles of corpses being destroyed.

"Ah…"

It only took a few moments.

The area looked like it had seen a war. The ground and walls were gouged out but what truly mattered was that the army of death that seemed so impossible to overcome was reduced to the handful of surviving Ants.

She let out a breath of relief when the adventurer had taken out the final Killer Ant... but from that one path she saw that had no Killer Ants appearing, she saw a figure walking into the area.

It was a figure that wasn't supposed to be there.

The man stood over two meders tall and looked like he could reach the ceiling of the floor if he jumped. The man had brown hair and rust colored eyes that regarded her for a brief moment before focusing on the adventurer that had saved her.

Ottar. A living legend among the adventurers. The strongest warrior of the Freya Familia and the strongest adventurer period.

When she saw the boaz hold the large double edge sword in his hand, her heart sank.

"LOOK OUT!"

She screamed with bit of her strength as the sound of shattering steel reached her ears.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[The Revelation - Freya]==**

It was yet another wonderful day.

 _Would she see it again? Would she be given the chance to see that wondrous sight?_

She had been smiling the moment she woke, a sight that had enraptured her children as they saw her eagerly going to the higher floors of the Tower of Babel, to sit on her throne and await for the events to unfold.

She had planned on enjoying the sight with only the best and most luxurious wine to accompany it.

Every second of waiting was torturous and every moment had increased her anticipation further.

 _Patience. Patience. More pleasure and wonders come to those who can wait to fully enjoy it._

She scolded herself several times as the hands of the clock moved.

When the sun had finally risen, her face lit up with glee.

"Ahhh…. My dear beloved."

The smile she wore became gentle as her heart was sent aflutter once the sight of her beloved was reflected on God's Mirror.

Her voice was sweet, filled with desire, as she clutched the chalice filled with wine.

She felt a slight pang of jealousy as she saw him speak to various girls and noted their faces.

When the time comes, her beloved may wish to include them when they made love.

It was a wish that she would be all too willing to oblige.

"Ah, finally!"

She felt her heart beat faster when he entered the premises of the dungeon. She sipped on the wine as she wore a grin on her face.

However, that chalice soon found itself discarded on the ground the moment her beloved was informed of the situation by a child of Demeter.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword."**_

She felt like her heart was stolen once again as she heard her beloved's deep voice utter those lines.

"This is…"

Her delectable voice shook as her eyes were wide in shock.

Her beloved was running through the floors at a speed that rivalled the fastest adventurers she had seen in her long existence. She doubted even the highest levelled adventurers that specialized in speed could rival it.

However, that itself wasn't what took her by surprise.

It was the state of his soul.

 _This is… just like when we had first met. No, it's clearer._

She had thought before that the true form of her beloved's soul was something that only appeared when he used that spell to materialize weapons.

It was the logical conclusion from her observations. His soul had only briefly revealed its form before when he was forced to create a weapon during his bout with the army of mobs from before.

 _No, that time, the image of his soul was obscured. More obscure than when I had first lain my eyes on it._

This time it was different, it was reflected more clearly.

The majority was still difficult to make out, the iron shaving formed a black smog that made it difficult to see what a lay beyond… but the large gears frozen in the sky were more apparent.

It looked like time stood still inside as a shade of grey washed over his soul. However she became excited as she saw the changes, no matter how slight they may be.

This time, she may see even more of his soul.

"Dear me…"

Her heart beat faster as her face turned red from the prospect.

Her beloved cleared each floor, striking down any monster in his path without mercy.

In a matter of minutes, he had already reached the path leading to the seventh floor.

"Yes…!"

She felt her body shake as her anticipation grew even further.

Her eyes stared intently at his form as her beloved saw the Killer Ants, slashing his way through them, saving a few adventurers that were trapped and giving them potions before sending them away.

"The sky… his soul is coming to life…!"

She was biting her finger as she saw the change.

Every time he reached out to protect another, more color would appear on the gear filled sky.

As her beloved reached the source and found and protected a parum with a surprisingly bright red soul that was already waning, his soul came alive.

 _The gears became clearer as light entered through the holes that revealed the face of the sky._

 _His soul was bathed in the orange hue of a sky that seemed to be in stuck in an eternal dusk._

 _A world with no sun in sight, whose existence could only be felt through that very light._

She stood there frozen, doing nothing but stare at her beloved's soul. Taking in the sight, committing it to her memory, burning its essence into her own soul.

 ***SHATTER*-** It was only the sound of something shattering that broke her away from her passionately gazing at her beloved's soul.

"Ottar?"

Ripping away her attention was the sight of her finest warrior, standing before her beloved, with his weapon drawn and clearly ready for battle.

A battle between the two was unplanned.

However what truly went beyond her expectation was the sight of a small cut on Ottar's arm.

It appears in the moment of Ottar's sudden attack, her beloved had not only been able to defend himself but also launch a counter attack of his own.

"Ah…."

As every Killer Ant in the area had already been slain, the only ones left were her beloved, her warrior, and the parum that sat against the walls of the dungeon.

Silence reigned as she saw a ghost of a smile grace the usually inexpressive face of the most powerful adventurer in the world.

"Ahahaha…..!"

Her laughter echoed in the room while the silence in the dungeon she watched, stretched to a full minute before her beloved discarded the shattered sword to the side and drew another.

It was at that moment Ottar moved.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

She was overcome with joy at the sight of her finest warrior and her beloved in intense battle. A battle worthy of being depicted in an epic, to be sung by bards and minstrels far and wide.

She kept laughing as she felt an unspeakable pleasure fill every crevice of her mind, body, and soul.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Beyond Expectation - Ottar]==**

It had been a very long time since he last felt it.

 _A sense of excitement. A challenge to overcome._

Long ago he held passion, drive, the hunger to prove himself like every young warrior… but as the years had passed and as he grow stronger, that passion was tempered. As he grew stronger still, the challenges that once looked unattainable were overcome one by one.

Soon he climbed higher until the time came when he had reached the peak of the mountain, becoming called the 'strongest'.

It was then that the battles had become monotonous as monsters were felled as easily as he breathed. Adventurers near his level existed but battle with such foes were near impossible to arrange as gods were wont to greedily protect their children.

In time, it was only fulfilling the wishes of his goddess that gave him any purpose.

Now, for the first time in a long time, as he saw a warrior that was no doubt worthy of fighting, the old flame of passion he once had was lit and before he knew it… he had already walked into the area and charged.

His large sword came close, close enough that Shirou Emiya's body had almost been separated into two. However, at the last possible moment, the boy had turned, deflected his attack with one sword, and attacked him with the other.

The sword that Emiya had used to deflect his own had shattered but the attack that followed was done in one smooth and seamless motion that Ottar wasn't able to fully escape the attack, the very tip of Emiya's sword tracing a shallow wound on his shoulders.

It was then that Ottar decided that for this moment, the wishes of his goddess would not take precedence.

For this moment, he would indulge his own desires.

"Hmmm!"

When Emiya had discarded the sword and drew another, he stepped in. Emiya's countenance didn't change as he stepped forward himself.

The air roared and screamed as steel mercilessly ripped through it once more.

The arms, the legs, and even the neck. The large double-edged sword in Ottars hand took command of the pace of the battle, weaving and bending like a whip with absurd speeds, aimed at holes in his opponent's form and targeted them without mercy.

A twist of the body, a step to the side, and slight quick step to the back; Emiya dodged the onslaught of attacks that would have felled any other with the minimum amount of movement.

When the last horizontal swing of Ottar's sword had missed the mark, Emiya stepped in to close the distance to take advantage.

Ottar, who had been wielding his buster sword one handed, then took used his other hand to redirect the full weight of his sword right back to Emiya's exposed flank.

As if expecting it, Emiya hit the bottom of the flat surface of the buster sword that was swung towards him with the pommel of his short sword, cracks appeared on the handle but he proceeded to use its guard to hook the edge and push the entire buster sword to go over his ducked head, all while using his other sword to target Ottar's own flank.

His attacks predicted and countered, Ottar chose to let go of the buster sword without hesitation and moved his body close to Emiya's. He used his arm to trap Emiya's own sword arm to stop the boy's attack. Before Emiya could react, Ottar delivered a knee to the boy's stomach, forcing his body back a few feet.

To Ottar, it felt like his knee had just hit a solid block of steel.

Ottar had prepared himself for another attack but when Emiya had stayed in place, seemingly readjusting the grip he had on his two swords, a lull in the battle took place.

"Ottar. My name."

Ottar grabbed the buster sword on the ground as he stated his name.

"Emiya."

As the boy responded with his own name, Ottar saw him settle into a peculiar stance.

The boy stood straight, his arms dropped to his sides. The swords in his hands pointed upwards towards the sky.

To Ottar, it was a stance filled with too many openings… However, the countless amounts of battles he had fought throughout the years and his personal experience with the dungeon set off alarms in his head.

The seamless transition of Emiya's strikes and the way he seemed to predict Ottar's attacks was uncanny. The stance the boy had decided to take told Ottar that things were about to get even more interesting.

"I see."

Holding the buster sword with both of his hands, he took a stance of his own, lifting the blade until it pointed straight towards Emiya.

"Show me your mettle, Shirou Emiya!"

Then the battle restarted.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Chapter - End]==**

I am currently bowing in forgiveness as I'm sure you'll hate me for yet another cliffhanger.

Please dear god forgive me. I've given him back his reinforcements and his original fighting style! Spare me!

I did plan on finishing the fight in this chapter but I didn't have enough time to write it.

The battle scene was ungodly difficult and even Lili's attempted escape from the killer ants was hard.  
Hopefully both came out decent, leave a comment on how it turned out if you can.

Thank you once again for your continued support and see you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I was mistaken. This was even harder to write than the last chapter.

I will apologize in advance here. It seems keeping to a schedule doesn't necessarily work with my usual style (I often finish a chapter early, then revise bits and pieces to see if the flow is better or a scene is better shown). As a piece of trivia, Lily's ant scene was revised 6 times.

This time around, I didn't have quite the liberty of having being able to revise to my hearts content.

I posted this on early access in the P-site. Having reread the thing after a few days, I feel like I could have done this better.

I'll make sure to adjust for the next chapter. For now, I hope you enjoy this one.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **===[Grasping for the two – Shirou Emiya]===**

Two out of the six swords I had brought into the dungeon had already shattered from the continued exchange.

The swords, made of common steel, stood no real chance against the buster sword that Ottar wielded with brutal efficiency. The man swung the large double-edged blade like it had the weight of a knife but with enough reach and flexibility of a whip.

Ottar dictated the pace of the battle as he let loose another onslaught of attacks. His sword tore through the air, not hesitating to go for killing blows.

The world seemed to slow down as my eyes took in every detail.

 _Ottar. Height, 210 centimetres. Speed, power, and flexibility far exceed every other observed adventurer. Wields a double edged buster sword 180 centimetres long, made from Carbalite ore and Dragonvane crystals. High durability, pliability, corrosion resistance, and edge retention._

Physical characteristics, preferences, habits, positioning, and possible interaction with the environment. I accounted for every possible variable; from the way the man shifted his stance to the slightest bit of tension in my his body.

Since the battle had started, I found myself moving on instinct, reacting to Ottar's attacks and had been able to mount an offensive due to the lack of information he had on my abilities.

However, as the battle progressed and he saw I had the speed, flexibility, and skill to dodge and counter him effectively, he quickly adapted; keeping me within the effective range of his buster sword, dictating the pace of the battle, and preventing me from actually closing in and getting to a distance where my short swords could do damage.

 _Predict and anticipate the moves he will perform, direct the flow and pace of the battle with my own moves, manipulate his movements to gain even a second more of survival until the path to victory can be forged._

For each instance in the battle, I took in the variables, inferred the next possible set of moves Ottar could make, and determined which moves were more likely after factoring in the variable my own position and situation provided.

I evaded the oblique downward swing aimed at my torso by twisting my body. In normal circumstances, evading such an attack would have provided the perfect opportunity to counter attack but Ottar was easily able to redirect to entire weight of the large sword and swung it back into a horizontal strike aimed at my waist.

The length of the blade and the speed of the strike made dodging it difficult.

So I didn't.

 ***SHATTER*** \- Three out six swords were left as another one was shattered so I could deflect the attack. Despite losing yet another sword, the moment provided me with the opportunity to control the pace of the battle.

 _He had been wielding a two handed weapon with one hand. Ottar's left arm had shown no signs of injury and is fully functional. Decision is likely a voluntary self-limitation and can be taken advantage of._

In that moment, I could see dozens upon dozens of options existed for my opponent. Attacking, defending, countering, and retreating were all viable options from Ottar's current position when compared to my own.

So the only logical course of action was to eliminate those options.

 _A disadvantage in reach due to weapons; eliminate options that would lead to Ottar creating distance between us, where his weapon is far more effective. A disadvantage in equipment; limitations of quality were apparent._

I stepped in, closed the distance without hesitation. Despite Ottar's speed, I had enough speed of my own to close in before he could manage to regain balance.

 _Push him towards the nearby wall to limit his freedom of movement. Force a dodge, watch for the movements of the left arm._

Keeping track of the position of the wall relative to us, this time I went on the offensive. I pushed my reinforcement, increasing the speed and pace, forcing Ottar to stay on the defensive as he adjusted to the sudden change.

The man was able to dodge his large body just as well, but he had the advantage of having a weapon that could be used to block.

As I attempted to cut off his arm, he jumped back to gain distance; an action that brought him closer to the wall. I pressed the attack but despite having his movement limited, Ottar was able to maintain the small bit of distance he had obtained.

 ***SHATTER*** \- Four of six. The moment Ottar had been able to launch an attack, I didn't hesitate to sacrifice another sword to close in again and further push his back to the wall.

 _Wall dissuades him from moving back to gain distance. Utilize speed and keep close to eliminate possibility of escape to the sides._

Right when I had managed to enact my plan however…

 _Stance and position of the blade indicates an upward swing._

 ***SHATTER* -** Without warning, the power and speed that Ottar had displayed surged far beyond what the man had initially shown. Due to the disparity, I was forced to instinctively defend by sacrificing my two remaining swords.

Both my arms were forcefully thrown upwards as the handles of the shattered swords slipped from my hands from the impact of the attack, and my balance was thrown off for a brief moment.

Ottar did not pause. The man held the buster sword vertically upward, scraping the ceiling of the dungeon itself. His eyes were burning with vigour, drunk on the adrenaline of battle. It gave the impression of someone that had finally let loose.

 _Ottar's speed and power currently exceeds own ability to recover fast enough to dodge the strike._

 _Six out of six. All swords have been destroyed. No equipment readily available that will be capable of defending against the attack._

My mind rushed through every option I could use… however, every equipment I had was inadequate. Weapons and armour made from common steel and surface materials had no hope of surviving.

Reinforcing my limbs was not enough to defend, dodge, or counter the attack. Attempting to catch the blade with reinforced arms would likely lead to getting literally disarmed. Dodging to the side would likely allow Ottar to bisect me.

 _No sword capable of defending. Hence…_

My hands grasped thin air, and I felt it. I reached for it, the thing that had been on the back of my mind ever since this fight had started.

The image of two swords.

The answer I needed.

 _ **Create one.**_

Time froze as the gears turned inside my soul, setting the barren land around me aflame.

The iron shavings and plumes of black smoke brewed up a tempest, dancing around in air.

In that moment, I knew I had everything I needed. Every material for the process was available and ready to be used.

"Trace…"

The words came out naturally as the image of the two swords became clearer in my mind and _my forge_ answered in turn.

 **Judging the concept of creation.**

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure.**

A pair of married swords; one black as night, one white and pure. Swords lacking vanity, lacking purpose, and lacking the neither the desire to become the strongest nor the desire to achieve fame and glory.

It was humble in its appearance, yet its simplicity and what it symbolized were beautiful and elegant. It was a sword that reflected the very philosophy that I strive to employ in combat and in life. A sword I've always wielded more than any other.

 **Duplicating the composition of the material.**

 **Imitating the skill of its making.**

The Essence of Five Mountains and the Metal of Six Heroes. The peerless skill of sword smiths without equal in their time, the roar of flames capable of forging the greatest blades, the sacrifice of a soul so loyal and loving, and the never-ending grief and despair of a craftsman that had come know the meaning of loss.

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

 **Reproducing the accumulated years.**

A history with no war beyond the conflict involved in its creation. A history with no grandeur. Silent, peaceful, yet ever present. A pair of swords that had never been allowed to separate, passed through the generations without turmoil or conflict, eventually lost through the passage of time.

 **Excelling every manufacturing process.**

From the storm of iron shaving and black plumes of smoke, embed on the smouldering earth, the two swords were forged.

I called their names…

"…. ON!"

… and without fail, just as the day first laid my eyes on them, just as the countless times I had called upon them; they appeared in my hands once again, ready to do battle.

My hands gripped both swords and I instinctively reinforced both as I lay one on top of the other, forming a cross, just as Ottar's strike came thundering down.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **===[The Gears Turn - Freyja]===**

The floor had become a mess from the spilled wine and shattered glass. Her hair was in disarray as the sheer glee she felt sent her to an unending fit of mad laughter.

Unable to stand any further, she drew back into her throne and beckoned God's Mirror to come nearer. She relaxed into her chair, her eyes never leaving the image reflected upon the mirror; the battle between her beloved and her greatest warrior.

It was an image that sent chills down her spine.

She bit her finger, as her body shook uncontrollably. Her desire growing every moment that passed. She swore to herself that she would commit every painstaking detail involved in every moment of this glorious battle. She would burn it into her mind and soul through her body, _repeatedly, without fail._

However, just as she thought her desire to claim her beloved had reached its peak, the boy had decided to exceed her expectations even further.

"W-what…?"

Her beloved's soul truly came alive. His souls stirred and moved.

In every other case, she would have admired the intricacies of her beloved's soul… but her eyes were drawn by something else.

It was a pair of swords. One black, one white, identical in shape, existing together, wielded together in harmony. Beautiful, simple, elegant, and unimposing.

A pair of swords that _seemed_ to hold a soul.

"No that's not… what spell would allow for the creation of…?"

 _They were not divine._ That, she could tell, but they held something that she could not place, something she could not properly discern.

Her eyes were not capable of such feats. The souls of the living were her forte, and she was not capable of understanding steel… yet she could just feel that there was something to the pair of swords that made them go beyond the weapons she had seen.

They felt foreign, unique, and distinct from even the divine equipment that the likes of Hephaestus herself had forged. For some reason, her eyes felt drawn to them.

"…!"

However, even beyond that pair of swords, there was a brief moment where she saw the contents of the barren land obscured by smoke and iron shavings.

Swords. Countless swords that were embedded to the ground like markers for a grave.

Were they the same? Were every single sword within her beloved's soul the same as the ones he was now wielding?

She did not have enough time to see what they were nor determine if they were, but it had already sent her over the edge.

"Shirou…"

She called his name in a whisper.

In that moment, her laughter stopped and her fiery passion was tamed. The mad laughter froze into a reserved yet bewitching smile as ice now seemed to flow in her veins. Her mind was tempered as she considered every option.

She had watched and quietly observed from afar, never having truly made a move to acquire her beloved, intent on enjoying his adventure as it forms on its own. She wanted to savour those precious moments, to temper herself for as long as she could so that when she finally acquires her target, it would be all the more pleasurable.

Now, her desire had gone past the point of reason, past the point where such passiveness could only be considered a cardinal sin.

 _Temperance could not be tolerated anymore._

 _She would bring out the true form of her beloved's soul._

 _She would make her beloved hers without fail._

Her minds raced as her mind went into every detail she knew about her beloved. Every moment of life that she had gone out of her way to observe and commit to memory.

"Oh dear…"

In the corner of her eye, she saw the little parum whom had the fortune of becoming involved in the situation. The girl had been saved by the efforts of her beloved, just like she had been before.

 _They were both saved._

It was then that she came to a realization.

She remembered every moment when her beloved's soul showed its true form.

"Quite the oversight. It seems I've been far too preoccupied to have missed such an important detail…"

Her smile grew sweeter as the pieces fell into place, a plan forming inside her head.

"Now… how shall I bring my beloved to his full glory?"

She slouched into her throne, adjusting her position so that she could keep watching over the battle.

She needed information and resources. Though thorn over the fact that she would not be able to spend gazing at her beloved for a while, she convinced herself that it was worth it in the end.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **===[Reaching Beyond - Liliruka]===**

Adventurers were distinct from normal people, particularly the high level ones. Due to being blessed with Falna, adventurers were capable of achieving things that went far beyond the boundaries of reason.

On one hand, this is what allowed various races to fight back the threat provided by the dungeon and the countless monsters it spawns.

On the other hand, the disparity in ability and power can easily get to people's heads. Divide in class and race was far more common than one would expect, a fact that she was intimately acquainted with.

Gods and goddesses brought a significant amount of problems to the lower world. It just so happened that the benefits they provided were a necessity for continued survival of the lower world.

Naturally, when every adventurer was placed in a spectrum, on the bottom end were the scum, the lowlife adventurers that she felt could and should be fed to the Hell Hounds of the middle floors. On the other end of the spectrum though were the first class adventurers... and the two in front of her couldn't be described as anything but.

They were monsters… and that was the only way she could describe the two warriors that were fighting in front of her.

She had thought that her white-haired savior was already strong from the fact that he was able to murder Killer Ants en masse so efficiently; with beginner equipment to boot. She felt that he was perhaps third or second class… Now she just wondered how she could have possibly not known of his existence until now.

This boy was fighting _Ottar_ , the strongest adventurer in Orario. The man rumoured to be so absurdly strong that he can solo bosses in the deep floors, a feat usually accomplished by dedicated high level raid parties.

"This is unreal…"

Somehow, the attacks got faster. Before, she was still barely able to follow the sequence of exchanges between the two and actually understand how well her savior had been holding up in the battle.

It was impressive. Beyond impressive… but she couldn't help but be worried.

She had been an adventurer for a good amount of time and she essentially made a living out of stealing from adventurers so it only took one glance at Ottar's weapon to know that it was made of high grade material.

It was the kind of weapon that was easily worth a fortune. A weapon fit for use on the deep floor levels, one that wouldn't break even against the horrors found inside there.

 ***SHATTER*** \- As the second sword shattered, her worries only increased. She had no idea why Ottar was even here or why he had attacked but none of the reasons she could think off ended well for either her or her savior.

Frustration began to build up inside her due to her inability to assist. If she had a single smoke bomb with her, maybe she could manufacture a means of escape or at least an tip the scales of the battle in the favour of her savior.

"Ah…is he actually…!?"

When her savior had begun dictating the pace of the attack, that frustration was dispelled and was replaced with a tinge of hope.

Her hands balled up into fists as she saw that the end was nearing. Her savior was intent on finishing the battle, sacrificing his remaining weapons while cornering Ottar to the wall.

"….!"

Her breathe stopped when she saw Ottar manage to break through the last two swords her savior had.

Deep insider her, she prayed. For the first time in a long time.

She disliked adventurers. Her personal experiences had made it difficult to feel anything but that. However this adventurer had saved her. Killed an entire army of Killer Ants when there was absolutely no reason to bother with someone who was so clearly a lost cause.

She didn't know what intentions her savior had but she was immensely grateful regardless.

"Please…."

She silently pleaded as Ottar raised his buster sword upward. As it came down, she closed her eyes, not willing to see the result.

Then the ground **exploded** and the entire area shook from the attack. Literally.

She had to cover her face as an explosion of dust and debris followed and had she known the name of her savior, she would have already called his name out in worry.

"H-huh…?"

Her jaw dropped as the dust cleared.

Her savior was alive, completely intact. In his hands were a pair of weapons; one black, the other white. Said weapons had somehow managed to stop Ottar's buster sword. Looking at the ground, she could see small crater formed beneath the two warriors. Large cracks and chunks of the dungeon's had been dislodged and broken due to the clash.

She couldn't even fathom how much power you'd need to accomplish something like that.

 **GRUAAAAAAAGH!**

"What… is…?"

It was scream. A scream filled with rage and fury. It didn't come from any monster, it came from the dungeon itself.

There were things in the world that she been afraid of but she felt like this was perhaps the absolute most frightening sound she would ever hear in her entire life.

"Go."

"Eh…?"

Before she could react, her saviour had already hurled a couple of high grade potions towards her. Despite her senses being dulled and her body barely capable of movement, she was able to catch them.

She hesitated for a moment but proceeded to drink them, figuring that she should trust the decision making of someone capable of singly-handedly committing a genocide on Killer Ants and fighting on equal footing with Ottar himself.

She noticed that both her savior and Ottar had disengaged, a bit of distance was separating the two, but both remained alert.

"This place will get be flooded by things worse than a Killer Ant army. Get out of here."

"Wait! What do you mean by-"

 ***CRACK* -** Countless breaks on the walls began to form. The size of the cracks were far too large for any of the monsters that were supposed to be capable of spawning on this particular floor.

Before the monsters even fully broke through the walls and ceilings, she was already perfectly able to tell what they were.

Orcs. Tenth floor monsters on the seventh bloody floor.

The pig headed monster's large masses that were breaking through the walls showed exactly how out of place they were in the seventh floor as they were barely capable of fitting inside its lowered ceiling and narrower passages.

The black skin and red eyes were enough to convince her that it was in her best interest to run away as fast as she could.

 **"""GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"""**

She sent the worried glance towards her saviour, who was still face to face with Ottar. Both of the warriors were clearly poised to resume their battle at any moment despite the current situation.

"I'll be fine."

The confidence in her saviours voice was enough to assuage her worries. At the very least, believing in the boy was the least she could do.

"… Thank you. Lili will pay you back for helping her... so please come back to the surface alive."

She didn't want to run away. If she was at all capable of contributing in any meaningful way, she would have stayed and at least done something to aid her saviour. Right now, with no weapons or items to aid her and against an army of black skinned orcs and Ottar, she was nothing but a liability.

So doing her best to ignore her tired and injured body, she ran as fast as she could, managing to reach the narrow pathways before the Orcs fully broke through the walls.

"""GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"""

She could hear more cracks and more screams as she made her way through the stairs.

She didn't turn back and kept her focus.

That boy would definitely survive. She just had to make sure she did as well.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **===[Satisfied - Ottar]===**

"It seems we have some interference."

His face had already gone back to its former impassivity as the black orcs broke through the walls of the dungeon. The strong desire for intense combat within him abated, replaced by an undercurrent of annoyance at the sudden interference.

For most of the short exchange, Emiya had fought with equipment that was far inferior to his own, greatly limiting his options in the battle. When the boy had summoned weapons that he could tell surpassed even his, he felt that the battle had well and truly begun.

At the start of the battle, he felt that Emiya himself was attempting to grasp his own combat style. Emiya's movements and attacks were more reactions done out of instinct and the boy favoured to defend and observe. Leaving unnecessary openings as he moved.

As the battle progressed, he could see a remarkable change. Emiya's movement became more polish, more assured, and more refined. Ottar could feel his own movement being read and driven by every movement that Emiya took, and he was forced to adjust accordingly.

He had no doubt that Emiya had yet to show his full capabilities just as he had yet to fully display his own. What kind of battle would result if they both had was something that himself and his goddess would both looking forward to.

"Why dismiss your weapons Emiya?"

Looking towards his opponent, he saw the white and black blades that were capable of blocking a full powered strike without a scratch disappearing into thin air.

He made a cursory check of his own. A crack had appeared on the edge of the blade that had come into contact with Emiya's weapons.

"They'll attract more of those things if I don't."

Nodding, he understood the boy's intention to do battle with the black orcs unarmed. Just as he had done so for the army of lower mobs before.

In response, he pointed the tip of his sword to the ground and pushed it into it.

If Emiya intended to fight through the monsters with fists alone then he was obligated to do the same. Considering his goddess' plans in the future, the boy was likely to be introduced to the ranks of the familia and it would be best to foster proper relations.

"It seems our battle must conclude another time."

The black orcs surrounded them and came close. All of them wielded clubs and showed an uncharacteristic level of ferocity.

Screeches filled the area as he turned away from Emiya to address the interference.

Backs towards each other, it was the first battle that they would fight while on the same side… and if his goddess' wishes were to be fulfilled, then it would be the first of many.

Within him he hoped that it would be against far more challenging opponents.

When the monster charged, the two of them proceeded to tear them apart by hand.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **===[Another Moment - Liliruka]===**

"Ugh…"

She couldn't really remember the last time she had pushed herself this far.

Ever since she had been slapped by the cruel reality that she didn't possess what it took to become a great adventurer, she had made sure to use everything else.

She planned every step, attempted to predict every possible outcome, and prepared everything she could to assure her survival even in the worst possible situation.

Now her vision was fading. Though her wounds had healed from the potions that her savior had given her, it wasn't capable of restoring stamina.

She was utterly exhausted, her body feeling like a solid block of lead.

Her legs threatened to give at every step she took but she was despite everything else, she had somehow manage to get through seven floors and back up into the surface.

She made sure to avoid contact with anyone else.

"Just… just a bit more…"

She leaned against the wall to support herself.

She had somehow made it into one of the alleyways on the western district. Adrenaline and sheer force of will had been what allowed her to last long enough to make it this far but now she had barely had anything else left to use.

She didn't need to get into any of her hide outs or even her room; she just needed to find a secluded place where she could rest without getting disturbed or found. She didn't want to risk getting found and taken advantage when she couldn't do anything to protect herself.

Worse still, one of the members of the Soma Familia could find her, and that was the very last thing she wanted to happen.

Thankfully, she knew of an abandoned church that could suffice.

"Haaah…. Th-there… I can… I can collapse there…"

With the dilapidated church in view, she felt a smidgen of relief. However, that moment of relief had also released the focus she had in keeping her body standing, sending her collapsing to the ground.

"Damn it…."

She tried to move her body, but it was completely unresponsive. It felt like she was paralyzed and disabled.

"Come on… come on…"

She kept trying to keep herself conscious long enough to actually make the abandoned church but it was a losing battle.

Her body was already pushed far beyond its limits.

"Wh— Ar- ay?"

She felt like she heard a voice but couldn't quite make out what it was saying. She felt something touch her, and her body felt like it was floating. She tried to open her eyes to see what was happening but she was barely able to do so.

Right before her consciousness fully faded, she saw the image of a young, snow-white haired boy with red eyes tinted with concern.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **==[It Turns to Her - Hephaestus]==**

She something inside her resonate. For a moment, she saw Shirou... but the image quickly faded.

"Anyway, as I was saying Hephaestus-sama, we've gotten Shirou a forge of his own. Pretty nice one too."

Tsubaki appeared in her sights as she struggled.

"Ah... yes. That's good, though Hestia might complain."

She managed a slight smile to hide her lapse.

"Regarding the other issue... it seems to be getting worse. Resources are getting difficult to obtain due to "

"I see, it seems the dungeon had been acting up."

Though they had enough resources to keep all their special orders, the increasing difficulty in obtaining dungeon materials was something they needed to address.

"For now, make sure that dungeon raids are taken by whole teams instead of pairs. We can't risk the safety of the members of the familgia for the sake of profits."

"Understood. I'll make sure to disseminate the information."

Unlike her usual demeanor, Tsubaki face was grave.

An expression she mimicked.

"Gather more information... if things truly go beyond what the adventurers of Orario can handle, we have that one other option."

She spoke of the man inside the chamber of prayers, right inside the core of the Guild itself.

If dungeon truly was acting up and threatening the lives of her children, then he would speak personally with Ouranos herself.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **Freyja will now take a temporary back seat as the foundations had been lain.**

 **The story will now switch to Hephaestus, her familgia, Hestia, and the certain snow white haired boy.**

I have no idea how my interpretation of Emiya's fighting style and tracing turned out. So feel free to roast me on that.

If you want to support my stories, you can find my P A (slash)Nukoko.

Thank you for your patience


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there... flight was cancelled due to a storm, currently a bit stranded. Been trying to get this thing released with shaky WIFI since last night but just getting this formatted right while using mobile is more difficult than taking the bloody board exams. Anyway, got the chapter done by week 2, gave myself the entire week after for revisions then posted early access at the end of week 3. This is the schedule I'd like to adhere to as much as possible.

I know people don't like the opening so long but I'm kinda stranded here so let me have a bit of fun just once more yeah? Please?!

So, to address certain types of reviews: The dungeon summoned monsters as a response to K&B's tracing because it's a weapon that's entirely foreign to the world of DanMachi, a weapon that holds properties and history that do no exist in that world. Its always best to bear in mind that the story operate in Danmachi's world instead of within the nasuverse and one of the fun things with crossovers is playing with how two different worlds interact (hence, though K&B certainly does have anti-monster properties within the nasuverse, the world of Danmachi struggles to understand and allow for the the same effects due to it being foreign in origin).

One thing to know with the world of DanMachi (especially for those that didn't get into it) is that it operates as an MMO game. Pretty much all of it acts like a game but with no standard self-aware character/self-insert/isekai stuff going on. Combine that with the above and you get this: _The engine that operates the Danmachi game has a hard time dealing with Shirou, who makes objects with material composition, abilities, and history that aren't in the library of information it has. This also applies to act of Tracing as well (this method of creation itself was never programmed into the engine but since he created objects that are from the Danmachi world, the system isn't as volatile in reaction but still recognizes that it's wrong)._

This is also why I decided to throw in the reinforcement lines shown in the UBW anime (providing a visual representation of the skill felt more in line with a game).

Anyway, that's all for now. No action in this chapter since, mostly character interaction. I'm fine with how it turned out but could still be done better.

As usual, thanks for all the support, the reviews, favs, and follows! I appreciate all of them! I'll be trying to respond to the reviews in the holidays!

Let's get started!

 **==[The Forge, the Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[North West Shop Office - Hephaestus]==**

"How does this even make any sense…?"

She read the report with a grimace, her hands slightly crumpling the paper as she went through its contents. Her usually well kept red hair was slightly frazzled and her appearance was a bit sloppy; a testament to her lack of sleep.

The morning had started off well enough, though Shirou had been quietly hovering over her as they ate a delicious breakfast with Hestia. Both had oddly been preoccupied with their own thoughts and left shortly after breakfast. The former due to needing to meet with Tsubaki, and the latter for unknown reasons.

Now, her mood had plummeted as she finished reading the report that a guild representative had handed over earlier.

"A mass spawn of Killer Ants…"

It was data regarding the incident that occurred in the seventh floor just two days ago.

A mass spawn Killer Ants in the seventh floors.

Mass spawn wasn't even an accurate way to describe it. The entire floor had essentially turned into an endless _Deep Floor coliseum_.

Five dead, over a dozen injured. The situation was hypothesized to be related to be related to the recent increase in spawn rates and observed aggression from monsters.

Considering the amount of adventurers that went through the upper floors, five people wasn't that high of a number. In fact, it could have easily been significantly worse.

Her fingers scratched the surface of her eye patch in irritation.

"It could've been any one of them..."

She grit her teeth at that thought. Five adventurers had died and she was fortunate that none of them had been her children.

Foolishness, carelessness, or ignorance could easily cause the death of any adventurer. She had lost some of her children to those three demons, especially during the early days of their familia.

She remembered every single one of them. Their names, their faces, and their history would be forever burned into her soul. It was on those children that she swore she wouldn't allow herself to lose another.

She had made sure that every one of her children since then would be properly guided so those demons would never haunt them… but now a random mass spawn on the upper floors?

How would she even prepare her children for something like that?

There was a time when gods and goddesses would lose far more in the dungeon. In the past, when the base of knowledge on the dungeon had yet to be built, there was a very real chance that the child you send off to fight in the dungeon would not be coming back the next day.

Now though, information was available. In fact, the information on the upper floors was supposed to be complete. It had been explored so thoroughly that she was having trouble believing that something like this could happen without some kind of trigger or intervention.

Her eyes narrowed at that thought.

It was strange, far too strange.

Even though they didn't fully understand the Dungeon, a sudden and random occurrence was far too uncanny, especially when there's no precedent.

Had this happened on the Deep Floors, or even just the Middle Floors, it may have been something she could accept... but the Upper Floors?

"An outside influence… is more possible than a sudden change of behavior of the dungeon."

With the nature of Killer Ants, there was a means of actually creating the mass spawn if there was someone malevolent enough to do so.

It was a thought that made her want to hit something with her hammer.

It was entirely possible that she was just grasping at straws… however an intentional action that provoked the mass spawn could be investigated and traced compared to a random shift of behavior from the dungeon.

"..."

She stared at the countless pieces that were hung on the wall. From knives to helmets, chains to a unnecessarily elaborate blacksmith tong; they served as a constant reminder of the children she needed to care for and guide.

She looked at each, mentally citing the name of the equipment, the name of the craftsman, and the story behind its creation. There were hundreds of them in display and there were far more at home.

Gradually, she felt herself calming. She let out a small smile as her desire to investigate the situation became stronger.

She stood up from her seat and went to a mirror to fix her appearance. She briefly considered wearing a coat before going outside but ultimately decided against it.

If she was wrong, then it would stop there and she would lose nothing more than the time she dedicated towards it.

If she was right however…

 **==[The Forge, the Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[North East Sector - Emiya]==**

 _I was surrounded by translucent walls and floors that emitted a blue hue. Looking around, I could see various structures; buildings, arcs, towers, all dilapidated and abandoned. It looked like an ancient city that sunk to the very depths of the sea._

 _'Archer, guard! Push for an attack, force the opponent on the defensive, and then go for break!'_

 _I could hear her voice from behind as the bull-like monster approached. It was the closest description that could be given the monster as it had a completely artificial appearance. It was essentially a rectangular prism with legs and a pair of horns that was longer than its body._

 _Despite its size, it was fast, leaping in front of me already primed to attack. Dutifully following her commands to the letter, I parried the horns with Kanshou and quickly struck back with a horizontal swing from Bakuya._

 _Having taken damage, the bull-like monster drew back, but I stepped in and with a tight turn, swung both Kanshou and Bakuya outward in a horizontal slash with all my might. The sound of shattering glass reached my ears as the monster disintegrated._

 _'Good work Archer! Looks like-"_

"Hey, Shirou, you listening over there?"

"Hmm?"

Instead of translucent walls and floor that existed in the depths of the sea, I found myself walking on wide a brick road, surrounded by houses with brown-tiled roofing and wooden support beams. I could smell a hint of iron in the air, feel the elevated temperature of the area, and hear the distinct sound of steel striking against steel.

Tsubaki Collbrande, who was fitted in her usual white vest and red hakama, was staring at me with undisguised worry and had been the one to call out to me. Welf Crozzo, who was just beside her was mimicking her expression, though with far less worry and more confusion.

"It's nothing, just arranging the things I plan to do once I get my forge properly set-up."

Quickly spouting out a believable excuse, the two regarded me with a strange look and didn't quite nod in acceptance but moved on regardless. At this point, they knew well enough that they weren't getting any more than that.

I refocused myself, taking in the surroundings, looking at the various alleyways and roads that branched off from the one we were walking on.

I drew a mental map of Orario in my head, citing the notable areas that each path could lead to. We were currently in the north-eastern section of the city, the so called 'craftsman area' as it was known to other adventurers.

It was a chilly morning, with the sun having risen barely half an hour ago. I had woken early, prepared breakfast fit for two goddesses, and sent off Hestia with two packed lunches she had requested. The short goddesses was unusually excited before rushing out, citing that she might not be back in time for dinner.

It seems that Hestia had found something of her own to do, though I had to wonder about Hephaestus, who seemed out of sorts. It was something to ask her later.

We walked through the various forges owned by members of the familia. The area was bustling with activity, with smiths and supporters milling about and transporting equipment and materials. I regarded most of them with a nod whenever they looked my way.

Most of the supporters waved back or greeted me enthusiastically, particularly the ones that I had worked with before. The smiths also nodded at me in response, though some of them had wry smiles as they looked at Tsubaki, then at me.

Looks like Collbrande had something planned then. That was about the only thing that brought that kind of reaction on.

"Geez Emiya… well I know how it feels like to finally get a forge of your own. Have any plans on your first work?"

Crozzo fell back from Collbrande's side and matched my pace, asking me the question while fixing the blue scarf tied around his neck. I glanced at his red hair, a sight that always made me feel slightly nostalgic, yet at the same time exasperated.

"A few ideas. I was able to gather the materials already, so I'd like to get started on it as soon as possible."

"Heh, Shirou, I know you're excited but I have a feeling you'll need to work on other things first before you get to do personal projects you know~?"

Unlike Crozzo, Collbrande cheerfully walked ahead of us as she greeted the other members of the familia. She took her position as the captain of the family seriously, and essentially took up the responsibility of making sure the members of the family were all doing well.

It was an admirable trait for a leader if not for the fact that she tended to involve herself a bit _too much_. I preferred being left alone and liked peace in general; not being dragged in a day-long city tour that doubled as a food-trip, one that ended in a drinking contest in a bar.

Despite the recent dungeon treks, that was still the most mentally exhausting day I've had to deal with. I vividly remember having to clean up after the two after that debacle.

"Exactly what do you mean by that Collbrande?"

"Hmm? Nothing at all! And I've told you before, just Tsubaki is fine!"

"Yes, _nothing_. I suppose the fact that roughly half of the other familia members are giving me wry smiles and pitying eyes means that all is right and nothing out of the ordinary will happen anytime soon? And I'll keep calling you Collbrande until you actually stop calling me by my first name."

"Ah, Welf, how is your store doing by the way?"

"Nope, sorry, not taking the bait this time. I'm not gonna serve as the convenient change of conversation topic and I'm exercising my rights not involve myself in this by any degree."

In an attempt to deflect my suspicion, which essentially just confirmed it, Collbrande turned the focus of the conversation to Welf, who I was also assured was aware of what Collbrande likely had in store for me.

It was an odd thing. One of the similarities I had with both was that we were all rather insistent in what name we preferred to be called by other people.

Welf didn't like being called by his last name, due to the history of the Crozzo blood and the expectations of the people that come with it. Collbrande preferred her first name Tsubaki, not because she had any reservations regarding her name but because she felt her last name was far too formal and distant.

As for myself, I preferred to be called Emiya instead. However, If I could help it I would prefer not to be called by name at all. Truth be told, I felt that the name 'Shirou Emiya' wasn't supposed to apply to me at all.

"Ah, by the way, both of you, I'm sure you heard the news? You're not allowed to enter the dungeon alone, especially for level 1s. Either get a higher leveled partner or go in teams, this is to be strictly implemented until we can confirm that it's safe to do so otherwise."

"Right… that Killer Ant mass spawn thing. The thought sends shivers down my spine. Killer Ants in small doses are deadly enough but I heard the seventh was flooded with hundreds of those things."

"Even higher leveled adventurers would be wary of that. We still don't know how that happened but the guild is in an uproar over it. We've had reports of increased spawn rates and aggression from monsters recently but this is the first time we've had something this out of left-field."

I kept silent as the topic of conversation shifted towards that particular event. The three of us had already exited the 'craftsman area' and were slowly approaching the walls of the city.

It had been two days since I fought the killer Ant army and Ottar in the seventh floor. After the short engagement, Ottar and I had taken down the birthed Black Orc Army unarmed.

"Anyway, Shirou, make sure to be careful. You've just recently become an adventurer, I don't want you taking unnecessary risks you hear me?"

Unlike before, there was no hint of humor on Collbrande's face. Welf matched the serious expression as he looked to me for a response as well.

"I have no intention to unnecessarily court death Collbrande."

Neither of them were aware of my abilities, a piece of information that I intended to keep hidden. My response held no falsehoods but I made no commitments.

If the dungeon was too act up again, I had every intention to go in and fight.

"Good… well, moving on to a brighter topic, we're actually here!"

It was a rather simple two-storey building with a large chimney protruding on one side of the roof. It was clearly old but well maintained, though there were certain areas that clearly required some attention.

It was larger than expected and more space was welcome… however I couldn't quite shake the feeling that it was going to be more trouble than what it was worth.

 **==[The Forge, the Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Halcyon Days - Emiya]==**

There were several rooms that needed to be checked and I needed to fully assess the amount of repairs the place would require but the most important thing to do was check the forging area.

It was traditional forging area. A charcoal forge and reservoir was one side of the wall, with a large ventilation duck hanging over it. Next to it was a seat that can be used by the smith, a workbench with a vise was behind it, and an anvil to its right. A rack where tools can be hung was on the wall though there were few on it at the moment.

The other side of the room had a set of shelves and cabinets where materials and other equipment could be stored.

All in all, everything seemed to be arranged so that the smith can easily reach other equipment and transfer the workpiece with minimal movement.

Without waiting for my two companions, I checked on the charcoal forge. Thankfully I couldn't see any damage on the bed or firepot. I tried to slightly nudge the ventilation duck above it and determined that it was stable.

"Yep. Know you were more of a traditionalist Shirou. You moved way too comfortably in my forge not to be."

I could see Collbrande smile as she observed me checking the tools on the rack. There were a few hammers and blacksmith tongs of various sizes. A single hot cut tool was there as well, which would save me some time since I wouldn't need to make one from scratch.

"Emiya, are you gonna be fine with a charcoal forge? Kept telling Tsubaki that you might prefer a gas forge since that's what you've gotten to use since you got here. Charcoal forges can be annoying to maintain and are generally harder to operate you know?"

In contrast, Welf had a worried expression. He was the type of smith that employed a mix of traditional and more modern techniques, compared to Collbrande that preferred a purely traditional approach, particularly employing techniques and practices from the east due to her heritage.

"True but charcoal forges can reach higher temperatures and are more fuel efficient when you're idling. It's a bit more of a pain to clean yeah but that just teaches smiths to be more responsible in the long run!"

"Yeah, but like I said, Shirou might not have any experience in-"

"It's fine. Personally, I prefer this. Collbrande, did you prepare this?"

Collbrande brandished a large grin while Welf raised an eyebrow at my response. Both of them, with Hephaestus included, had always been intent on measuring my exact level of skill and experience since I've shown I was capable of forging.

Considering I wasn't particularly keen on hearing another argument about recommended forging techniques and equipment, I put a stop to it early. About the one sure thing that riled up members of the Hephaestus familia was a discussion, or usually an argument, on that topic.

One of the requirements that Hephaestus has for inclusion in the familia was a genuine and vested interest in the craft. Naturally that meant that essentially everyone, Smiths and supporters alike, was passionate about the subject and that meant discussions regarding it could get both unnecessarily long and volatile.

It didn't help that the Goddess of the familia herself seemed to like inciting those arguments as well.

"Heh! I knew you were more on the traditional side of things! You moved with way to much familiarity when you assisted me in my forge. Tamahagane isn't really a material that many smiths have experience consolidating and working."

"Oi, Emiya, you assisted Tsubaki? With Tamahagane even? Why didn't you ever assist me with my work?"

I kept checking all the tools. They were all used tools but perfectly serviceable. At the very least none of them were in any danger of failing anytime soon.

"Because that wasn't by choice. She took me to her forge, handed me a hammer and just began her work, expecting me to assist."

I responded to Welf's question without turning towards them. I noted the tools I'd need to forge since the tools on the rack were the bare minimum. Though I could still make do with those, tools like dies, drifts, chisels and punches would be needed.

"AHEM!"

I let out an audible sigh before finally turning back to the two.

It looks like Tsubaki was finally ready to pull whatever it is she had in store.

Welf was just looking exasperated.

"Anyway, Shirou, usually when a member of the familia gets their forge, they're provided with a full standard set of tools… but since this place went a bit over budget, you've been left the bare minimum in the way of tools. So with that, you're gonna have to make the rest of the standard set on your own!"

I could hear Welf let out a sigh. I could hazard that Collbrande had probably put him through something similar.

"Oh, by the way, since you're unlikely to be able to set up a store for yourself to make your own profits, we usually give the simple commissions to the new members so they can make ends meet."

Tsubaki took out a few pieces paper and handed it to me.

Listed on the paper was a list of equipment that was requested by clients outside of Orario. They were all to be made with surface materials.

A broadsword, a pair of hunting knives, and a flamberge. It was an order involving a variety of swords of different shape, weight, and sizes. Checking the design specifications, I determine the amount of time and materials I'd need to make all of them.

"What a _convenient_ commission this is Collbrande. It surprises me that it has such specific and varied requirements."

I looked at Collbrande with a flat stare, not even bothering to comment on the clear intentional setup of the situation. She flashed me another grin and the most innocent and clueless face I've ever seen on her.

This time, Welf gave me an apologetic look.

"We just have those kinds of clients. So what do you say Emiya, you gonna take this one on?"

"Yes."

I gave a simple nod and response. Despite the clear set-up, it was a means of practicing the craft.

"Good! I'll hand you the documents for all the design specifications later. The materials will be delivered tomorrow. I'll check on your work personally before it's delivered!"

Giving me a thumbs up and not waiting for any response, Collbrande grabbed Welf by the collar and rushed out.

"Welf, with me! We have more things to do!"

"Oi – wait! Tsubaki, those are a unique set of— aren't we going to at least give some advice on –"

I paid it no mind and instead focused on the task at hand. I needed to familiarize myself with the area, transport the materials I've gathered in the dungeon to this place, and make a list of things I need to either purchase or craft.

Looks like I'll be busy for a few days.

 **==[The Forge, the Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Dungeon: 37th Floor – Finn Deinme]==**

Right as they entered the 37th floor, the aptly named 'White Palace', they were immediately given a warm welcome.

It was a sizeable force of Barbarians.

The two meter tall monster was a threatening foe with each being equivalent of a level 3 or 4 adventurer. He was thankful that such monsters didn't possess the intelligence of an adventurer of that calibre at least, or this would become far more difficult.

"Vanguards!"

He called for the front-line and despite his diminutive body, his voice could be heard by the entire expedition force. Men and women bearing reinforced and enchanted shields and armor formed a line of defense that met the attacks of the charging Barbarians, successfully stopping them long enough for ranged attacks to take them down.

He carefully observed the battlefield, watching out for any changes. Despite their numbers, Barbarians needed to be focused down to be eliminated so there was a chance one would break through the line.

Battles in the Deep Floors were closer to waging war.

The Upper Floors could be cleared alone or with a partner.

The Middle Floors required a party.

 _The Deep Floors needed an army._

"Tiona, clear the left! Tione, the right! Aiz, Bete, push the Barbarian force back!"

Seeing the opportunity, he sent the amazons to deal with the Barbarians threatening to break through either flank since the back line was focusing on the middle to maximize area of effect abilities.

Aiz and Bete on the other hand would allow the vanguard some reprieve. Their speed would allowed for the swift elimination of the Barbarians on the front, enough time for the Vanguard to rest until they could tank the next wave of attacks.

Thankfully they won't need to hold the line too long. He could already hear Riveria nearing the end of her chant so they would be able to end the battle soon.

A dedicated front line tanking line, a powerful offensive ranged back line, and elites that can adapt to any situation. When faced with monsters that were focused on dealing physical damage, this was the standard tactic they employed.

"…!"

He felt the surge of magical power from behind. The signal that Riveria was ready to unleash her magic.

"Vanguard and Elites, draw back now!"

 **"[Vas Windheim]!"**

He swung the flag as he gave the order and the vanguard line pulled back just at the right moment. Aiz, Bete, Tiona, and Tione had already cleared the area just as several tornadoes formed under the Barbarian force.

Within moments, the opposing monster force were shredded to pieces.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Like after every engagement, wounds were tended, injuries identified and everyone prepared to proceed.

In comparison, Finn couldn't help but grimace.

"How many does this make? We're getting too close to the margin…"

One of the more important parts when fighting in the Deep Floors with an army is the logistics. The condition of equipment, availability of food and water, number of potions left available… all of that needed to be accounted for beforehand.

Though he won't be able to check until they can setup camp on a safe zone, by his estimates, they were consuming resources far more than they should; something that can be attributed to the fact that they were finding themselves in a few too many engagements.

"It's still manageable but it might get a bit risky."

Currently there were still a good amount of resources. However the rate of consumption may have become unacceptable.

"If we're already dealing with far more before even getting to the 40th floor, then I might have to put an end to the expedition early…"

"Finn, it seems we're ready to proceed."

From behind, the emerald haired Elf approached to inform him. He gave a quick nod before addressing the expedition force.

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

He could only hope that his hunch was wrong.

 **==[The Forge, the Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Chapter End]==**

Well that ends this month's chapter. Thankfully, I didn't have to struggle with battle scene again so this was a lot easier to write.

A few reviews commented on the change of perspective and that the battle itself was trying a bit too hard to be more than what it is. I'll freely admit that both are a result of my inexperience with writing battle scenes and trying to compensate. It's about the only way I could write combat and still make it interesting for the readers. Need to improve on that honestly.

Thankfully No Name's combat style was received well enough. The goal there was "To show a glimpse of his true combat style but show that he isn't capable of fully utilizing due to his amnesia", which is why he made that mistake in the last moment. The reason why he also reaches for Kanshou and Bakuya compared to any other weapon he could have used in that situation is because its the weapons that he uses the most. In a state where he doesn't actually have full recollection, he needs to go by instinct and familiarity, and hence he drew out K&B out of everything else.

Welp, both opening and ending remarks dragged on a bit. If i get flack for that well... I say it was worth it. I'm dying of boredom as I wait for my flight back home ya know?

Anyway, thanks once again!

If you want to throw in some extra support, check out my P a_t_reon_com / Nukoko

That's all! See you again next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there, a bit late. Work's busy as ever, especially approaching the end of the year and health's been down as of late so a few delays in the proofreading and editing phase happened. Apologies.

Quite a few had expressed disappointment due to the lack of progression in the last and some had also given advice and critiques with regards to the writing style. I've made sure to take note of the former as I was writing this chapter, and attempt to alter (very slightly) the style of presentation. The changes will probably be more noticeable as I get go on. I did think it was time to try and see if I can make my current style better.

Thank you once again for the continued support. This fic has somehow almost reach 1k reviews, 3k favs, and 4k follows.  
Special thanks to those that had provided critique and advice. Pretty much all my fics are experiments in writing, so those are always helpful.

On to the chapter then?

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **==[Liliruka Arde – Abandoned Church]==**

"Ughh…."

She groaned as she felt the stiffness in her neck and back; a casualty of her unfortunate sleeping position and the fact that she had wooden chairs and brown coat as her beddings. Her chestnut colored hair was a complete and utter mess, looking more like some strange monster one would find in the deepest depths of the dungeon.

She still felt sluggish, even after two days of resting. Her injuries weren't exactly too bad, something that was even healed by drinking several good quality potions, so she honestly didn't have anything to complain about.

"I'd need to replace my equipment…"

About the only thing she truly lost there were the equipment and loot in her bag. There was a fair amount of items inside, probably costing her somewhere along the five digit mark if she were to value it. Thankfully, the most expensive piece of equipment she had, the [Little Ballista], had survived so she only needed to procure a new set of ammo.

"Hnnggg…!"

Finding the strength and motivation to move, she finally stood up, stretching her arms out in an attempt to push away the stiffness of her body and the melancholy she was feeling. She ran her hands through her messy hair, pushing away the stray fringes from her face and tried her best to tame it.

"Was there at least a mirror here?"

Her eyes scanned through the contents of the room. It was bare, with only a few old and broken furniture lying about, and generally looked like some abandoned room that would perfectly fit the scene of one of the horror novels she had read before.

There were some signs of habitation however, though that was something she attributed to the white haired boy that had found himself a bit out luck after entering the city.

"Hmmm?"

Though unable to find a proper mirror, she did see a piece of bread on the table, with a note that mentioned her name. She couldn't help but smile wryly at the gesture of kindness.

"Really now, you barely have anything and you'd still provide for a random stranger…"

Intent on making sure that the gesture of kindness wasn't wasted and suddenly feeling the pang of hunger, she took the bread and started eating. It was slightly hard and the taste was bland, and she could buy a decent meal with her money once she accessed it, but the knowledge that it had been given to her with good and pure intentions made it a rather enjoyable meal.

"Rescued by a white haired adventurer from an army of Killer Ants, taken in and cared for by another white haired boy after collapsing… maybe white hair's a lucky charm for me."

Her mind considered the past few days. She recalled the face and name of the adventurer that had saved her from, Shirou Emiya.

An adventurer possessing a level of skill that allowed him to fight the strongest adventurer in the entire world, Ottar. A unique name that gave her the impression that it had eastern roots. A striking physical appearance that left a deep impression. Even now, she was still unable to understand how someone that unique and outstanding had gone unnamed.

She still needed to properly express her gratitude to that adventurer. She had no idea how she would go about doing so but she would do what she could.

Repay the debts she owed and make sure the debts owed to her paid back. That was what the code she wanted to live by, even with the admittedly dubious methods she used.

That was something she could delay for a later date however. Shirou Emiya would likely be perfectly fine on his own. Right now, she needed to focus on repaying her debt to a person that clearly needed all the help he could get.

"Ah, Arde-san, you're awake!"

Entering the room was another white haired boy with deep crimson eyes. The boy wore a combination of a black long sleeved shirt and pants, with a pair of brown boots to serve as footwear. The boy usually wore a brown coat, but she was currently wearing said coat due to unfortunate fact that her own clothes were tattered and torn.

"Cranel-san, thank you for the food you've left for me."

She regarded her second white haired savior with a small but genuine smile and words of gratitude. She usually exercised a healthy amount of caution and made sure to keep her distance with people she had just met but Bell Cranel was someone she felt she could actually trust.

She was confident in her ability to read other people. It was a skill she had a significant amount of time to practice due to her chosen 'profession'; a skill she needed to develop to make sure that her targets were the kind of people that deserved whatever horrible fate she left them too.

When people lied or hid something, there were many tells that gave it off. It may be from body language, facial expression, or even in their eyes.

For Bell Cranel, it took her about five minutes flat to know that the boy was about as pure and innocent as a surface-world baby rabbit. So when the boy had told her that he had helped her simply because it was the right thing to do, she believed it.

"How's the familia hunt going Cranel-san?"

"E-Eh… well, so-so I guess?"

Broaching the topic candidly, Cranel put on a complicated facial expression, somehow expressing his exasperation and worry, but at the same time was attempting to make sure she didn't worry about him.

It seemed that Cranel wanted to become an adventurer due to the influence of his late grandfather, having left his village and entered the city just a week ago. The boy had yet to find a familia to join, though not for the lack of trying.

She had heard his story yesterday and had already decided how she would repay her debt to him.

Nodding and putting on a mature smile that only an older and more experienced veteran like herself could manage, she approached the taller boy and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Cranel-san, please don't worry yourself. There are countless familia in this city and I'll be helping you find one of your own! I'll even teach you what you need to know to get started on being an adventurer!"

"Eh… really?!"

She could see the glint in Cranel's eyes, hope and relief pouring out of them. In fact, it almost seemed like he was about ready to cry out of relief.

Then and there she decided that this was likely a boy who'd find himself involved with troublesome and problematic people. Probably because he would be too innocent and kind to refuse them.

She really did need to make sure that the boy would get into a good familia. One with kind and caring members that would help him out as he starts his adventure, and a responsible god that can care and provide for him.

She would need to make sure the boy didn't fall into the hands of some random deity that was hopeless or didn't have a single coin to their name.

"Bell-kuuuun!"

Speaking of which, another one entered the room, shouting out gleefully all the while. The new girl had long black hair done up in twin tails. She had a short stature but her face and body was something that some would consider nothing short of perfection.

Lily kept smiling, though she couldn't help but do so a bit more menacingly as she looked at the perfect example of a goddess that Cranel shouldn't be involved with in any capacity.

Goddess Hestia. One of the few deities in Orario that didn't have a familia of their own.

It didn't take for Lily long to understand the goddess was likely planning on taking Cranel in as her familia, based on the interaction she had seen. It also didn't take long for her to determine, with a few well-placed question, that the Goddess Hestia didn't have any resources that could actually assist Cranel as an adventurer.

Naturally, that meant she had to make sure that Cranel didn't become part of her familia. Allowing Cranel to start out as the first member of a familia with a goddess clearly in poverty was effectively throwing him inside the dungeon without equipment to use, items to assist him, and a comfortable bed to greet him when he comes home tired and beaten.

Though Lily didn't directly express her intention to the goddess, it seemed that Hestia was still able to pick up on it.

Due to having mutually recognized the opposition, they had been raging a hidden battle of wills that Bell Cranel wasn't privy to.

"Ah, Hestia-sama!"

"Bell-kun! I bought some food for _both of us_! I know you haven't been eating properly so let's take it easy for a bit!"

"Thank you!"

Lily made sure to take note that she was clearly excluded from that invitation to eat. Though she didn't want the goddess getting any closer to Cranel, the boy did need to properly eat, so she allowed it without complaint.

"Cranel-san, while you're eating, we'll discuss which familia you can possible join. Thankfully I've got a bit of knowledge regarding the matter, so we can make sure you find a god that actually has the ability to _provide and support you_ in the future."

Lily made sure to stress those two words as she blankly stared at the goddess.

The twitch in the goddess' eyes only served to power her determination.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **==[Shirou Emiya – Workshop]==**

The hammer clanged as it hit the bright red and yellow steel, warping the piece ever so slightly. The tongs held the work piece firmly in place, on top of the anvil. After every individual strike hit the piece, he swayed the hammer to the side and allowed it to bounce on the surface of the anvil, before raising it up and striking again.

The color faded as seconds pass by and as more strikes found their mark. After yet another strike, he raised the work piece and inserted it into the blazing charcoal forge.

Being so near to it, he could feel the warmth of the flames. The intensity increased as the flames hissed when he operated the bellows with a foot pedal, carefully observing the piece. When he saw that it was properly heated, he withdrew the piece and started working it on the anvil once again.

He was working on a die that would be used for the sake of convenience for future projects. Weapons would come in different shapes and sizes. Some had a completely different cross-sections compared to what could be considered the norm. For such work, especially for large ones, dies would serve as a means to make a uniform shape far easier.

After Tsubaki's 'challenge' of sorts, it took exactly 15 minutes for a supporter of the familia to appear with the necessary materials; which included the raw materials for the swords as well as general workshop necessity like blacksmith coal and flux.

He quickly expressed his gratitude, sent the supporter off, and started immediately in setting up the workshop and began expanding the range of his tool set. Though the bare necessities were there, having things like dies, chisels, and punches made work faster and more efficient, so it was the first thing on the agenda.

Once the shape of the die he wanted had been reached, he plunged it into the charcoal forge one more time to bring it up to heat, then proceeded to submerge the piece in a tank of oil to quench it. After a few seconds, he took it out, checked for any warpage, then set the piece inside a kiln for tempering.

"No sanding belt or grinding wheel, or even whetstones. I'll probably need to visit the communal forge for the finishing until I can get my own equipment."

The Hephaestus familia communal forge had a complete set of equipment for grinding and polishing. Hephaestus had mentioned that the supporters would do the grinding and polishing job if requested but he didn't have such a large workload that he would need to resort to something like that.

Oftentimes, people thought that crafting of a weapon started and ended on the anvil but the work required for the finishing essentially took up half of the time needed, if not more. If he were to hazard a guess as to when exactly both Hephaestus and Tsubaki had become interested in his skills as a smith, he would point to the first time he had crafted a blade; going from forming, to grinding, to the wrapping of the hilt.

They had evaluated his work as something that could be produced by an experienced hand, something that gave them a bit of a surprise due to his apparent youth.

Many of the familia and his acquaintances tended to call him young, but in contrast, it felt like he had lived quite a while. Even months after having been found by Hestia, there were still moments that he felt like his body wasn't his own, that it didn't fit his self-image.

Despite his loss of memory, he didn't necessarily feel like he was someone that had utterly dedicated himself to the craft. If anything, the craft felt more like a means to an ends; something that he had immersed himself into in order to achieve something else in its entirety.

As he closed the door of the kiln and began preparing for the next tool to forge, he entertained, rather briefly, the thought that he was possibly some warrior that forged weapons in order to better enjoy the adrenaline provided by fighting strong opponents; however that thought was quickly dashed when he recalled the battle.

Ottar was, without any doubt, strong and skilled. The man was likely stronger than any other adventurer currently existing. However, he personally felt like there were _existences stronger than the boaz_. Existences that he had both fought beside and against with.

Though the battle he fought with the boaz was intense, he found no personal satisfaction or enjoyment in it. The battle took place purely because the boaz initiated it and he needed to make sure that the supporter girl came out alive of the dungeon.

That last thought however, rang some bells in his head.

"To save and help people."

He spoke the words out. In his head, he repeated the phrase several times over.

He recalled the events that lead to that battle. The moment he learned of the situation his body had moved into action without much consideration for the possible consequences or the danger it provided.

He was able to help several adventurers and had been able to assist the supporter girl but when he attempted to define if the act drew any enjoyment or satisfaction from that idea, he simple came to the conclusion that he didn't.

Personal satisfaction or personal enjoyment… neither felt like an appropriate label to describe why he had done what he did. If anything, what he felt was closer to validation, as if he felt like what he was doing was _correct_.

As if it was his obligation.

As if it was his _responsibility_ to do so.

"Duty and responsibility…"

The word [Duty] felt appropriate, but he felt that it still hadn't truly described what his ends where. There was a missing piece, something that he needed to contemplate on.

He closed his eyes, trying to see if he could recall. When he had been fighting Ottar, there was one moment where he felt like he could find his answer; the moment he traced Kanshou and Bakuya.

 _The image of a married pair of swords. One that told a sorrowful but beautiful tale._

 _A conflagration that, for a brief moment, devoured the world itself. A flame that had forged countless—_

 _A barren land filled with an endless—_

"…"

He opened his eyes, the image of appearing as a haze.

Looking at the round piece of steel in his hands, one that he was intending on working into another tool, a different thought invaded his mind.

He was capable of tracing weapons he had seen but the action itself provoke the wrath of the dungeon. He had turned to using properly crafted weapons, which had shown that though the dungeon seemed wary of his presence in general, it left him to his own devices lest he provoke it with tracing.

The image of Kanshou and Bakuya formed in his mind once again and the conclusion was set.

The pair of blades gave him a sense of familiarity. Just holding both made him feel like he was regaining a bit of what he was once was. It was likely that he would be able to recall more of himself, and possibly determine _what_ he truly was if he were to wield both again.

Hephaestus had also been intent on making sure he was properly geared before allowing him to proceed.

If the dungeon reacts to his tracing and he wanted to use Kanshou and Bakuya, what he needed to do was simple: _He would simply need to forge Kanshou and Bakuya properly._

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **==[Hephaestus – Between Three Goddesses]==**

She walked through the streets of the city, wearing her usual ensemble of clothes. A white button up shirt, a pair of black gloves, black jeans, and knee high boots. For the sake of concealing her identity, she donned a black coat and messenger cap.

Of course, she had no illusion that it would actually prevent anyone from knowing who she was. She didn't hold the beauty that goddesses of love and fertility possessed, or the cute and endearing face that the likes of Hestia had.

In fact, compared to other goddesses, she considered herself rather low on the spectrum of beauty, especially with the unpleasant scar that marred her face. Even then, her red hair was eye-catching and her eye-patch was a dead giveaway. Her chosen attire was more for the sake of making sure people don't recognize her immediately from a passing glance.

She allowed herself a smile, enjoying the moment. Unlike the free spirit that was Hestia, she was responsible one of the larger familias in Orario. Though she certainly liked the work, it also meant that it was rare for her to have the time to simply enjoy a leisurely walk on the streets of the city.

Unfortunately, her objective of going out involved anything but leisure.

After reading the guild report this morning, she had decided that it was time for her to find things out for herself. The situation on the seventh floor wasn't something she wanted to happen again, and in hopes of understanding why, she decided to contact another goddess that she was sure would have the same sentiments.

Someone that was just as _possessive and protective of their children_.

The thought of having one of her children do the investigation crossed her mind, but she felt like this was something that fell onto the responsibility of a god. The role of the god or goddess was to provide what was necessary for the chosen adventures of their children, to make sure that they were prepared to face the challenges ahead and come back in one piece, and this one was exactly that.

"Ara… how rare for us to meet. How have you been Hephaestus?"

As she walked to the side of the Southern Main Street, approaching the various bars and restaurant, a gentle, almost melodic voice called her attention.

As she turned her head to the side, looking towards an alley, she saw a cloaked figure. The hood was pulled so that the face was almost obscured. However, she could still see fringes of silver hair. The snow white skin that looked like it belonged to a doll and silver eyes that had charmed and seduced many men immediately clued her in.

"Freya. It's been quite a while. This certainly is quite rare…"

"Indeed. Are you perhaps also taking a leave from your responsibilities, going incognito, and going on a playful exploration of the city?"

"Also? I assume this is something you do quite often?"

"Quite. I find it quite enjoyable! From your attire, I was hoping to find a kindred spirit."

Hephaestus felt it odd but responded amicably. She and Freya weren't particularly well acquainted. Unlike Hestia whom she had spent a significant amount of time with in Tenkai, Freya wasn't someone she actively spent her time with. They were acquainted enough to have a friendly conversation at least and have had engaged in quite a few in the past.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to dash your hopes Freya. Though I do find the thought appealing, I'm actually out for some business today."

"Always so serious, you do need to find time to rest and relax Hephaestus!"

The two of them started moving along the street as they spoke. Though a cloaked figure was indeed rather strange in normal circumstances, in a city of adventurers, it was just another slightly odd sight.

Hephaestus glanced at the Freya, noting her movements. The goddess of love seemed to be intent on hiding herself from the eyes of the people, keeping her voice low as she replied to make sure that no one else would hear it.

Goddesses of love and beauty held ability to charm others. To those that didn't hold divinity or a skill of some sort, their voices were nothing short of irresistible, their request were akin to commands that one would sacrifice anything to follow, and their eyes a portal to madness.

In Hephaestus' mind, a goddess of love probably found it a completely novel and foreign experience to _not_ be the center of everyone's attention.

"Ah, I have heard that you have recently acquired a new child?"

"Hmmm? Yes I have. That child is quite capable but also a bit of a handful."

Hephaestus replied dismissively, already catching on to the intent of the question.

Another characteristic of a goddess of love, and Freya in particular, was their commitment to fulfilling their every desire.

One of such desires was of course, adventurers that they found interesting or desirable.

"Oh, it seems you have high hopes for him."

"Hmm, well that child certainly inspires quite a bit of expectation from myself and the other members of the familia."

"Ara, to not even tell me their gender. How surprisingly possessive of you."

Though goddesses of love often ignored gender and age when it comes to their interests, they did have preferences. Freya in particular was fonder of men in general. Though Hephaestus had recalled a few times when she had heard of Freya's affairs with other women.

"Ara, maybe I should see what kind of child it is…"

Hearing the inevitable bout of curiosity, Hephaestus couldn't but sigh. Shirou's appearance, skill-set, and circumstances was the kind of combination that would set off any bored god into a gleeful rampage.

A Goddess of Love would even be worse. If Freya learned of Shirou…

She shuddered at that thought.

"Freya, I'll warn you now that if you go pillaging from my familia, _I will go to war with you_."

She delivered those words calmly, without having to express any sort of anger or offense. She simple stated a fact. After all, unlike other familias, her own was actually capable of warring with the Freya familia.

It was a threat that she had every intention on delivering on as well.

"Fufu, that certainly would be a bit too troublesome."

The conversation and their bodies stopped as Hephaestus settled for giving a stern glare to the clearly unrepentant goddess of love. She tended to think that Hestia could be childish, but Freya could easily beat anything Hestia could manage.

After a few moments, Freya gave her a sweet and angelic smile, that made her look like an innocent and pure child that could do no wrong.

Any male, god's included, would have turned into putty at the face of that smile.

To Hephaestus, it was just slightly annoying.

"Well then, it seems that you have your own things to attend to. Your guest is also waiting for you, so I shall be going my own way. Let us see each other again Hephaestus."

Moving away and entering a random alleyway, Freya disappeared from her sights as swiftly as she had appeared before.

"Hey, Phae-tan. Didn't think you'd be striking up a conversation with that one there."

From behind her, having just come out of the doors of the shop she was standing in front of, the figure of the goddess of one of the other large and prominent familia appeared.

Sporting red hair done up in a ponytail and red eyes, with an attire that composed of a shorts, midriff bearing shirt, and thigh high socks; Loki greeted her with a smile that showed sympathy.

"Don't think you should worry 'bout it too much though. I've had a run in with that troublesome one too but she didn't make any moves."

"Oh, that's news to me. Who did she target exactly? Bete Logia perhaps?"

"Nah, it was a long time ago, back before Bete joined my lil' ole familia. Plus she said once that she wasn't partial to the 'wild hot-heads'. She was aiming for Finn. Almost went to war with her then and there when she implied it. Backed off with a smile though."

"Well I certainly hope she'll do the same here…"

"Anyway, let's get to talkin'. Come on in Phae-tan, I've reserved the place for us. What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

Loki pushed through the door and Hephaestus followed, ringing a few chimes as they entered.

The inside of the restaurant was rather classy. There were beautiful wood furnishings and elaborate carvings on the wall. To the side was bar, one which they approached.

As they sat, the bartender, an aged man with a large and muscular build regarded them with a nod. Hephaestus felt that the man was likely an adventurer in the past.

"Give us something from the wine bastard."

With a nod, the bartender went into the back to fetch their order.

Though she didn't particularly intend to drink much due to the fact that she still intended to work after, it had been quite a while since she had had one of the failed Soma Wine.

"So, what's on the agenda today Phae-tan?"

Loki spun on her stool and faced her, propping an elbow on the counter and showing of her usual mischievous grin.

Hephaestus reached to the inside pocket of her coat, to take out a few folded documents and handed it to Loki.

"The situation a few days ago. Tell me Loki, what do you know about the current condition of the dungeon?"

Hephaestus observed Loki as the goddess read the documents. As she saw Loki grimace, she held the hope that this might be a good starting point for her investigation.

It was likely going to be a long discussion.

She'd have to make sure that Loki wouldn't drink too much until it ended.

 **===[The Forge, The Hearth, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **===[Chapter End]===**

Well, hey there. Last chapter was more transitional, this one serves as the setup.

Anyway, as usual, thank you for reading.

If you've got the time, leave a review. I read them all though I haven't been really able to reply to many of them.

If you want to throw in some extra support, you can put in a pledge on the pay treyon of mine, just search nukoko and you'll find it.

Thank you one more time and hope to see you again next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there, here's the next chapter. Still trying to improve on the style (and thank you for the ones that said the current one is already fine but I do want to become a better writer and I would like to make use of the criticisms that had been given to me). Rereading the story and some of my other ones, I've realized that I do have a bit of a problem with pacing of the story (which could be rather inconsistent). Need to work on that aspect.

December has been hilariously busy. As usual, December is the time for companies to try and meet the unrealistic sales targets that are set higher every bloody year and the rank and file workers have to suffer as a result. Aside from that, a bit of health stuff as usual. Also had to fulfill social and family obligations due to the holidays, which had lead to an extremely busy month.

It's one of those times when I want to go back to college, where bills didn't exist, and I had all the free time I can dedicate to writing.

Anyway, hopefully the chapter is better then the past one. Both in terms of pacing and in content though the lack of time I could dedicate to it may not ensure that. I still do feel like I've slipped in terms of quality compared to before, hopefully I can deliver better in future chapters when I'm not dying from work.

 **As usual, thank you for all the support and thank you for continuing to read this story. 1k reviews, 3k faves, 4k follows. Really, how the heck did we reach that? Seriously, thank you everyone!**

 **NOTE: SinisterSmile do you have an account I can message or platform where I may speak with you. I actually decided some time ago that I would write a one-shot (on select fandoms) for the person that would become the 1000th reviewer, so I would like to contact you if possible.**

 **Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Red-haired Goddesses – Hephaestus]==**

"So ya' think that someone's plotting something here?"

Loki asked, her brows furrowed and her mouth in a firm scowl as she took the glass of Soma wine and downed it in one gulp. Her mood had been increasingly growing worse as their discussion grew longer.

On the bar counter, several bottles had already been emptied. Hephaestus herself had drank quite a bit, but Loki had downed most of it.

"Yes… though I do think that the dungeon itself had been acting up recently, the Killer-Ant incident was too much of change."

She glanced at the pile of documents on the counter, looking briefly at the contents of the report.

News of increased monster activity and aggression had been commonplace in the past week. The change in behaviour being mostly observed on the top floors, and some reports indicate that the change could be observed as far as the middle floors.

"I'd agree with ya' on that… I don't really have to worry too much 'bout my kids since they can take care of themselves but the recent news has been a bit worryin'."

"Weren't your children on an expedition to the deep floors?"

"Yep, they went out a few days ago. Will be a while 'till they come back but I figure we'll get confirmation of the situation. If the whole increase in activity extends up to tha' deep floors, then that's gon' be one hell of a problem."

Unlike the top floors where an increase in aggression simply meant that adventurers need to be more careful and vigilant, the same being applied to the deep floors was a grave matter. In there, even the slightly increase in spawn rates and aggression was enough to throw off the meticulous preparation required for deep floor expeditions and boss raids.

Even worse, if caught unprepared, death was almost an assurance in the deep floors, where communications to the surface would take several days to a week to reach, and another week for help to be sent.

"Well, Finn and Riviera are gon' make sure the kids will go home safe. What I'm concerned 'bout is if we actually have some idiot stirring up a hornet's nest here."

"Yes. It is indeed disconcerting… assuming my suspicions prove true and that there is someone responsible for the Killer-Ant incident, then it's something that we need to address immediately."

Whatever change in the dungeon that was happening wasn't something they could actually do anything about. However, if someone was doing something stupid, then the changes in the dungeon may become even worse.

"What do ya' plan on doing after this Phae-tan?"

Pouring the least bit of wine from the bottle, Loki pushed the glass to Hephaestus, making sure that she stared at her drinking partner to convey the message that it wasn't fun drinking alone.

Nodding with a wry smile, Hepheastus downed the glass before replying, gently laying the empty glass down on the counter.

"Investigate further, naturally. I'll need to check the guild's information and ask around. Someone's bound to know something. If I need to, I'll have to visit Ouranos himself to ask."

"The old man huh… yeah, if anyone's gonna have answers, it's goin' to be him."

Ouranos, the first god to descend from Tenkai. The first god that had given falna to humans.

The god that was effectively 'sealing' the dungeon itself.

"Tch… if only getting to that old bastard wasn't so damn annoying."

Meeting the god himself wasn't difficult but the act would garner quite a bit of attention. Ouranos was affiliated with the guild itself, the governing body that aided with the operation and administration of adventurers and all resources and information that were relevant to them.

"It might be a good thing that the Denatus isn't for a while more… it gives us time to gather some information regarding the incident. Do you have any plans regarding this situation Loki?"

"I'll be doin' a few things on my end. I've got a few stuff I'll be checking out and I also need to prep for when my kids get back, so I'll be busy."

"That's fine then. Thank you for lending an ear to my concerns. Shall we part ways here?"

Loki didn't answer, instead raising her hand to signal the bartender.

With a nod, the bartender placed another two bottles of Soma wine on the counter and a fresh bucket of ice.

"Don' really wanna end this little meet-up on a sour note so let's discuss something fun 'ere and a few more drinks, yeah?"

"Really now…"

Shaking her head in exasperation, Hephaestus took one of the bottles and poured herself a glass. Loki chuckled and poured some for herself.

They shared a moment of companionable silence as they enjoyed the wine.

"So… Word on the grapevine is that ya' finally took lil' ole whitey into yer family."

"Hmm, well now, everyone seems interested in Shirou these days huh?"

With a mischievous smile, Loki decided that the most appropriate point of discussion was a common acquaintance.

"Now, now Phae-tan, whitey's good buddies with my kids so 'course I'm interested. Took ya long enough really, if you waited any longer, I would've gotten the kid to join my familia!"

"Heh, I doubt that. You know Hestia would've never stood for Shirou joining your familia."

"Tch, to hell with that cow-goddess-in-poverty! I would've gotten whitey in my familia just to spite that idiot!"

Hephaestus chuckled at that nickname, silently agreeing in her heart that it was true to some extent but making sure to never allow Hestia to learn of it. Loki and Hestia seemed to be in some kind of odd rivalry.

She never did get to ask when and how it started.

"Ah… by the way Phae-tan, recently we got our hands on Simulacra ore, you interested?"

"Simulacra? How rare. I am indeed interested but it's not realty something my familia uses often."

Simulacra ore was unique in that it mimicked the properties of what material it'd being combined with. It was rather malleable but in most cases, one would prefer to just use the actual material itself than a material that imitates the properties.

"Well, my kids got a few of them while out in their last expedition. They've been sittin' pretty in the storage room and Riviera prefers using the space for other more useful things, I'd be glad if ya can take it off our hands."

"Well now since your offering to give it to me for free, I can certainly—"

"Oi, oi. I admit that we don' really need the thing but my kid's worked pretty hard carting that thing out from the dungeon yeah? That's gonna be worth a good amount by itself."

"Well, then, how bout we start with something along the lines of…"

As she bargained with Loki, she reminded herself that she would pay Shirou's workshop a visit. Knowing the boy, he was likely already cleaning and arranging the place already.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[When the Fake Dreams of Being Real – Emiya Shirou]==**

" _Shirou, do you know what makes a High-Rank Blacksmith?"_

 _Tsubaki Collbrande asked as she approached the chalkboard. The communal forge was place where many blacksmiths of the familia could collaborate and the room they were in. They were currently inside the so-called 'planning room', an area on the second floor of the building. Right below their location was the grinding room and material storage room._

 _As expected of the forging region of Orario, the general ambient temperatures were far higher than normal. He could see the wind shimmering when he took a glance outside from the window, and he could still hear the sound of steel being ground from down below._

" _Well, Shirou, the answer is pretty simple. What separates the normal ones from the high-rank ones is this one nifty little thing that we all need to have…"_

 _He was tempted to correct Collbrande on her choice of names to refer to him but the serious expression on the captain's face kept him silent. Collbrande was often boisterous and energetic in any other situation, but she took craft seriously and expected the people within the familia to treat it with the same amount of respect._

 _He wasn't an official part of the familia but most considered him as one due to his situation._

"… _the Developmental Ability: Blacksmith."_

 _Collbrande took the chalk and wrote the name of the ability on the board. Hephaestus had given him a rough overview of the skill, a concept that he found himself to be completely unfamiliar with._

 _After both one-eyed women learned that he did in fact have skill in the art and a talent for it, the decision to have him educated was quick._

" _The ability is pretty easy to define but the exact way it works is complicated as all hell. First, we begin with defining the basics…"_

* * *

He could still vividly recall that lecture from three months ago. It was one of the few times that he could remember Collbrande being completely serious for an extended period of time, a testament to her passion and love for the craft itself.

"Granting abilities and properties… with the limits imposed by the level of the ability itself."

The [Blacksmith] developmental ability served as the core skill required for High-rank smiths of any crafting-based familia. The usage itself was so wide that the possibilities that could be achieved were endless.

From granting basic elemental properties to the weapon itself to increase offensive capabilities and take advantage of monster weaknesses, to granting an ability that essentially makes a weapon unbreakable; the [Blacksmith] ability was only truly limited by the materials it would require and the skill and creativity of the craftsman.

Perhaps, among other developmental abilities, the [Blacksmith] ability is the one that's both the most defined and at the same time, whose full scope of possibility isn't even close to being known or understood.

Both Hephaestus and Collbrande had spent a significant amount of time lecturing him about it but at the moment, the ability wasn't something he possessed so he couldn't freely experiment with it. Furthermore, he needed far more dungeon materials for experimentation to begin with.

"It'll probably… be impossible as I am."

Forging Kanshou and Bakuya.

He had come to the conclusion rather easily, but when he had considered what the task would entail, it effectively bordered on impossible. He could list the materials required, the processes involved, and every little detail required to bring it into reality.

The problem was the fact that it was impossible to replicate based on the information he knows. No perhaps, what he needed to address is that even if the same process was repeated _in the world_ _where he exist_ , would he end up in the same result?

It felt to him that fundamentally, Kanshou and Bakuya did not feel like it even _belonged_ into the world he was currently in.

"Regardless… even if the process differs, ultimately, if the end result can be reached…"

 _ **The fake can never become an original.**_

That thought suddenly entered his head. An intrusive thought that felt so familiar that he felt like he had thought and spoken it countless times before.

A fact that he accepted, like it was as true as the sun rising and setting.

"A fake..."

A forgery- a counterfeit. Something that closely imitates the original but never truly able to become it. The word –the concept- oddly resonated inside him, like the word was something he could associate himself with.

Like his very existence was based on it.

 _ **The weapons you hold in your hands are nothing more than an image of the original.**_

His thoughts turned to his own magecraft, [Tracing].

An act that recreates the blades he's seen by replicating the materials, the process, and even the history of the weapon. A skill that creates the image of an original weapon by mimicking all aspects of the source.

The creation of the greatest forgery, a near peerless counterfeit.

He thought back to the moment he had 'Traced' Kanshou and Bakuya, the beautiful pair of married blades. Looking back, as he held both traced blades in his hands as he fought Ottar, he felt something that he couldn't quite place at the time.

Now, he knew what the feeling was.

It was the sensation of knowing that he was using something that, though infinitely close to the original, was never truly going to compare to it.

"…"

He looked at his hands in contemplation. He was sure that he had indeed, once upon a time, created something of his own. However he was sure than whatever he created was nothing of note, mere common pieces that no one would call a 'work of art'.

He had likely never created anything that would compare to the work of any craftsman in the Hephaestus familia with his own skill. He couldn't count Kanshou and Bakuya, a work of art that he replicated through his magecraft.

Hephaestus, Collbrande, and Welf had all been sure he was some kind of true craftsman before his loss of memory after seeing him show a bit of knowledge and skill…

"A craftsman huh. No wonder that felt odd to hear."

… but even then he never felt that that term being used to refer to him was 'correct'.

"A fake craftsman. A fake blacksmith…."

In the end, he couldn't consider himself a 'proper' one no matter how he thought about it. To consider himself as one would be an insult to the real thing.

"… but then, I guess there's nothing saying a fake can't do what the original can't."

He shook his head as he smiled wryly. The line of thought he had just gone on felt familiar, nostalgic even. It was something that his former self had likely already struggled with and accepted. That was something he could be sure of.

He was a faker and he was fine with it.

"Let's see…"

Going towards the supply of material provided for him, he took a round stock of steel and decided that it would be a good start to forge the [shape] of the weapon as a starting point. Even though recreating Kanshou and Bakuya was impossible currently, he would need new weapons to use regardless, so it was best to forge ones whose weight, reach, and form was similar to what he was most familiar with.

Taking the blacksmith tongs and firmly gripping the piece of round stock, he operated the idling charcoal furnace to increase the heat by pushing on the bellows. Exposing the stock to the inside of the furnace, he allowed the piece to heat up until it could be formed and withdrew it.

Taking the hammer, he placed the heated steel stock on top of the anvil and started working the piece. Kanshou and Bakuya had a rather unique shape, one with deep and aggressive bevels with a triangular flat surface connecting to handle.

He drew out the stock, the piece lengthening as it got thinner, repeating the cycle of heating and forming, the form of the sword gradually taking shape.

He would create a pair of these as an experiment. If the materials and processes in the world he was in could not be replicated, then he would need to find an equivalent, and such a thing would entail a fair bit of trial and error.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[From the Foundations – Hephaestus]==**

By the time her little meeting with Loki had concluded, the magic stone lamps had already fully opened, illuminating the streets of Orario.

Her bargaining with Loki didn't actually see a conclusion so no deal had been reached. It was something that they'll probably be discussing the next time the two of them meet.

With her coat and cap on, she walked at a leisurely pace as she made her way to the north-eastern sector, taking main road. It was well past midnight, and though the city never truly slept, it was far more quiet and peaceful.

Bars were still open, and a few peddlers were still on the streets. There were still a fair bit of people walking around despite the time.

"Hmm, night-time here is always so refreshing."

As the cold breeze hits her face and as she see the city itself start to slumber, she couldn't help but smile. Back when her familia was still small, one of her hobbies was to take nightly strolls in the city, sometimes going on top of the towering walls to observe the sky.

Back then, and even now, she felt that the lower world held a special kind of beauty. It didn't quite compare to Tenkai but then, the beauty of the lower world was fundamentally different from that place.

Tenkai felt perfect and unblemished, were everything fit into place and was in complete harmony. If was just as humans would describe it; a heaven were everything was beautiful and plentiful. At the same time however, it felt stale and stagnant. A world that had reached the end and would never go beyond.

In comparison, the lower didn't have such a quality. It was wrought with problems and its denizens had to struggle just to keep on living. There was pain, there was despair, and sometimes no matter how much they went through, they still couldn't reach the dreams they've set out for themselves.

However, it was in such an imperfect world that one could truly appreciate the fruits of one's efforts. She had seen humans struggle, go through every conceivable hardships, shed blood, sweat, and tears, until they finally achieve their goal. It was at those times where humans could experience something that even gods could not truly obtain; a true sense of accomplishment.

It was a world that was likely never going to reach perfection but at the same time, will continue to progress and grow far beyond what anyone can hope to imagine. A world with boundless potential waiting to be realized.

Having seen such things from Tenkai, she couldn't help but feel envy. She herself was an 'imperfect' goddess. Compared to every existence with peerless beauty, she stood out with a face that had been scarred. However, humans themselves kept living despite of their imperfections, succeeded and found happiness despite it.

She found that absolutely wonderful, to a point that she had decided to descended from the heavens; being one of the earlier gods that had descended.

Despite the hardships she had had to face shortly after her descent, she had never regretted that decision. If anything, she would consider it the best decision she had ever made in her long life.

The second best was of course, the decision to make her own familia.

"Hmm… Shirou?"

Reaching the northeast sector of the city, she had planned on passing by the workshop that her children had obtained for Shirou. The two-storey building situated on the wall of the city came into her view, and she could feel Shirou's presence.

She could see the plumes of smoke coming out from the stack and the warm light from the fire coming out from the window of the forging area.

"Ah, probably Tsubaki's work. I don't hear any sound so maybe he's just about to finish."

Her captain had already decided to take the Shirou under her wing, so it was likely that he had already been assigned some challenge the moment he was introduced to his forge.

She could feel a bit of excitement bubbling in her chest at the prospect of seeing how Shirou worked. The boy was unique, from his situation to the mysterious abilities he possessed; she had no doubt the boy would someday accomplish something grand. Especially when she thought back to the dreams she had been having, that was no doubt about the boy and his origins.

As she approached the door, she contemplated on knocking and calling for him but decided against it. It was a rare chance for her to see him focused on his work, something that she was rarely able to do due to conflicting schedules and her desire to give her children privacy when they were working.

"Hmm?"

As she contemplated on how to get in, she realized that door itself wasn't actually locked.

Keeping in mind that she would need to scold Shirou later for the lapse, she went in, already having memorized the area when she and Tsubaki had inspected the place while Shirou was in the dungeon.

"Shi- T-that's…!"

As she entered the forging area, she found Shirou standing silently in front of the table, his gaze locked onto a pair of steel blades. The blades were made of common steel and were only roughly forged, clearly untreated, not having even been polished; but the shape told her of what they were supposed to be.

"This is…."

"An imitation. Nothing more."

She was about to utter the name of the pair of swords, but Shirou had interrupted her. Gazing onto the newest member of her familia, she could see that his usual calm and expressionless face had a hint of sombreness.

"Shirou, do you—"

She stopped herself from asking, that sensation that he would disappear the moment she addressed the oddities, the dreams, were discussed.

"… Is something wrong?"

After a short pause, she settled for that question. She fully expected a dismissive answer, as he tended to give. The boy tended to keep things to himself, something she respected. It didn't stop her from trying of course.

"Hephaestus… you told me back then that when you descended to the lower world and found that the skills you had in Tenkai were stripped from you."

Hearing a reply other than 'I'm fine' almost made her want to shout out in happiness, however she made sure to force that emotion down in favour of listening as closely as possible.

"Yes, indeed. Well, my skills weren't exactly 'removed' per say. It was more like I couldn't use them due to the rules that had been set-up for the gods that choose to descend to the lower world."

Their [Divinity] as gods could always be accessed whenever they wanted. None of them chose to however, since that was breaking the rules that they had agreed to abide by.

"When I came down to this world, I found that the skills I had relied on in Tenkai were suddenly off-limits, so I had quite a bit of difficulty. Of course, I still did possess the knowledge and experience so it wasn't like I had started from zero, but I did need to spend quite a bit of time learning human skills and techniques."

It was an adventure in and of itself. Compared to other gods, she was a craftsman in mind, body, heart and soul; so being unable to create a piece that satisfied her own strict set of criteria was a large blow to her pride.

It was then she learned that her own skill had been far too reliant on her divinity, so she decided that she would create something that surpassed even the works she had made back when she was in Tenkai, with purely human skill.

Looking back, it was the first 'failure' she had truly experienced. One that pushed her to relearn the craft. She was humbled by that experience, and it had given her even more appreciation for the craft in general, and a greater understanding of human beings as well.

"I see…"

Shirou replied, closing his eyes in apparent contemplation. She was sorely tempted to ask why he had brought up such an old topic, but she chose to wait.

She could feel her heart beating faster as the seconds passed. She hoped, pleaded, that Shirou would open up even more. If only to remove that notion that he would someday disappear from her heart.

"Hephaestus-sama."

"Y-yes?"

She was taken aback by the sudden formality. She and Hestia had worked a fair bit to make sure that he wouldn't have to call them so respectfully.

"I… seem to have found myself wanting to do the same."

"The same?"

"I want to... I want to be able to forge the weapons I can create with my Magecraft. I want to be able to forge Kanshou and Bakuya."

Shirou spoke of the name of the married pair of blades without hesitation. She knew of the blades of course, her dreams having made sure she was well familiar with them, however she had never spoken to Shirou about her dreams. Likewise, there was no possible way for Shirou to know that she did in fact have had said dreams in the first place.

There was likely a long discussion they needed to have, something to do in the future however right now she looked Shirou in the eye and saw the same face she had made herself a long time ago.

 _The face of a craftsman that had realized they were lacking._

 _The face of a craftsman that had decided that they won't stand and accept such a thing._

"I see… Then, shall we get started?"

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Chapter End]==**

So how was this chapter?

There's quite a few reasons why I had chosen the amnesia route for No Name (even if I had chosen EMIYA, I would have done this as well). There's also quite a few reasons why I had chosen that the Dungeon would violently react to traced objects (aside from the fact that it really would have been weird if the dungeon didn't react). Well, honestly, most of the choices for the story was made for the sake of making a story that would believably develop No Name's character so that he would be able to not only find but also accept a new and happy life.

Anyway, I'll be starting to build on the foreshadowing and foundations from the past few chapters from here on. From the relationships hinted, the developments of dungeon that had been progressing slowly, to how No Name would be able to create a place for himself in the world of Danmachi.

Hopefully, this chapter is at least serviceable. Please comment on anything you find odd or any errors in the chapter. It would greatly be appreciated.

As always, if you want to throw in a bit more of support and maybe even access the chapters earlier than the release, you can go look for my Pay tray on. Just search Nukoko and you'll find it easily enough.

Belated Merry Chrismas and Happy New Year to everyone!

See you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Apologies for the delayed release. Recent health problems. Then I got the flu.

Once again, thank you for all the support. Having a bit of a hard time lately so once again, apologies.

 **Edit: Thank you Redaer Copious for finding that typo! That was a pretty significant one.**

 **==[The Forge, The Dream, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Seeing The Beyond - Hephaestus]==**

The room was a cold and dim. With no lamps inside, only the idling forge provided illumination and warmth. The crackles of the coal and the low hum of the flame were the only sound that could be heard, a sound that Hephaestus always felt to be calming.

The new workshop was naturally bare. Neither decorations nor even the most basic furnishings could be found. Tools were there but were only the bare necessities and about the only thing that could be seen were the materials delivered at Tsubaki's request.

The sight felt nostalgic to her. For a moment, it took her back to the days when she was still learning the ways of the lower world; the days when she spent honing her craft all by her lonesome. Now that cute little forge had grown to a large collection of workshops in the city, with a familia filled with people of different races, every single one passionate towards the craft.

This was the forge where Shirou would get his start. Someday, the walls would be filled with weapons and armor that he would craft by his own hands and each one would tell a moving tale. Someday, he might even be the one to surpass her in the craft, if her other children don't manage to do it first. Tsubaki was, after all, hell-bent on attaining it.

The thought brought a smile to her lips.

"Hephaestus."

With Shirou's call, she shook her head and approached him.

Shirou sat silent and still in front of the forge, his exposed back facing her.

After the heart to heart they shared, she had decided to check up on Shirou's status to check up on his most recent adventure. Shirou had paused at the request before calmly accepting, an action that told her that he was likely considering what kind of reaction she would have to whatever memory she would find.

Considering the most recent incident, that didn't exactly bode well.

"Hephaestus."

"Hmmm…?"

They had decided to do the update inside his forge, primarily because it was the only place with anything to sit on, and she felt that it was more thematically appropriate for their familia.

She dusted off the surface of the anvil as Shirou spoke. In an odd moment, she considered whether sitting on the anvil would elicit the wrath of the heavens for desecrating the platform on which weapons and armour are born and formed…. But then she realized that she was the god responsible for that, so she silently declared it was acceptable provided that it was done to accomplish something important.

In another odd moment, she considered that maybe the fake Soma wine may have had more of an effect on her that she thought.

"I was there during the Killer Ant Incident."

She smiled at the admission. That was well within her expectations at least.

"Yes, I figured you were. Seeing you return after the news had been delivered made me immensely relieved."

"For clarification, I was in the floor where the incident itself occurred… and I had an encounter with another adventurer."

Her smile strained at that part but she kept smiling regardless. That little tid-bit of information went a bit beyond her expectation but when she considered the level of skill and ability that Shirou possessed, combined with his notable lack of injury, she decided that there was no need to make a fuss over the matter.

The fact that he had encountered another adventurer gave her a sense of foreboding, but she quickly decided that it was better to see and judge for herself.

"Well if you want, I certainly can come up with a few things to scold you about Shirou… but I think I'll save that for after the status update."

Removing her gloves, she begun the process. Dropping some blood on his back, a symbol of made of crossed hammers over a volcano appeared on Shirou's skin; the emblem of the Hephaestus familia.

In her head, there was an image of a key entering a lock, turning, and the lock clicking loose came about, as a warm blue sphere of light appeared. From the emblem, symbols and characters revealed themselves.

From there she allowed herself to be immersed in Shirou's soul as she accessed the [Excellia] he had gathered since the last update.

 _ **I am the bone of my sword.**_

 _His body moved on instinct as the silent call for aide was heard loud and clear._

 _Without hesitation, without any prompt, as if fulfilling a purpose instilled in the very core of his being, he pushed his body, racing through the dungeons at speed far beyond his level would entail._

 _His hands reached out to those in need, and as his body took him to the centre of the incident, he drew his blades and fought for the life of a child who had all but been lost to the fangs of the dungeon._

 _An encounter, one that could only be the will of fate._

 _A towering man with rust colored eyes, holding a weapon drawn with the clear intent of battle. An image that made her stop._

 _Words of challenge that she didn't want to hear and a clash she didn't want to see. An exchange of strikes, a harrowing situation developing as Shirou was pressed again and again._

 _The first two blades shattered, and her hand shook from worry._

 _Two more and she felt her heart beat fast. She was dreading yet hopeful._

 _As the last two turned into a shower of steel shards, her eyes widened._

 _And it did. Her heart stopped, her mind froze, her soul stilled as she saw the world of blades, the one in her dreams. A sky filled with countless gears blocking the light of the sun._

 _As the barren land smouldered and iron shavings stirred into a tempest, she finally understood._

 _ **The materials gathered in that barren world.**_

 _It was a forge._

 _ **The structure, the composition, the form.**_

 _It was an expansive, endless forge._

 _ **The skill, the history and heritage, and every other aspect.**_

 _A forge that has created an armory of countless blades._

 _It was this. Within his soul, this was what he carried. The flames that she could feel through their connection was from this._

 _It was world on its own, one created from a prayer. A hill of swords. A mark of countless battles. A record of myths and legends._

 _It was_ _ **Unlimited-**_

 **==[The Forge, The Dream, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **==[Troubled Times– Eina Tulle]==**

"Hngh…"

She groaned tiredly as she massaged her temples, an attempt to relieve herself from the headache that was making her already hectic job even more. She leaned on the counter, her legs tired from the day's work, and did her best to stifle the yawn that was threatening to come out.

Normally, such things weren't something she allowed herself to do when in uniform. She was rather strict in her manner as a professional, since receptionists served to be the face of the guild that had the responsibility of managing and guiding adventurers.

However, with the recent surge of abnormal monster aggression and the very recent and horrific Killer Ant Incident, every single guild worker was pushing themselves to get a hold of the situation to prevent any further damage to the adventurers.

Acquiring, processing, qualifying, and transmitting information on the new developments in the dungeon was paramount. To be unable to properly inform and advise adventurers was a probably the greatest failure that the guild could possible commit.

She was already well acquainted with the consequences of such things. The uninformed and the ignorant adventurers inevitable met early ends, something that she swore to herself that she wouldn't allow after someone she had been an advisor too had met their end.

Considering that the most affected part of the adventurer sector were the new bloods, the inexperienced children that have yet to properly grasp the ways of the dungeon, it made their job significantly more important.

"E-Eina… G-go… go on without me…"

At the moment, when looking tired and haggard herself, her fellow employees seemed even worse off. Misha in particular was already collapsed on a nearby desk, somehow literally buried in paperwork.

The guild itself, despite the time, was still in a storm of activity. People were flying from desk to desk, counter to counter, ferrying piles of documents everywhere and anywhere. The adventurers were also far more than usual, most of them level 2 and above veterans that were working to provide and transmit new information they've acquired from their recent dungeon outings.

Despite the trying times, she felt a smile on her face. It was a wonder to see everyone working together with one goal.

"Just a bit more Misha. Hold on a bit more."

Giving her friend a comforting pat on the shoulder and some gentle encouragement, she only got a pout and a tearful face in response.

She couldn't really blame her friend for it. The two of them had been working since morning. They had both eaten breakfast, lunch, and dinner inside the guild premises and had kept on working even as midnight went by. The night shift employees were already with them.

"Ugh… stupid, stupid ants!"

She smiled at her friend. Despite Misha's rather carefree personality, her pink haired friend didn't hesitate to volunteer along with her to take on more shifts. Both of them had been working to sort and consolidate the information being provided by the adventurers.

She could only thank the Ganesha familia in particular for mobilizing specifically to address the situation. With their help along with the bits and pieces of info the other adventurers were providing, the guild would quickly be able to act accordingly.

"Excuse me, may I inquire something?"

"Ah—yes?"

Immediately straightening her posture and answering properly, Eina focused on the small girl white haired girl that looked to be a Therianthrope, standing in front of the counter. The girl was wearing a hooded jacket and was carrying a medium sized supporter bag.

She felt the odd sensation that she had seen the girl before but couldn't put a name to the face she was seeing. She made it a point to try and memorize the names of faces of every adventurer she meets, especially the names of the supporters, but she was drawing a blank.

"I would like to inquire about a few adventurers? I was supposed to work with them soon and I haven't been able to contact them."

"Ah… yes, allow me to check."

Eina's heart sank a bit at that question as she received a piece of paper with names for three adventurers. This time, she did recognize the name.

The three in question were rather unruly, and quite a few complaints had been filed against them. However, the three were experienced and weren't the type to be careless on the field itself.

Normally, when someone inquired about information about other adventurers, the only bit of information that the guild was willing to provide, outside of abnormal circumstances, investigations, and emergencies at least, were the current status of the adventurer.

Unfortunately, this time she didn't have to check the records. Though the Killer Ant Incident was horrid, there were few casualties that had been involved and within that list, the three adventurers were included.

"I'm sorry but… these three had been unfortunately…"

"Ah… No, it's okay."

She could see the supporter grimace as she delivered the news.

She didn't know what relationship the supporter had with the three, but regardless of what it was, no matter how deep of shallow the relationship may have been, to learn that someone you once knew had already died would shake anyone.

"Thank you very much. I'll be going now."

"Yes. Please take care miss supporter. The dungeon had become even more dangerous recently so please be extra cautious."

Eina did her best to give a comforting smile to the supporter who only nodded to her words before turning and walking away.

When the supporter was out of view, she could only shake her head, reminded once again of the losses. The casualties may have been few but the fact that there were casualties was already serious.

"Eina, good work, I think you and Misha over there can pack up. We don't want casualties in the guild as well."

"Ah, Rose. Thank you for your hard work as well. Misha and I will just end the last hour before going home. How are you doing on your end?"

Approaching them, was the red haired werewolf, another receptionist, and yet another volunteer, Rose Fannett. Unlike the carefree Misha, Rose had a rather strict approach to her work, something reflected in her mannerisms and words.

"Well the same as you. Pretty much everyone is loaded with work. Our esteemed section leader's about to topple from over exhaustion, and the Head has gone off to handle serious business."

"Mardeel-san? How rare…"

"Yeah, it's why I'm telling you to take as many chances to rest as you can."

"Hmmm…? What's up Rosey?"

At that point, even the buried Misha had already stood up to join the conversation. Rose had given the pink haired girl for the nickname but continued.

"Looks like we might get a lot more work in the future. After all, it looks like he's been called by our one and only god."

"Ouranos-sama… has called for the head?"

Ouranos. One of the first to descend and to give his grace. One that very rarely interfered with the governance of the guild, which was usually handled by Royman Mardeel.

The very same God had called for the Guild Head. Clearly due to the recent behaviour of the dungeon.

She couldn't help but feel that there wasn't anything good about such a thing.

 **==[The Forge, The Dream, and The Steel Sword]===**

 **==[Possibilities - Hephaestus]==**

She wiped the sweat trickling down her face, as her mind raced to keep up with the memories she had seen through Shirou's gathered Excellia. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she refocused her mind to the task she was performing.

There were far too many to grasp. Shirou's peculiar response to the Killer Ant situation was already worth noting, but the fact that he had fought _the most powerful_ warrior in the current generation of adventurers and held his ground if not fought on equal terms was another thing entirely. The fact that Ottar was even in that floor already brought to mind far too many questions, something that she would dedicate time to investigating later.

As much as she wanted to charge into the tower of Babel to have _words_ with Freya, right now she, she had to deal with something even more pressing.

Because even beyond that absurdity, she needed to understand Shirou's status page.

* * *

 **Name: [-]**

 **Level: [1]**

Strength: I 0 [C++]

Endurance: I 0 [C++]

Dexterity: I 0 [C++]

Agility: I 0 [C++]

Magic _:_ I 0[B+]

 _Luck: [D]_

 **Magic:** [************]

 _Reinforcement_

 _Alteration_

 _Projection-Tracing_

 **Skills:**

Hero of Wrought Iron

Heros Arcus – Hero of the Bow

Iustitae Regula – Symbol of Justice

* * *

' _No change… but…'_

There was no observable increase in Shirou's stats, or to better describe it, she felt that the [Excellia], the experience that Shirou had gathered from his battles with the army of ants and Ottar, had indeed existed and had in fact added to his status.

However, the change just wasn't observable for whatever reason.

Stats of an adventurer required experience points themselves to grow, and as the stats and the overall level of the adventurer continue to progress, the amount of experience required to elevate the stat by even a single point grow as well. With high level adventurers, particularly those that were level 3 or 4 and above, stats may not even budge unless they do battle with higher levelled monsters.

That was the only explanation that came to mind, which, if their theory that Shirou had once been part of a familia were true, could serve as a logical explanation.

' _But then, he's displayed as a level 1, which would directly contradict that theory. Then, there's the strange letter and plus markers attached to each status…'_

All status for adventurers were displayed the same way. It followed a letter-number designation, which at least still appeared on Shirou's status, the one that still remained untouched despite his recent forays into the dungeon. However, on top of that, another letter designation appeared, this time with plus markers.

' _Putting the additional Luck stat aside, these seem to be… carried over stats? I can't see to properly access them for some reason. The plus markers seem to be… positive modifiers that increases the stats on certain situations.'_

She perused the new additions one by one, trying to grasp each function. Despite her experience as a goddess of a large familia, this was the first time she had ever encountered something like this appearing.

' _As for the magic, the name itself is still indecipherable but…'_

She moved to the magic section, where more details had appeared, likely the functions of the magic Shirou possessed.

' _Reinforcement and Alteration… a strengthening skill that improves upon existing properties and a skill that seems to be capable of… adding properties that an object did not originally have… but then, doesn't this effectively serves the same purpose as [Blacksmith]?'_

The Blacksmith skill, being a developmental ability, was something only normally accessible to level 2 adventurers and beyond. It also required the adventurer to engage in the work of a craftsman to even be obtainable.

The skill itself was what allowed for the creation of unique equipment. It allowed craftsmen to reinforce, modify, and add to their work depending on the materials and tools available to them and the level of the skill itself.

She presumed that Shirou's Reinforcement and Alteration, despite being classified as Magic, likely worked the same way, though with different limits and methods of application. The fact that she had seen Shirou use Reinforcement on his own body already clearly meant that the skills could affect more than inanimate objects.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what possibilities both aspects of Shirou's magic had.

Something that they'll need to properly explore.

' _Then there's Tracing, which lets him recreate a weapon he's seen…'_

Before, she had considered as merely copying a weapon's form and functions. However, as she had gotten a true view of what it did when Shirou had traced Kanshou and Bakuya, she grasped at the true meaning of [Tracing].

It was magic that not only recreated the form and abilities, it recreated even the history and experience of the weapon in question. An attempt at recreating a perfect copy of the original, something infinitely close yet still distinct from the source.

' _Really now, [that world], what kind of life had he lead before this…'_

Skills and magic were often related to the adventurer's personality, preferences, and actions. [Acquired Magic] in particular fell under that category.

The environment that an adventurer exists in, the people that they encounter, the perspective they see, and the actions they take; Each and every one of those factors shaped and moulded the adventurer, and in turn, affect the skills and magic they acquire throughout their lives.

' _Magic that reflects in his very soul, one that revolves around crafting weapons… skills that herald a hero that lives to protect and do battle… what kind of life have you lead Shirou?'_

Her thought went back to the dreams she had, of a warrior who has fought countless wars and battles, whose image she could so easily see in Shirou.

"Alright… I think that should be all for now. Shirou, you can get dressed."

Shaking her head to remove the thought of her dreams from her head, she focused as Shirou stood and reached for his shirt. Unfortunately, she didn't have anything to transfer the information from Shirou's status page into.

She adjusted her position on top of the anvil, already feeling rather sore after spending half an hour checking Shirou's status. There were still many things she had yet to fully grasp and the fact that there were elements in the page that even she was unfamiliar with.

Those things could be put off for later however.

"So, you fought with Ottar. The captain of the Freya Familia."

"Yes, though I only did learn his name after the battle."

"Shirou… you do understand the significance of that fact don't you? You fought a battle with a level 7, someone known for solo-killing bosses, and somehow hold your own."

"Yes. I can recognize the implications."

"Why didn't you draw back or retreat?"

"Because there was no avoiding that battle. The boaz had no intent of letting me out of the floor without a fight."

Her voice remained calm as she questioned him. Despite the fact that she acknowledged the absurdity of a level 1 matching a level 7 in combat, there was this persistent feeling from deep inside her, telling her that had Shirou possessed better equipment, the fight may have gone completely differently.

"Why did you charge into the floor when you knew there was something dangerous going on in there?"

"I felt I could contribute to controlling and resolving the situation."

"You knew for a fact that you couldn't been put in a truly dangerous situation by doing so, didn't you?"

"I was fully aware of the dangers of my actions and the possible consequences it could have had."

She let out a long sigh as she scratched the surface of her eye-patch. Shirou was being straight forward and completely transparent in his responses, but it felt like she wasn't exactly getting her point across.

"Shirou. The reason I tried to limit your floor count from before was that I didn't want you diving in so deeply and somehow get yourself caught unaware and unprepared by the dungeon. Charging into an army of killer ants was reckless, even with your level of strength."

She stared straight at Shirou's eyes. The grey eyes looked back straight at her without hesitation.

They were rather close in proximity since the anvil and small stool was designed to be used in tandem for forging.

"Even then. I felt that I needed to take up arms and fight."

The conviction and resolution in those words shook her. Shirou's eyes told her that there wasn't really anything she could say back. Those eyes were resolute and yet resigned, and as she stared into them, she couldn't but feel a deep sense of loss.

She couldn't say anything… so she didn't.

Instead, she found herself drawing closer, her arm wrapping around Shirou's, pulling him close into a gentle embrace.

"Please. Please, just take care of yourself. I… don't think I can stop you from doing what you think is right, but please make sure to come home in one piece."

Placing her head on his shoulders, she said the only words that came to mind.

 **==[The Forge, The Dream, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Possibilities – Shirou Emiya]==**

He was well aware that his actions would likely get him in trouble. Hestia would have likely exploded by now had she been present to learn of his newest experience in the dungeon.

Hephaestus' response was entirely unexpected. As her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, he found himself being pulled into an embrace, an act that he wasn't quite sure how to respond to.

They spent a few minutes in that position, minutes he had spent trying to respond to her words or her actions but didn't, until Hephaestus had broken off.

With a smile, the red-haired goddess stared right into his eyes.

"That aside… Let's discuss things relating to your earlier request."

He had spent the better part of the hour having his status properly checked. He was already well aware of his apparent abnormalities when compared to the average adventurer, perhaps even more than both Hestia and Hephaestus combined.

"To further yourself as a craftsman, the first step that everyone needs to take is to reach level 2 and obtain the Blacksmith skill… however, it seems you have a means to bypass that requirement."

"My magecraft you mean."

Hephaestus nodded. He thought of the possibilities of the applications of his magic to crafting weapons. At the very least, it felt like something _he had yet to do_. Or at the very least, something he had tried but discontinued.

[Tracing] and [Reinforcement] in particular were something he applied in combat. Though he was a fair hand at recreating existing weapons, application of his magic to creating something of his own felt strangely foreign.

"Correct. Reinforcement, Alteration, and Tracing… with those three, we can achieve the same thing that the Blacksmith skill would allow you to do."

He considered that statement. Though his magecraft was indeed capable of doing something similar, there were a few barriers to that goal.

For one, his [Tracing] had already been proven to increase the aggression of the monsters and the dungeon itself, depending on what he traced. Reinforcement and Alteration hadn't been tested too well, but he could figure that there was something to them as well.

"Hmm… I feel like you've only utilized your magic for pure combat application Shirou. It feels like a waste, really."

He repeated Hephaestus' words in his head, trying to determine his natural reaction to it.

"That doesn't seem wrong. In most cases, I use reinforcement on myself and on my weapons during combat. I have yet to properly utilize Alteration, though I feel it's on the same vein."

"Well then it seems we have to teach you quite a few things."

Hephaestus' eyes exuded excitement.

"Alright Shirou, let's not waste anytime… let's begin, lesson number 1."

 **==[The Forge, The Dream, and The Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Chapter End]==**

Someone in the reviews actually got it right that I planned on allowing No Name to be able to make things without Blacksmith (though the differences and limitations between Blacksmith and Shirou's Reinforce/Alteration/Projection when crafting weapons would be established.)

I think there were a few comments and messages regarding why No Name only got his skill as a servant carried over (especially when things like Independent Action wouldn't really matter when using its actual effect in the Nasuverse grail wars) so I'll be establishing what they're for from here on. There's a good reason that I made them reflect on No name's status page (as a way to show that the skills he had as a servant are now converted into Danmachi rules).

Anyway, that's all for now. I'll be trying to tackle all the work leftover from my absence due to the flu but I'll still do what I can to release the next chapter. (Though I'm already off schedule).

As usual, if you want to throw in some extra support, you can go to the Pay Treon. Just search Nukoko and you'll find it. (A word of warning though is that I tend to not meet the exact date of release by a day or so due to real life commitments, so there's that).

Thank you once again, and hope to see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Mechanics for Blacksmith in here were written long before the first few chapters of this fic were published.  
If the Blacksmith ability had been fleshed out more since then (still haven't caught up with recent novels) then hopefully this doesn't contradict cannon.

You guys should be able to figure out what I'm going for with how Mumei will finding a way to utilize tracing in this story without having to face the consequences.  
What's shown in this chapter is the framework for the stuff that Mumei will be doing in the future.

Action will take place in the next chapter, for those that are particularly bored. Though honestly, action will occur a lot more since we're nearing the point where Mumei gets-well that's for the future I guess.

As usual, thank you for your continued support. I appreciate it! I still haven't actually gotten to read most of the reviews last chapter, I'll need to make time for that soon really.

 _Please be reminded however that as Mumei's skills have been transferred into DanMachi, it also doesn't quite function the same way as it did in any canon material._  
 _What's done in the chapter is a play on words and assumptions instead of a direct translation. The magic of crossovers if you will._

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Forging Phatoms - Shirou Emiya]==**

Three days.

After three days of discussion and testing, they were going to find out if the theory worked.

Two roughly forged and unfinished blades were lain on the table in front of him. Both were largely the same size and weight of the true Kanshou and Bakuya. The pair was identical in appearance, and made from steel and carbalite; the latter having been gathered during the Killer Ant incident.

It had been three days since his request to Hephaestus, and they had spent each night discussing and testing the possible applications of his magecraft in the creation of weapons.

They've found that his lack of the [Blacksmith] ability made his goal a bit difficult, but after several theories and tests they conducted, they were able to create a workable means of 'recreating an image of Kanshou and Bakuya'.

One that he was just about to test.

"Trace, on."

Judging the concept of creation. Hypothesizing the basic structure.

He took the first step, placing each hand on a separate blade as he felt his circuits flare into life.

Using [Reinforcement], he took the existing the shape and structure of the carbalite steel blades and formed it accordingly. He could feel the material move and shift under his hand, as the unground and unpolished form of the blade became sharper and more defined.

Duplicating the composition of the material. Imitating the skill of its making.

Using [Alteration], just like in former tests, he attempted to manipulate the material composition of the carbalite steel blades, but just like before, he felt that the task was impossible. The conversion of a material into something completely different wasn't possible, and he struggled to keep the blade from straining any further.

Even further, the making of Kanshou and Bakuya involved the sacrifice of a soul. Not to mention the fact that the blades he was attempting to alter had already been manufactured, creating a contradiction.

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth. Reproducing the accumulated years.

Even more resistance. He could feel the carbalite steel blades threatening to shatter from the strain. Due to the failed attempt at mimicking the composition of material and the fact that the carbalite steel already had a history of its own, no matter how brief, the history and growth taken of Kanshou and Bakuya could not be properly integrated with the mass of inconsistencies.

 _The blades were not Kanshou nor was it Bakuya. It couldn't become it and it will never become it._

Even more strain. He was reaching the failure point.

Excelling every manufacturing process.

Actualization. The final step that allowed that consolidated all former process, the trigger that brought the blades from a concept into a tangible object.

Thankfully, the pair didn't break from the strain of [Imposing] Kanshou and Bakuya's properties, but he only needed one look to understand that it was mostly a failure.

Just mostly.

"… Well, that worked out a lot better than before."

"Indeed. It seems that we do have a partial success with this one."

From behind him, Hestia, who had joined in their nightly discussions yesterday spoke, followed by Hephaestus who was looked contemplative as she looked at the result of his work. The two had accompanied him to his personal forge right after breakfast.

On the first night, once he and Hephaestus had worked out the differences between the [Blacksmith] ability and his [Magecraft], they immediately started to test out possible means of emulating the former using the latter.

They quickly found that unlike the [Blacksmith] ability that was capable of directly imparting 'properties' and 'abilities' to a weapon with the limits being defined by the skill of the smith and the material being used, his [Magecraft] was not afforded the same freedom.

Though [Reinforcement] and [Alteration] did indeed allow more freely shape and manipulate a weapon and more, unlike the more specific [Blacksmith], it wasn't able to add specific functions or special properties.

When Hestia had invited herself over for the second night of discussions, both she and Hephaestus had come to the idea of utilizing his [Tracing] in order to be able to serve as the basis for the special 'property' that they could impart on a weapon.

The concept had been rather simple. [Tracing] was a seven step process that followed a logical progression of a weapons' life time. Using [Tracing] Shirou would create the basis of the material, concept, and history of Kanshou and Bakuya, then would proceed to use [Reinforcement] and [Alteration] in order to impose those characteristics on an existing weapon.

[Reinforcement] would support the shape and structure, of the material while [Alteration] would change its material composition. [Tracing] would both serve as the basis for the first two and would actualize the weapon in the final step.

Naturally, it didn't work out properly. In fact, the final product wasn't even close to anything that could be considered Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Hmm… so even if most of the history couldn't be consolidated…"

He held both carbalite steel blades. They were the exact same shape and weight as Kanshou and Bakuya, but did not possess the colour or simple ornamentation.

The material composition wasn't changed as he proceeded to the next step of the process to prevent destroying the blades. The skill of Kanshou and Bakuya's making also did not apply, leading to a sword that was no stronger, tougher, and sharper than any other carbalite steel sword.

The history and growth were also not properly integrated… However it did hold _traces_ of it.

It wasn't Kanshou and Bakuya and it never could pass for even cheap imitations of the two… but he could still see it, an image of the original looming over the pair of blades. Traces of its history, bits and pieces, nothing significant nor important.

It was a vague image, like an apparition, like a phantom.

"Both of you, stand to the side of the room please."

Taking both swords in hand he looked at the available space in the room and decided that it was sufficient. Without hesitating, he threw the carbalite steel sword on his right hand to the other side of the room, minimizing the amount of strength he put into it.

The moment his right hand felt the handle of blade leave, he immediately focused his mind on the blade grasped by his left.

The original pair had a notable ability, the bond between the blades allowed for each to call the other. When one was thrown, it would return provided that the other was held and used to call for it.

He held that image in mind, as he gripped the left blade. Spinning in the air, the other blade seemed to respond, and gradually shifted its angle and direction of flight, attempting to

However, due to the limitations of the space and likely the inability to fully replicate the abilities of Kanshou and Bakuya, the thrown blade did not return to its owner and embed itself on the wall to his left.

Thankfully, it missed anything important.

"Did… that thing just change directions mid-air?"

Hestia had a look of confusion on her face as she approached the blade, presumably to retrieve it.

"Ah… so it was able to obtain that at least. Shirou, did the carbalite steel swords gain anything aside from that?"

"None. Analysing both, the only thing that the swords gained from the process are the shape and the ability to attract the other, though it's a bit more limited in range and accuracy than the original."

He considered the implications of that. Though largely a failure, they had at least obtained a small measure of success, one that was enough to make Hephaestus smile in satisfaction.

"Interesting… I wonder what we can get if you attempted it with your other weapons."

"Other weapons…"

He closed his eyes and repeated those two words.

Imagining other weapons, perusing what was left of his memory.

 _I have created over a thousand blades._

A hill of swords. A prayer. An ideal.

He attempted to take hold of it, to retain the image and the words in order to gain something clearer but it felt like it was just slightly out of reach.

"Yes. If we can get interesting effects like that and experiment some more, you may be able to put up a diverse arsenal even without the [Blacksmith] ability. If we go—Shirou?"

"Shirou, you okay?"

Unable to fully grasp the emotion, he looked at the two goddesses whose faces were filled with concern. Hestia was in front of him, holding the other half of the sword pair.

"I'm fine. Just thinking how the dungeon would react to this."

"Indeed, that is the main question. Will you be going to the dungeon to test it today?"

"That's the plan. I'll be cleaning up in here, so you two should go ahead. Hephaestus, you still have to work, and Hestia, I assume you're visiting your friend again? I already an extra packed lunch for that person."

"Yes. Tsubaki and Welf had been hounding me for something for the past few days. Make sure to keep your schedule free for the weekends by the way, we have a familia gathering."

Nodding in response, and silently apprehensive at the thought of Tsubaki having something further planned. Deciding that nothing could really be done about that outside of skipping the gathering, an act that would likely set Tsubaki on a warpath, he mentally prepared himself for whatever the gathering had in store for him.

Placing both blades back on the table, he listed off what he would need before going to the dungeon. He had a few things he needed to do that he hadn't been able to tend to due to being preoccupied by the dungeon.

It was best to clear those out once he gets done testing the experimental blades.

"Ah thanks Shirou! Actually, I'll accompany Hephaestus here for a bit more. See you at dinner!"

"Shirou, make sure to be careful in the dungeon. Tell me the results over dinner and don't be late!"

Giving another nod in response, he observed the two as Hestia pulled Hephaestus through the door of the forge.

Looking back at the pair of blades, he briefly entertained an interesting though.

If he were to gain the [Blacksmith] ability, what kind of results would that lead to?

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Communal Forge Office - Hephaestus]==**

Three days.

For the entirety of those three days, during daytime, she would perform her duties as the goddess of the familia while pursuing her personal quest on gathering evidence regarding the possible involvement of the Freya familia.

She had gone through a bit of effort to orchestrate a casual meeting between herself and the whimsical goddess of love but found that the blonde temptress was being particularly more reclusive. A minor source of frustration really, but she could always arrange for a formal meeting if absolutely necessary.

Which it was. Loki would likely serve as a good means to establish such a meeting. If even that doesn't work, then she would go for more… drastic measures.

Further, the commotion caused by the Killer Ant incident that she suspects Freya had been involved in, had slowly calmed but had yet to die down. If her contacts were to be believed, Ouranos himself was going to be making a move to address the recent events, something she needed to keep track off for the sake of her children.

During the night, she would meet Shirou and also Hestia to discuss things.

The differences they've identified between [Blacksmith] and Shirou's [Magecraft] was fascinating. [Magecraft] seemed to have more freedom in application but not hold the specific applications that [Blacksmith] had.

Which was why they had to find a workaround. 'Properties' weren't things that simply improved the physical features of the weapon, it was a special ability that functioned not unlike the passive skills that adventurers possessed.

The [Durandal] property, one that Tsubaki favoured putting in her works, was an excellent example. It was a powerful property that essentially made a weapon incapable of being physically broken or shattered. The blade would not chip, but it would dull to a point that it could not cut when used enough time and required extensive resources to maintain.

It was a special and highly coveted property, but it was something that could only be imparted on a materials that held similar characteristics, like horns and fangs that could be gathered from monsters from the deep levels of the dungeon.

It had taken them quite a bit of experimentation, and though they didn't get the best, getting a positive results was a step in the right direction.

The only real point of worry was the strange reaction that Shirou had when she had mentioned the possibility of using his other weapons.

She would need to talk to him about that later to clarify.

So far, she had yet to mention to Shirou the name and effect skills, and at the same time, Shirou had never asked for it despite being aware that they exist. At the moment, there was an silent agreement, where they decide not to talk about it.

"When I think back on it, Shirou never did expend as much effort in recovering his memories…"

He expressed curiosity, like anyone would have in such a position, but when she thought back on it, Hestia was likely the one person that expended the largest amount of effort in recovering Shirou's memory.

She could only wonder exactly Shirou's thoughts on the matter.

She made a mental note, to ask Shirou about his own thoughts regarding his loss of memory. A conversation they hadn't had in a long while.

"Hey… Hephaestus?"

"Hmm, Hestia, what is it?"

The two of them had walked from Shirou's forge and made their way to the northwest famila office, the one on top of the communal forge. She usually did her work inside the Northwest shop office, but she had temporarily transferred some of her work to the communal for the sake of convenience.

She had been greeted by everyone she had encountered along the way, adventurers and supporters alike.

Entering the communal forge, she greeted the supporters that were assisting the smiths in the finishing work for their pieces, and proceeded to the second floor, was small room with modest ornamentation. The furniture was rather old but perfectly serviceable.

She would be completely fine working here if not for the fact that the sound of grinders could make dealing with paperwork rather difficult.

"Err…."

"Yes?"

Once the two of them entered the room, Hestia gently closed the door, and the two of them took a seat. Hestia had placed the packed lunches she got from Shirou on her lap, looking like she was preparing herself for something.

Her long-time friend looked troubled, which caused her a bit of worry. Hestia was almost always energetic in some form or another, even in her more serious moments. This was a girl that could somehow proudly beg for something, a feat that was actually impressive in her eyes.

She considered possible causes. At the very least, Hestia needed to ask for something, and at the worst it was related to Shirou. The two had essentially function as close siblings and she did feel quite a bit guilty for being responsible in reducing the time the two had together.

Normally she would be a bit stricter with Hestia, but she figured she could help out her old friend as way to make up for that.

"Okay… okay, Hephaestus, I have a favour to ask."

Hephaestus looked at the progression of emotion on Hestia's face. Hesitation, then reluctance, before settling on decisive.

"Hephaestus… please help me get a part time job!"

"Hestia, I keep telling you that—Huh…?"

She had already been primed and ready to go on a lecture. She was well aware that she tended to give her old friend a bit too much help at times, bordering on spoiling the smaller goddess, but she always at least made sure to properly scold her for it.

The combination of words used in the last request felt completely foreign to Hephaestus' ears, something that felt incomprehensible and far too out of place.

"Pardon me… what was the request again?"

Deciding that she must've have misheard, reaffirmation became a necessity. She looked at Hestia, and she could see the seriousness in girl's face, the flames of will and passion clear in her friend's eyes.

"A part time job… I've been, looking for one for the past few days but I'm having a bit of trouble getting into one."

Hearing the earnest tone of her friend's, she looked Hestia in the eye, trying to discern what kind of sorcery had overcome her terminally lazy friend.

Normally, she would have rejoiced, called the nearest shop that needed assistance, and have Hestia shipped into a waitress uniform for the earliest possible shift she could take but the sudden change in Hestia made her pause.

"As much as I'd like to say I'm honestly happy that you're finally gaining a sense of responsibility in that head of yours and that I'd be more than willing to help you in that endeavour… I need to know the reason."

She had no idea what had brought this on; God's were rather unchanging beings so anything that compelled them to go out of their usual established habits were serious things.

She knew Hestia. She had been friends with the small, cheerful, yet unmotivated goddess for as long as she could remember. The bonds they shared since the time they found each other in the upper world, struck a friendship through their mutual status as outcasts, has lasted for a length of time that no mortal could possibly comprehend.

So she was in every right to make it her business to make sure that her friend wasn't dealing with something strange.

The look of hesitation on Hestia's face as she asked aroused her suspicions.

"W-well… err… d-do I really have to?"

"Yes. Tell me the reason and I'll personally have you work in one of our familia shops."

Faced with a sure deal, Hestia closed her eyes and took a few breathes. When the girl opened her eyes, she looked around, before deciding that the table would make an appropriate seat.

Hephaestus followed suit, once again choosing the anvil as her seat, considering the situation important enough that the act was permissible.

"So, what's this about?"

"Okay… so, do you remember that friend I was talking about…?"

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Free Assistance – Liliruca Arde]==**

Three days.

Within those three days, she had gone around to recover from her situation. She had quite a bit of money saved up from her former 'hunts', and she had already prepared back-up equipment so it was simply a matter of taking quantifying her losses and determining what it would take to regain them.

She rechecked and reviewed all the available information that guild could provide regarding the disaster that was the Killer Ant Incident. She had also inquired about her 'marks', having disguised herself with [Cinder Ella] several times to snoop around.

According to the guild receptionist, her former 'marks' were considered casualties of the incident so she didn't too worry too much about her particular activities being found out.

The guild wasn't too forgiving. Adventurers would bear grudges.

A supporter like her would be thrown to the wolves in an instant if anyone were to actually find out about her wrongdoings. It would be very literal too.

The past three days had been productive for her. Her body had already recovered enough that she could trudge go back and work in the dungeon without being hampered. For the first two days, she had gone back to the abandoned church to check with her new acquaintances.

It was only yesterday that she failed to return due to having to check the current situation in the Soma Familia and the fact that she had been attempting to discreetly gather information on her other white-haired saviour, Shirou Emiya.

Apparently, he was someone from the Hephaestus familia, a new blood like Cranel. Which brought up a slew of questions and made for a completely befuddling mystery. One that she decided she would investigate at a later date.

"Of course, that god just had to take the opportunity to trick Cranel-san into joing her familia… really now…"

When she had visited this morning, she had found herself slightly, ever so slightly, annoyed at the fact that Cranel had decided to be bonded to a goddess that could not support him by any means.

Being blessed by a god was a rather tricky thing. It gave countless benefits, but it was a permanent contract that couldn't be escaped unless the god or goddess themselves would choose to dissolve the bond. A situation that she was well acquainted with.

She sincerely _hated_ her god and her familia.

On one hand, she was rather glad that the person that had saved her in her time of need had finally found a familia to call her own.

On the other hand, she was entirely annoyed that the familia that said person joined had nothing to its name. Literally nothing to its name.

No equipment, no items, no stock, no vault, and not a single piece of valis to its name. It was the very definition of starting from scratch, just a goddess and her one adventurer.

From her on in, Bell Cranel was going to be fighting an uphill battle and experience a lot of hardships. He would have no safety net to fall back on and would need to take risk after risk in order to progress himself and his familia.

She had wanted to have words with the goddess but unfortunately, when she had arrived this morning, said goddess had apparently already left for some important business and Bell Cranel was already preparing to head to for the dungeon.

Considering the current state of affairs, she feared for what the boy might just encounter and volunteered her services free of charge.

The grateful, tear-filled face that Cranel had showed her upon hearing her offer was a first class mental and emotional attack. Hardened as she was, the genuine look of gratitude and relief made her pause for a few moments.

The boy was far too naïve and trusting. Something that she would need to mitigate to make sure the boy doesn't somehow get taken advantage of by some of the scum in Orario.

"Cranel-san, make sure to keep watch of your surroundings as you fight. Kobolds and Goblins are weak in general but they can overwhelm if you get surrounded!"

"Got it Arde-san!"

A ways away from her position, she carefully observed Cranel as he weaved and dodged a bit too excessively for the range and position of his enemies.

It was the mark of inexperience, something natural for new blood, but she was honestly impressed. The boy was naturally agile and dexterous. She could see that he actually did have some knowledge in wielding a knife.

He may have been a tad over cautious but she preferred someone like that over an overconfident idiot that would charge a monster without thought.

"Hmmm?"

Noticing two stray goblins approaching from behind him, she withdrew a bolt and mounted it on her little ballista. She carefully observed the goblin while keeping Cranel's situation, waiting to see if the boy would notice and react accordingly.

When Cranel had dispatched the kobold, he took a moment to catch his breath.

When the goblins approached, Cranel seemed to finally notice, he quickly turned and drove his knife into one of the goblins head but failed to account for the other.

Thankfully, the moment she had seen that Cranel didn't immediately notice she had already let the Ballista bolt fly to hit the other goblin.

"A-ah… thanks Arde-san! Sorry about that!"

"It's okay. You need get used to reacting calmly to those kinds of situations. That sudden attack you did felt like you panicked and attacked without thought."

"Y-yes. Okay, I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

With a nod, she approached the monster corpses to remove the magic stones. They had spent over an hour in the first floor, and Cranel had already gotten rather used to the basics of combat in that time.

She was slightly apprehensive that they had started so late in the day.

Had the guild not held the boy up for two hours when he came to retrieve his basic equipment, they would've been able to make far better profits, considering the speed that Cranel was going through despite being a beginner.

"Anyway, we should keep going. I'm here to support you so let's take this chance to test how far you can go. It's best if you know your limits so you can adjust accordingly in the future."

"Understood!"

While the two of them moved to another area, she kept careful observation on the walls of the floor. The past few weeks had seen an upsurge of monster activity and there were even rumours of monster births occurring more frequently on top floors.

That particular rumour had yet to be confirmed, but considering her recent experiences, she wasn't about to disregard it.

She made sure to keep the two of them close to the Hall of Beginnings to make a quick escape if necessary. With their pace, they would easily reach the 2nd floor in a matter of minutes.

"Hmmm… Cranel-san?"

"Yes?"

She considered it. The 2nd floor wasn't really any different from the first floor in terms of difficulty, aside from the addition of the dungeon lizard.

However, from what she'd seen with Cranel's natural speed and agility, he really shouldn't have a hard time unless he has a major lapse in attention.

"… We'll try out the second floor after a few more bouts in this floor."

"Ah, according to Eina-san, those are where dungeon lizards start spawning?"

"Yes. The level of difficulty doesn't' really go up too much, so we should be fine."

"He's remarkably adaptive…"

Another two hours in the dungeon, and well into the 2nd floor, she saw Cranel deal with the small group of monsters; this time two goblins and a dungeon lizard. The boy had to adjust to the dungeon lizard for a bit, but he quickly determined how to fight the thing efficiently.

Unlike a few hours, she hadn't needed to shoot her little ballista at all. She still kept it loaded and ready to shoot at any time, carefully observing the surroundings as Cranel fought.

Cranel had been soaking up all her advice and applying them remarkably well. A fact that made her a bit sad that the boy didn't end up in a better familia with such clear talent.

 ***Crack* *Crack**Crack* *Crack**Crack***

"…!? Cranel-san, be careful!"

As the boy took down the last monster, she heard that dreaded sound that would always haunt her every dream.

The sound of cracking earth.

The sound of a monster birth.

"Five…!? At this timing and on the second floor to boot, the dungeon really has become more volatile."

Monster births weren't very frequent in the top floors and had specific timings. In most cases for the top floor, there was a rather large amount of time before a new set of monsters were dispatched after set amount of monsters were taken down in any particular area.

In this case, it seemed that the respawn had occurred right after Cranel had dispatched the last group of monsters.

Which was far, far too soon and far too many for the 2nd floor.

She immediately shot the two that came to view with her Little Ballista, taking them down without any problems.

"Arde-san!"

Bell immediately dashed towards her, lunging forward to stab the dungeon lizard on the head, followed by a kick right to its face.

"Arde-san, are you alri—"

"Behind!"

Two lizards lunged from behind. Cranel's reaction was delayed, but he was able to swipe away one of with his arm.

The other one, to bother their collective surprise, had its head fly off via a flying-spinning sword that flew past, curved upwards and returned from the direction it came from.

Said sword flew back to a distant figure that had caught the blade with a single hand.

Temporarily ignoring the fact that something that was clearly sword had apparently been used as a boomerang, she immediately put on her hood and stepped in front of Cranel.

As Cranel looked at her, she shook her head.

"Don't speak until we know who it is."

Cranel nodded in response, and the adventurer that helped them out had approached.

"Ah, thank you, Sir Adventurer!"

Already prepared to talk her way out of owing whatever adventurer had come to their aide, she put on the sweetest smile she could manage.

If they were lucky, it would be a well-meaning adventurer that wanted to help a new blood out. There were genuinely people like that, primarily legitimate veterans of the dungeon. In that case, the worse that Cranel would be given a lecture.

If they weren't, then it would be some adventurer that was looking to take advantage of new blood that didn't know left from right.

Considering her personal experience, she immediately assumed the worse and prepared accordingly.

"I see. Are you find then?"

Of course, all that preparation and caution dissipated the moment she heard the voice, she immediately understood who it was.

The white hair, the brown skin, and the calm countenance of a man that could somehow go toe to toe against the strongest adventurer of the city.

"Eh… Shirou Emiya?"

"Hmmm? The parum girl?"

She had intended to find her other saviour after helping out Cranel, but apparently, fate had other plans for it.

 **==[The Forge, The Hearth, and the Steel Sword]==**

 **==[Chapter End]==**

Thanks for reading up to this point.

If you want to throw some extra support, you can find my pay treyon by seraching Nukoko there.

That's all from me. See you next chapter!


End file.
